Oito Oitavos
by Hellequin01
Summary: Das cinzas do sétimo ano, nascem as rosas do oitavo. Oito alunos voltam para seu último ano em Hogwarts, e Hermione Granger nunca imaginaria que Draco Malfoy poderia ser uma das rosas. DMHG pós-DH. Tradução de Eight and Eighth por Marmalade Fever.
1. Primeiro Verão Depois da Queda

Oito oitavos

Capítulo 1: Primeiro Verão Depois da Queda

Por Marmalade Fever

Disclaimer: A série _Harry Potter _não me pretence, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito dessa história.

* * *

Foi da lonicera que Hermione mais se recordava daquele verão glorioso. Deitada no pomar, cercada de flores, o cheiro doce do seu desabrochar fazendo cócegas no seu nariz e deixando-a tonta. A forma como a brisa brincava com o cabelo de Ron, bagunçando os fios vermelho e fatalmente levando pólen amarelo vivo ao seu nariz e o fazendo espirrar.

Ron tinha um espirro poderoso. Era um garoto grande, logo, com um grande nariz, logo, com um grande espirro, como uma batida de caminhão. Ela ria vendo os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos e lacrimejantes enquanto ele tentava manter seu equilíbrio. Fatalmente, ele deixava o pomar para pedir a sua mãe que achasse uma poção antialérgica – e um lenço. Mas Hermione ficava ali mesmo, simplesmente inalando a vida – de maneira ligeiramente menos violenta que Ron – simplesmente feliz. O grande fardo que carregavam finalmente acabara.

De certa forma, ela não tinha certeza se aquilo significava que sua vida começara ou terminara. Voldemort tivera um papel tão importante em sua vida pelos últimos sete anos que a falta de algo significativo para fazer a deixava quase confusa. Era só que parecia estranho poder relaxar, nenhuma preocupação... bem, tirando pela grande questão: e _agora_?

Puxa, ela tinha perdido seu sétimo ano na escola. E os N.I.E.M's! Como ela conseguiria ser algo da vida se ela nunca tinha terminado sua educação?

A resposta veio na forma de uma carta, na verdade, de três cartas. Ginny também recebeu uma, mas a dela era ligeiramente diferente.

Píchi estava completamente sobrecarregado naquela manhã. Os quatro grifinórios sentaram ao redor da mesa do café, se servindo de torta de amora, os outros Weasleys já estavam acordados e fazendo seus rituais matinais. As asinhas minúsculas batiam rapidamente só pra tentar se manter no ar.

A perda de Edwiges ainda afetava Harry. Duas vezes, naquele verão, enquanto eles olhavam vitrines no Beco Diagonal, ele quase entrara no Empório de Corujas, mas mudara de idéia no último minuto e se apressara para a loja de quadribol, gastando seu dinheiro num kit completo de bolas e uma nova vassoura, a Skybeam Millenium.

Hermione pegou a carta endereçada a ela, eufórica ao ver o emblema de Hogwarts no lacre de cera. Mas o que realmente a empolgou foi o peso que se movia no envelope. Com cuidado, com o dedo ela abriu a carta, e um pedaço de metal caiu em sua palma.

O broche tinha apenas um 3 centímetros de altura, uma cor metálica, como aço. Dizia "Monitora Chefe Suplente" em grandes letras polidas. Ela ficou intrigada por um momento com a palavra suplente, seus dedos já coçando de curiosidade enquanto ela colocava o broche na mesa para abrir a carta.

Do outro lado da mesa, Ginny soltou um grito, segurando seu _próprio_ broche de Monitora Chefe. Hermione teve que se esforçar para evitar que seu queixo caísse. Harry parecia igualmente chocado. Ele também tinha algum tipo de broche. Ron era o único que recebera apenas uma cata. Hermione se voltou para o texto, determinada a descobrir o que estava acontecendo exatamente.

_Cara Srta. Granger, _

_Fico satisfeita em informá-la que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts gostaria de convidá-la a voltar à instituição para completar a sua educação. Por ser maior de idade e já ter se afastado da escola pelo período de um ano, só depende de você se pretende ou não voltar no outono. Todos os "Oitavanistas", como eu os chamo, estarão isentos de algumas regras da escola. Por exemplo, se vocês decidirem voltar, terão livre acesso a Hogsmeade durante seu tempo livre._

_Nós lamentamos informar que devido ao inesperado número de alunos, não há camas disponíveis nos dormitórios existentes. No entanto, novas acomodações foram disponibilizadas numa área não habitada anteriormente do castelo para todos aqueles que desejam repetir seu sétimo ano. Uma pequena sala comunal, assim como dormitórios ferminino e masculino estarão a sua disposição._

_Além disso, fico feliz em informá-la que, caso a senhorita volte, terá direito ao título de Monitora Chefe Suplente. Nós, o corpo docente, achamos injusto que você, srta. Granger, não tivesse o direito ao título que sempre mereceu. No entanto, nós também não quisemos tirar a oportunidade dos "Setimanistas Pela Primeira Vez" de ter seus próprios Monitores Chefes. Logo, você terá apenas o título de Monitora Chefe, enquanto a srta. Ginevra Weasley executará as funções de Monitora Chefe. Você ainda terá a possibilidade de dar e tirar pontos e aplicar detenções quando achar necessário._

_Em anexo, estão a lista dos livros e equipamentos. Por favor, mande sua resposta por uma coruja nos informando da sua decisão._

_Sinceramente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

Hermione não estava consciente do enorme sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto. No verão anterior, ela não mencionara nenhuma vez sua imensa decepção por perder seu último ano na escola. Se ao menos ela tivesse comentado o fato de estar perdendo sua preparação para os N.I.E.M.'s... bem. E ela obviamente quisera ser Monitora Chefe mais do que qualquer coisa desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Na verdade, desde quando ela recebera sua _primeira carta_.

"Bem", disse Ron, finalmente terminando de ler. Ele parecia um pouco desapontado, o que fazia todo sentido pra ele. "Dá pra perceber que _alguém_ já decidiu ir". Ele balançou a cabeça na direção de Hermione. "Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro não passar por aquela coisa toda de dever de casa de novo ou... urgh... N.I.E.M.'s", seu rosto ficou sombrio, "Acho que provavelmente é uma boa idéia".

Harry gargalhou. Tinha um sorriso cauteloso no rosto. "É, parece que sim". Ele olhou para Ginny e ficou ligeiramente vermelho, provavelmente percebendo que poderiam ter aulas juntos. "Eu estou dentro se vocês estiverem".

Hermione soltou um gritinho, batendo palmas. "Harry, você também recebeu um?", ela perguntou. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela rodeara a mesa para pegar o broche dele. "Você _recebeu_! Ah, Harry!" Ela o abraçou. "E Ginny!" Ela abraçou a cabeça da outra garota por trás, fazendo com que Ginny risse.

"Eu estou perdendo alguma coisa?" Isso foi Ron, sentado confuso, sua boca meio sorrindo meio fazendo careta.

"Ah, desculpe", Hermione disse. Ela não conseguia evitar seu sorriso, no entanto. Ela tentou ficar séria, a memória de quando eles receberam suas cartas no quinto ano voltando à sua cabeça. "Ginny é Monitora Chefe"

Ron sorriu, embora parecesse um pouco desapontado ao mesmo tempo. "Qual é a dos Weasley serem monitores?", ele perguntou. "É a terceira vez na família. Mas isso não explica vocês dois", ele acrescentou, olhado para Harry e, depois, para Hermione.

Ela respirou fundo. "Eu sou Monitora Chefe Suplente". Ela pausou. "Acho que é só um título honorário".

Ron sorriu. "O que significa que Harry..."

Harry concordou. "É. Monitor Chefe Suplente. Yay." Apesar do sarcasmo, Harry parecia um pouco orgulhoso, sim.

Ron, aparentemente, decidiu poupar Harry do esforço de tentar diminuir sua vitória. "Bem, então parabéns, cara!" Ele parou para coçar sua cabeça, seu cabelo escorregando para o lado. "Mas como? Você nunca foi monitor".

Harry deu de ombros. "Nem meu pai", ele comentou.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Hermione dar outro gritinho, "Vocês não fazem _idéia_ do quão feliz eu estou", ela exclamou. "Voltar a Hogwarts..." Seus olhos estavam ficando nebulosos. "O castelo, os professores, as aulas…"

"Os livros?" Ginny ajudou.

Hermione não se abalou, suspirando alegremente.

Ron deu de ombros, ainda olhando com cautela pra Hermione. Ele mudou sua atenção para Harry. "Acho que significa que poderemos jogar quadribol".

Harry concordou. Ele estivera sério, e só agora os outros notaram. Ele suspirou. "Mas será diferente. A escola". Seu comentário não foi ignorado. Os outros trocaram um olhar silencioso. Ele estava certo. Afinal, só alguns colegas deles voltariam para a escola, já que os outros terminaram no ano anterior. Além disso, alguns dos professores também não estariam lá.

Houvera uma época em que os quarto teriam ficado contentes com a perda de Severus Snape como professor. Agora? Agora era simplesmente... diferente.

Por simples curiosidade, Hermione se voltou para sua lista de livros escolares. Ela passou os olhos, procurando por algo que ela não sabia o que era exatamente. "Não vamos ter Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas", ela se pegou dizendo, "ou, pelo menos, não tem um livro". Ela levantou os olhos para eles lentamente. Ginny tinha segurado a mão de Harry. Hermione limpou a garganta, e outro livro na lista chamou sua atenção. "Hmm..."

"O quê?" Ginny perguntou.

"Tem um livro chamado _Luto pela Alma_".

Harry franziu a testa. "O quê?"

Ron riu. "Pra que diabos vai servir essa aula? Parece com algo que a Umbridge ensinaria".

Hermione simplesmente deu de ombros. "Certamente não parece ser um livro normal, parece?" Ela abriu a lista de Ginny e viu o mesmo livro.

Eles foram distraídos pela entrada da Sra. Weasley na sala, segurando o _Profeta Diário_ em uma das mãos. "Recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, Ginny?"

"Todos nós recebemos, mãe", Ginny respondeu. Um sorriso em seu rosto. "E você nunca vai adivinhar"

Molly ainda franzia a testa, confusa. "O quê?" Ginny mostrou seu broche de Monitora Chefe, contente. A Sra. Weasley ficou histérica. "Você… você! Oh, Ginny!" Ela abraçou sua fila com tanta força que a garota gemeu.

"Não consigo... respirar..."

"Oh, oh, desculpe..." Molly Weasley sorria largamente, seus olhos lacrimejando imediatamente. "Acho que isso merece uma comemoração!"

"E você não sabe das outras novidades ainda", Ginny comentou, agora que já conseguia respirar novamente.

"Ah, é?" Molly olhou cheia de expectativa para Hermione, Ron e Harry.

"Nós fomos convidados para voltar e terminar nosso sétimo ano", Ron disse, não parecendo terrivelmente feliz. "E Harry e Hermione foram convidados a serem Monitores Chefes Suplentes".

"Oh! São notícias maravilhosas também! Parabéns a todos vocês!" Ela colocou o Profeta na mesa. "Acho que devo fazer um bolo!" Ela deixou a sala cantarolando uma música da Celestina Warbeck, uma certa leveza em seus passos.

Harry caiu na risada. "Isso foi bem".

Hermione também ria levantando o Profeta preguiçosamente e escaneando a primeira página. Seu queixo caiu, "Shh! Ouçam!

"Lucius Malfoy Condenado a Receber o Beijo do Dementador no Dia Vinte e Um de Agosto. Renomado Comensal da Morte e conhecido por seu apoio Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado foi sentenciado ao Beijo do Dementador ontem, primeiro de agosto. Malfoy esteve preso em Azkaban nos últimos dois meses e finalmente foi levado a julgamento. O tribunal não gastou muito tempo para tomar sua decisão. Malfoy receberá sua punição em menos de três semanas.

"O julgamento de Narcissa Malfoy aconteceu uma semana antes do de seu marido. Sua punição não é tão severa. A Sra. Malfoy deverá usar uma pulseira especial pelo período de dois anos para evitar que use mágica.

"Seu filho, Draco, também foi levado a tribunal. Ele teve leniência devido a sua idade. O jovem Sr. Malfoy foi obrigado a comparecer para seu ultimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sem o direito de deixar o terreno da escola durante o ano letivo. Ele também deverá usar uma pulseira especial, mas poderá fazer mágica relacionada à escola durante as aulas somente.

"A família Malfoy, na opinião deste repórter, não foi e não conseguiria ser punida suficientemente".

Houve um silêncio na sala enquanto todos digeriam a notícia. Hermione engoliu em seco. Realmente, ela não tinha muitos motivos para ter pena de Lucius Malfoy, especialmente depois de ser torturada na casa dele apenas alguns meses antes. Ainda assim, ela sentiu como se um pedaço de gelo tivesse se acomodado no fundo do seu estômago.

"Talvez eu não queira voltar pra escola afinal", Ron disse, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, o cotovelo em cima da mesa. "Não se o Malfoy estiver lá". Ele pausou. "Você acha que isso significa que nós teríamos de divider um dormitório com ele?" Essa pergunta foi direcionada a Harry, que arrepiou-se.

"Provavelmente". Harry tinha uma expressão pensativa, apesar do nojo que transparecia.

"Mas", Ron continuou, como se tivesse tido uma epifania, "talvez seja legal estar perto dele se ele só puder usar magia _nas aulas_". Ele fez um aceno com a mão como se estivesse fazendo um feitiço. "Bang! Toma essa, Doninha!" Ele riu.

"Ron", Hermione o reprimiu. Ela balançou a cabeça voltando sua atenção para Harry, tentado decifrar sua expressão. Ele, entretanto, estava evitando seu olhar. Ao invés disso, ele voltara sua atenção para sua torta abandonada. Ginny também olhava para ele.

* * *

**N/T: **Okay, essa é uma tradução da fic em inglês _Eight and Eighth_ que seria literalmente traduzido como _Oito_ _e Oitavos_, mas eu achei _Oito Oitavos_ mais apropriado. Me processe, então. Enfim! A fic original é da Marmalade Fever que, por acaso, está nos meus favoritos, então, quem quiser ler em inglês, vá em frente. Essa história já tem 29 capítulos atualmente.


	2. Vamos em Frente

Capítulo 2: Vamos Em Frente

Por Marmalade Fever

"De pé, de pé, de pé!" Sra. Weasley disse enquanto enfiava a cabeça no quarto de Ginny. Ela e Hermione colocaram os olhos pra fora do cobertor grogues e se levantaram. Logo que decentemente vestidas, elas desceram as escadas e deram de cara com um majestoso café da manhã com panquecas e ovos. Alguns minutos depois, Harry e Ron apareceram à mesa também, ambos com casos excepcionais de cabelo-pós-sono. Harry tentou arrumar o seu sonambulamente com a palma da mão

"Suco para a Monitora Chefe", Sra. Weasley falou carinhosamente, colocando um copo de suco de toranja na frente de Ginny. "E para Monitora Chefe Suplente... Para o Monitor Chefe Suplente... e o Monitor".

Ron olhou ceticamente para o lugar onde ele tinha prendido o broche. Ele decidiram simplesmente aparatar em King's Cross, agora que todos tinham licença de aparatação, e então decidiram já ir com as vestes da escola ao invés de se trocarem no trem. Eles ainda precisavam decidir se Ron iria ou não ter suas funções de monitor. Hermione havia criado a teoria de que ele provavelmente seria Monitor apenas no nome e poderia tirar pontos e dar detenções, mas não precisaria fazer vigia nos corredores. Ron parecia feliz com essa idéia, murmurando algo sobre estar muito velho para sair por aí caçando primeiranistas.

"Então", Hermione disse, pela enésima vez naquele mês, "onde vocês acham que os dormitórios serão? McGonagall disse que era'numa área não habitada anteriormente', e eu não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar que daria certo".

Harry olhou para cima. "Talvez o banheiro da Murta", ele murmurou com sono. "Certamente é inabitado".

Hermione só revirou os olhos. "Será que poderemos visitar a torre da Grifinória? Não consigo imaginar uma razão para não podermos. E mesmo que os outros oitavanistas não possam, tenho certeza que os nossos postos serviriam de alguma coisa. E Ginny provavelmente poderá nos visitar", ela acrescentou rapidamente, já que Ginny e Harry lançaram-lhe olhares cheios de pânico.

Ron esfaqueou um ovo e o mastigou, suas pálpebras ainda pesadas. A Sra. Weasley foi para trás dele e começou a pentear seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás enquanto ele tentava engolir. Assim que ela terminou o trabalho em Ron, ela partiu para Harry, nem se preocupando em pedir permissão. Ela estava trabalhando num nó que mais parecia um ninho de rato quando George entrou na sala, se deixando cair numa cadeira. Ele estivera estranhamente sério durante o verão, embora começasse a fazer piadinhas novamente, apesar delas não serem mais tão engraçadas. "O café da manhã parece deliciovo, mãe", ele disse. Os outros riram, mais por George do que pelo humor da piada. Verdade seja dita, George era ligeiramente decepcionante. "Para Hogwarts, então?" ele perguntou. "Sabe, eu não terminei o sétimo ano e estou muito bem".

A Sra. Weasley puxou a cabeça de Harry com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. "Ai!"

"Oh, desculpe, querido", ela disse, lançando um olhar desaprovador para George.

"Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley", Hermione disse prudentemente, "nenhum de nós tem a intenção de largar a escola. Não é?" Ela recebeu uma resposta pouco entusiasmada dos outros, mas eles concordaram rapidamente quando Molly virou seus olhos de desaprovação para eles. Hermione olhou seu relógio e soltou uma exclamação. "Precisamos ir!"

Harry, livre do pente da Sra. Weasley, tomou seu suco e se levantou. Os outros seguiram o seu exemplo e todos pegaram seus malões, Bichento rosnava dentro de sua gaiola.

"Arthur! Eles estão partindo!" Sra. Weasley avisou. O Sr. Weasley apareceu da sala de estar, uma cópia do Profeta em sua mão.

"Vocês têm certeza que não querem que nós os deixemos na estação?" ele perguntou. Eles balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Eles só ficariam na plataforma um minuto antes de entrar no trem. "Está bem, então". Houve uma série de abraçs e beijos entre todos, até Percy foi do jardim se despedir. George os desejou "um dia orelhoso", e eles partiram.

Hermione não tropeçou ao chegar à plataforma. Ela aparatara o bastante no último ano para se tornar uma profissional. Os outros já estavam se apressando para o trem quando Hermione parou, algo prateado chamando sua atenção.

Bem no final da plataforma do trem, perto do carro dos Monitores, duas figuras com cabelos loiros estavam se abraçando. Mais precisamente, a mulher estava dando um abraço forte e desesperado no garoto. Não demorou muito para reconhecê-los como Narcissa e Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável com a atenção que sua mãe lhe dava. Ele acabara de se afastar dela, preparando-se para partir quando ela o puxou pelo pulso. Ela disse algo, ainda parecendo desesperada, e ele fez um aceno positivo relutantemente com cabeça. Ela passou uma mão no cabelo dele antes de retirá-la para cobrir seus olhos, e Hermione teve a impressão desagradável que a estóica Narcissa Marlfoy acabara de explodir em lágrimas. Draco olhous para os lados com desconforto antes de dar um beijo rápido na testa da mãe, suspirando e entrando no trem. Foi só no último segundo antes de perdê-lo de vista que Hermione percebeu o rápido brilho prateado do seu pulso de novo. Ela percebeu (atrasada) que parecia mais uma algema que uma pulseira. Narcissa usava um igual, só diferia no tamanho, mas parecendo tão pesado quanto o outro.

Aquele pedaço de gelo se acomodou no estômago de Hermione mais uma vez. A Sra. Malfoy virou, e Hermione desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ele tinha quase certeza que a mulher a pegara assistindo àquele momento íntimo. O trem fez um barulho ruminante de impaciência, e Hermione se apressou para levantar o seu malão e colocá-lo para dentro antes de começar a procurar pelos seus amigos. Ela só teve tempo para guardar as suas coisas antes que Ginny, Ron e Harry a arrastassem para o compartimento dos Monitores.

Num ano normal, havia 24 monitores, um ou dois a mais ou a menos dependendo se os Monitores Chefes tivessem sido monitores ou não. Este ano, a esse número se acrescentavam um Ron, uma Hermione, um Harry, uma Padma Patil e uma Hannah Abbott. Malfoy estava ausente, e Hermione não podia culpá-lo pro presumir que seus deveres de monitor haviam sido retirados. Nem preciso dizer que o compartimento parecia uma lata de sardinhas.

O Monitor Chefe, quem Hermione acreditava se chamar Wilkes, começou explicando aos quintanistas quais seriam seus deveres como monitores. Depois, uma sonserina do sexto ano chamada Astoria Greengrass pediu atenção e fez a pergunta inevitável "Qual é a desses alunos mais velhos", ela apontou para Hannah e para Ron, "estarem aqui? E por que aqueles dois", ela apontou para Hermione e Harry, "têm aqueles broches?"

"Nós fomos convidados de voltar para completar a nossa educação", Hermione explicou repentinamente nervosa com todos os olhos voltados para ela. "Nós seremos separados do resto de vocês, na nossa própria sala comunal". Houve um burburinho entre os alunos mais novos. "Harry e eu recebemos o título honorário de Monitores Chefes Suplentes". Wilkes parecia um pouco desapontado com a notícia. "Mas, em maior parte, nós só daremos detenção e tiraremos e daremos pontos", ela terminou.

"Interessante", Greengrass disse e sentou.

Quando a reunião terminou oficialmente, alguns monitores foram vigiar o corredor, e Hermione, Ron, Harry e Ginny foram atrás de um compartimento, algo difícil de achar. O trem parecia estar superlotado. Finalmente, eles encontraram um compartimento com apenas Luna e Dean - por sorte o compartimento no qual Hermione tinha colocado seu malão – e se acomodaram.

"Então", Dean disse, e Hermione não pôde evitar perceber que ele e Luna de mãos dadas, a garota olhando sonhadoramente para seus pés com pantufas e coelhinho, "Eu estava tentando adivinhar quantos do nosso ano voltaram. Eu não vi mais ninguém ainda. E vocês?"

"Bem, Padma Patil está aqui", ron começou. Ele a mencionou rapidamente, e Hermione se perguntou se ele realmente achava que ela poderia ter ciúmes de uma garota com quem ele foi a um baile e ignorou a noite toda. "E Hannah Abbott".

"E Malfoy", Harry murmurou, embora parecesse indiferente.

"Então a Parvati também deve estar por aí em algum lugar", Hermione disse. Ela acabara de falar quando bateram na porta e Padma enfiou a cabeça dentro do compartimento. Claro, ela e Parvati eram idênticas então eles precisaram de um momento para ver o broche de Monitora e a gravata azul antes de ter certeza que ela não era a irmã.

"Vocês se importam?" ela perguntou. Ela entrou seguida por Hannah e outra garota pequena usando uma gravata lufa-lufa amarela; Elas se apertaram nos assentos que sobraram. Padma suspirou. "Caso vocês estejam se perguntando, Parvati não está aqui".

"Não?" Hermione perguntou. Ela nunca for a muito próxima da antiga colega de quarto, mas teria sido agradável vê-la.

Padma estufou o peito. "E vocês _nunca_ vão conseguir adivinhar por quê! Minha querida irmã se casou!" Todos no compartimento congelaram, e Hermione não conseguia suportar a idéia de olhar para Ron, como se algum grande desastre fosse acontecer se ela o fizesse.

"Mas ela só tem dezoito anos", Ginny disse. Ela era tão próxima de Parvati quanto Hermione era das garotas com quem Ginny divida o dormitório, então ela parecia mais capaz de enfrentar o tabu do casamento entre jovens do que os outros. O fato de ela ser mais nova também ajudava, já que não parecia algo tão próximo.

Padma deu de ombros, parecendo atormentada. "Eu que o diga. Ela conheceu algum Auror novinho durante a, er, batalha final", ela estava evitando olhar para Harry agora, "e eu acho que eles simplesmente deram certo. Os dois foram viver juntos nos Estados Unidos". Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu juro que às vezes eu não acredito que eu e ela temos os mesmos genes porque eu simplesmente não entendo o que se passa na cabeça dela".

"Ela provavelmente pegou um caso grave de Tremeliquitite". Isso feio de Luna, que agora descansava a cabeça no ombro de Dean. Ele parecia vagamente nervoso.

Padma respirou lentamente, como se tentasse decidir se deveria ou não ousar perguntar a sua colega Corvinal do que ela estava falando. "Que seria?" ela perguntou afinal.

"É uma doença do estômago, que causa bolhas no formato de borboletas dançarem pela cavidade. Geralmente causada pela mordida do verme do amor, que depois se aloja no coração para depositar seus ovos". Essa afirmação foi o bastante para Padma balançar a cabeça e ignorar as idéias de Luna.

A pequena lufa-lufa caiu na risada. "Tremeliquite", ela murmurou. "Essa é boa, Looney".

Ginny abriu a boca como se fosse defender Luna, mas a garota loira falou antes. "Você realmente deveria assinar o Pasquim, Enina."

A lufa-lufa franziu o cenho, e Hannah rapidamente a acalmou acariciando sua mão. "Está tudo bem, August", ela disse. "Não é um apelido tão ruim".

Ron franziu a testa, "Como se tira Nina de August?"

"Não é Nina, Ronald. É Enina. Ela é a Pequenina August Moon", Luna respondeu, seu tom sonhado. "É um nome tão bonito".

"Então você não pode me culpar por não gostar da parte da pequenina", ela disse se levantando. Ela era muito baixinha, Hermione pensou. Ela parecia ter só 1,35m. "Eu sei que eu sou baixinha. Eu preferiria não ser lembrada disso, no entanto".

Luna simplesmente deu de ombros do jeito sonhador dela.

O resto da viagem foi confortável, Hermione conheceu melhor suas três novas colegas de quarto enquanto Harry, Ron, Ginny e Dean tinham uma discussão intensa sobre quadribol. August teve de interromper para explicar como não conseguia entender como Ron poderia apoiar os Cannons, e a única coisa que evitou um debate acalorado de começar foi a chegada o carrinho de comida.

Estava ficando escuro quando o Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente chegou à estação de Hogsmeade.

A viagem de carruagem foi lenta e esburacada, e todos prontamente ignoraram a presença dos testrálios. Quando chegaram ao castelo, os cinco grifinórios sentaram à sua mesa e esperam a Seleção.

Hermione só passou os olhos pelas outras mesas para ter certeza que tinha identificado todos os seus colegas oitavanistas, mas seus olhos pararam quando encontraram a mesa sonserina. Parecia com um queijo suíço gigante. Tantos alunos faltando, Hermione mal podia acreditar. Malfoy estava sentado em um dos cantos, completamente sozinho. Nenhum dos outros sonserinos prestava atenção nele. Ele simplesmente ficava lá sentado, só levantava os olhos para ver o banquinho onde ficava o Chapéu Seletor. Sua expressão estaria vazia não fosse pelo ligeiro enrugamento que fazia sua sobrancelha.

Hermione interrompeu sua análise com o começo da cerimônia de Seleção e aplaudiu todos os primeiranistas, secretamente feliz cada vez que um deles preenchia um buraco da mesa da sonserina.

Depois do banquete, McGonagall se levantou e trouxe a atenção da sala para ela. "Eu gostaria de dar boas-vindas a todos que voltaram para mais um ano em Hogwarts", ela começou. "Eu também gostaria de estender essas boas-vindas aos nossos novos professores". Ela se virou para indicar os três novos adultos na mesa. "Professor Candanver, Poções". Um homem careca levantou e balançou a cabeça para os alunos. "Professor Writzky, Estudos Trouxas". Uma mulher com um nariz especialmente grande e piercings levantou e acenou. "E, finalmente, professora Amorell. Que ensinará uma nova matéria este ano no lugar de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas". McGonagall os encarou, como se desafiasse alguém a protestar. "Terapia de Angústia, Unificação Entre as Casas e Tolerância".

A jovem moça que levantou tinha uma cicatriz rosa forte do lado do rosto, mas sorriu, acenando brevemente e sentando num mar de vestes azuis.

Hermione lançou um olhar para Malfoy para ver sua reação à nova aula, ele estava consternado.

**n/t:** _Yay! Estou de volta exatamente uma semana depois. Era o que eu pretendia fazer, mas achei que não fosse ter tempo e quase não tive mesmo. Traduzi tudo isso hoje, então talvez haja um erro ou outro, me corrijam por favor!_


	3. Ao Alcance

Capítulo 3: Ao alcance

Por Marmalade Fever

A mãe de Draco o segurou pelo braço quando ele estava prestes a partir. Ele se voltou para encará-la, sentindo-se relutante. Era uma situação com a qual ele não sabia lidar. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrima, começando a escorrer e deixar caminhos silenciosos nas suas bochechas macias. "Draco", sua voz estava tão estrangulada por lágrimas e desespero que ele mal podia ouvi-la, "tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu sempre quis, é que você fosse feliz. Contanto que você esteja a salvo e feliz, eu estarei feliz. Então, eu quero que você faça algo pra mim. O que quer que você ache que vai te fazer feliz, não tenha receio em pegar." Ele olhou para seus claros olhos vermelhos por um momento, sem certeza de como receber essa declaração, os dedos dela cavando marcas em seu pulso como uma deformidade, então ele simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. O que mais ele poderia fazer quando sua mãe estava em tal estado? O menor dos sorrisos tentou curvar os lábios dela enquanto ela passava a mão pelos cabelos delem do jeito que ela fazia quando ele era muito pequeno e dormia com a cabeça no colo dela. A mão dela vacilou, seus músculos perderam a força e ela se moveu para cobrir os olhos quando uma onda de angústia se apossou dela. Em pânico, Draco olhou para os lados antes de inclinar-se para beijar a testa de sua mãe, esperando em vão que aquele pequeno gesto pudesse lhe trazer algum conforto. Suspirando, ele entrou no trem.

Ele desejou amargamente que seu pai não fosse uma casca vazia esperando a morte.

Draco assistia McGonagall concluir seu discurso com amargura. _Seja bonzinho, se dê bem com os outros, supere. Vamos evitar outra guerra, certo?_ Essas não eras as palavras exatamente, mas foi o que ele entendeu. Ela explicou a todos sobre os alunos que voltaram. Havia outros alunos de anos diferentes, mas eles não estavam sendo tão segregados quanto ele e os outros "Oitavanistas".

Ele estava deliberadamente tentando não fazer contato visual com o resto da Sonserina. Era difícil dizer o porquê exatamente, mas parecia que ao falar com alguém, de verdade, ele estaria admitindo algo. O que esse algo era... ele não tinha certeza. Mas quanto menos ele falasse sobre aquele último ano, melhor. E falar com seus colegas sonserinos parecia a pior opção, eles haviam o conhecido e admirado por algo que não significava mais nada.

Na verdade, ele sentia como se precisasse se reinventar. Tudo bem, aquela parecia uma palavra forte demais. Ele sentia como se ele precisasse de um novo motivo para ser respeitado, algo que ninguém, nem Potter ou o antigo Lorde das Trevas, pudesse tomar dele.

Ele percebeu, relutantemente, durante aquele verão terrível que ele passara quase sua vida escolar inteira escondendo-se atrás das formas corpulentas de Crabbe e Goyle, o nome (discutivelmente) respeitável de seu pai, seu próprio sobrenome, seu sangue e dinheiro. Tirando aquilo, que qualidades respeitáveis ele tinha? Sua postura, seu humor afiado, suas habilidades decentes – mas nunca o bastante – de Quadribol, um bom conhecimento de feitiços e um cabelo bonito.

Não era o bastante.

Crabbe e seu pai nunca voltariam mesmo.

Logo quando todos já estavam se levantando para se ir para cama, com as cabeças pendendo um pouco, McGonagall fez um limpou a garganta. "Todos os Oitavanistas, por favor venham a mim para serem conduzidos a sua sala comunal".

Draco deslizou silenciosamente ao longo da mesa até onde McGonagall estava. Havia oito dele, um número irônico já que eles eram oitavanistas. Eles até mesmo eram quatro meninas e quatro meninos. E metade, ele notou azedamente, era composta de grifinórios.

Quão absolutamente nauseante.

Draco desenvolvera um desejo inabalável de nunca, jamais falar com Harry Potter novamente. O que não parecia muito provável a essa altura. Ele passara a maior parte do mês tentando digerir o fato de que ele de alguma forma fora o dono da melhor varia, a droga da Varinha da Morte pelo amor de Deus, sem nem ao menos _saber_.

Sua varinha atual era boa e tudo mais. Mas sempre seria uma decepção em comparação.

"Sigam-me, por favor," McGonagall disse formalmente. Draco seguia o pequeno grupo, apenas alguns passos atrás de Dean Thomas.

Uma repentina ânsia de vômito o tomou quando Weasley pegou a mão de Granger e a apertou com excessiva ternura. Bem, já estava mais do que na hora. Tornara-se óbvio para Draco que os dois se tornariam um casal desde o quarto ano, quando Weasley parou de adular para rosnar para Viktor Krum. Granger não tinha agido de forma mais de forma mais digna no sexto ano, ainda que as memórias de Draco andassem um pouco... ocupadas com outras coisas na época.

Quando McGonagall finalmente parou, tudo que Draco conseguia fazer era olhar, e quase perdeu a senha que ela deu a impressionante estátua de Merlim: salamandra vermelha.

Sério? _Sério?_

Ao lado, Harry Potter deu uma gargalhada mal disfarçada e os outros dois terços também estavam tentando problemas em esconder a risada.

Era o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, só que completamente reformado. Onde os boxes ficavam, havia uma fileira de cadeiras macias e confortáveis e um sofá enorme. À direita, onde antigamente houvera um espelho de uma parede a outra para as garotas se emperiquitarem na frente, agora existia uma lareira, a fumaça magicamente redirecionada. Mas o mais interessante de tudo estava ao lado da lareira, onde antes ficava a pia quebrada. Havia, agora, uma escada em espiral levando ao andar de baixo.

"Abaixo", McGonagall disso, "as escadas levam a duas direções. Para a direita fica o dormitório feminino, e o masculino, para a esquerda".

"Professora?"Granger, tipicamente, com a mão levantada.

"Som, Srta. Granger?"

"Professora, eu poderia perguntar o que houve com a Câmara?" Câmara? Do que ela estava falando?

"Ela fica ainda mais embaixo, mas bastante inacessível. Seus dormitórios são recentes, da mesma forma que um porão ou sótão". McGonagall fungou.

"Olá, Draco". Ele quase pulou de susto quando a Murta flutuou logo de trás através dele, mandando calafrios pelos seus braços e pescoço. "Harry", ela acrescentou em tom desdenhoso.

"Olá, Murta", disse Potter, repentinamente tenso. Seus olhos passaram por Draco por um momento, talvez lembrando da última vez que os três estiveram no aposento juntos. Não era uma memória exatamente agradável para Draco também.

"Murta", McGonagall disse, como se escolhesse as palavras como muito cuidado, "Eu aprecio o fato de você ter se voluntariado a ser meio que a Fantasma dos oitavanistas, mas realmente não é necessário. E eu sinto muito pelo inconveniente".

"Inconveniente?" Os olhos da Murta se estreitaram. "Inconveniente!" Ela voou ao redor da sala rapidamente. "Você destruiu o meu cano!" ela guinchou.

"Ora, vamos, Murta", McGonagall enfatizando suas palavras, adotando o tom de detenção, "há muitos outros cômodos no castelo que você poderia assombrar! Mas eu realmente preciso que você deixe este".

Murta estufou o peito "Mas foi aqui onde eu _morri_", ela enfatizou. "Seu vivos insensíveis, sempre pensando em vocês mesmos só porque ainda respiram! Só esperem até vocês morrerem. Aí vocês vão querer que alguém desse um cano pra assombrar". Ainda chorando, a Murta desapareceu lareira acima.

McGonagall respirou fundo antes de olhar para os alunos. "Vocês são todos jovens adultos responsáveis. Eu espero que vocês ajam de acordo". Ela olhou deliberadamente para a sua direção. Ela pausou então, como se considerasse as suas opções. "Além disso, eu sinto em informar que o Conselho decidiu que os oitavanistas não poderão participar dos times de quadribol das casas este ano devido a injustiça pela sua idade".

Do outro lado da sala, os olhos do Weasley se esbugalharam. Draco teria rido, não fosse pela pulseira... algema... tanto faz, mexendo no seu braço. Ele preferia não ser assassinado na sua cama sem ter como revidar.

"Alguma pergunta?" McGonagall perguntou, passando os olhos por detrás dos óculos ao redor da sala.

Granger, previsivelmente, levantou a mão, sua manga escorregando e revelando seu longo braço pálido. "Nós poderemos visitar as salas comunais das nossas casas?"

McGonagall pareceu considerar a pergunta. "Sim", ela disse finalmente, "No entanto, eu gostaria de desencorajar que passem a maior parte do tempo lá. Nós investimos muito tempo e esforço para remodelar essa sala comunal para vocês –" Draco riu com isso, era um banheiro feminino, afinal "– e eu odiaria que fosse desperdiçado".

Granger levantou o braço de novo, mas McGonagall acenou para que ela continuasse antes que o braço dela alcançasse o ar. "Nós podemos ter convidados aqui?"

"Receio que não, só por causa da privacidade. Agora, a menos que tenham mais alguma dúvida, eu tenho muito a fazer antes do começo das aulas amanhã". Ela desejou boa noite e saiu.

Com uma assustadora sincronia, todas as cabeças se voltaram para Draco. "Quê?", ele perguntou, cruzando os braços de forma que a algema ficasse escondida.

"Vai ser um longo ano", Potter disse afinal, e deixou nisso.

Um a um, todos começaram a investigar seu novo ambiente. Havia dois quadros nas paredes. Um de um homem quase dormindo cujo chapéu de dormir caíra em seu colo. O outro era um diabrete que sorria para eles, arreganhando as 4 fileiras de dentes afiados. "Acho que não vou gostar muito dele", Hannah observou.

"Oh!" Isso veio da Granger. "Pensei em outra coisa que eu queria perguntar". Ela suspirou tirando o cabelo do rosto. "Eu vou para o dormitório". E com isso ela desceu as escadas.

Draco permaneceu na sala comunal o bastante apenas para fazer uma observação geral do cômodo. Apesar das modificações, ainda era um banheiro, e aquilo era um insulto ao nome Malfoy.

Com isso, ele seguiu o exemplo de Granger e desceu as escadas, olhando por detrás do ombro para ter certeza que nenhum garoto grifinório decidiria expressar sua inimizade com uma boa azaração de pernas bambas.

Ao final da escada, havia duas portas.

Sendo um adolescente, Draco se perguntou por um momento se havia algum topo de feitiço na porta da direita. Não havia escadas para se transformarem em escorregador como no dormitório feminino da sonserina. McGonagall não era burra, no entanto. Ele tinha certeza que ela tomara algum tipo de precaução. Mas afinal, por que ele se importava?

Quatro garotas dividiriam aquele dormitório. Duas eram lufa-lufas. Ele tinha limites que iam acima daquilo. A Patil era conrvinal, e ele não tinha nada conta aquela casa. Mas ele nunca se sentira particularmente atraído por nenhuma das gemas Patil, apesar da sua óbvia beleza. Havia algo na forma como elas se portavam. Embora Padma fosse um pouco melhor que sua irmã idiota e obcecada pela Trelawney, ela ainda possuía algo de irritante que ele não conseguia nomear. E, finalmente, havia a Granger, a única ocupante do quarto no momento. Tinha coisas erradas demais nela para ele citar: seu sangue era apenas uma delas, e o fato dela ter sido torturada pela tia dele apenas alguns meses antes era outra.

A porta da esquerda abriu facilmente e ele se encontrou num quarto muito mais digno do que ele esperava depois de ver a sala comunal. Havia quatro camas de dossel decentes, tudo em cores neutras ou de madeira. Seu malão estava ao lado da sua cama à esquerda da porta do banheiro. Havia duas janelas encantadas que agora mostravam o céu noturno e a Floresta Proibida.

Se ele sentasse em sua cama com as cortinas fechadas, ele talvez conseguisse ignorar seus novos colegas de quarto.

Ele esperava que sim, pelo menos.

Draco fingiu dormir e ouviu Thomas, Weasley e Potter contando histórias sobre seus verões. Weasley falava sobre Granger... muito.

"Você acha que a Hermione iria comigo a Hogsmeade neste final de semana?", ele perguntou.

"Não sei, Ron". Potter respondeu. "É a primeira semana de aula. Ela vai querer estudar".

Weasley riu, "É, provavelmente. Você quer voar, então? Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que a McGonagall falou sobre o quadribol!"

Potter suspirou. "É, a gente pode jogar uma partida entre nós três. Talvez a Ginny também. Afinal, eu comprei um kit de bolas no verão e eu quero testar a Skybeam em algum lugar que não seja o pomar".

Skybeam? Skybeam Millenium? "Você acabou de dizer o que eu acho que disse, Potter?"

Embora Draco não pudesse ver, os outros deram um pulo. "O que parece pra você?" Weasley perguntou.

Draco grunhiu, "Caso você tenha esquecido, cabeça de fuinha _(__**n/t:**__Fuinha em inglês é weasel, daí a piada Weasley/Weasel)_, eu por acaso gosto de quadribol. Você disse que tem uma Skybeam Millenium, Potter?"

"É, eu disso, Doninha". Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Interessante". Aquele era o único comentário seguro em que ele conseguiu pensar sem expressar seu entusiasmo.

"Essa é uma palavra engraçada", disse Thomas, entre um bocejo. "Interessante é meio neutro. Poderia ser bom ou ruim".

"Eu tenho consciência disso".

Weasley grunhiu. "Por que diabos nós estamos falando com a Doninha?_ Silencio_."

Draco abriu e fechou a boca e nenhum barulho saiu. Que audácia!

"Ron", Potter disse meio ralhando meio rindo.

Draco abriu as cortinas e deu dedo para o Weasleu. E ao invés de causar a raiva que ele pretendia, o outro caiu na gargalhada.

"Certo, certo, Ron, tire o feitiço e nós vamos pra cama, certo?" Potter ainda estava tendo problemas para não rir.

"Certo. Mas eu estou avisando, Malfoy. Eu seu onde você dorme". Há-há-há, muito inteligente. "_Finite incantatum_".

"Pela primeira fez eu fico satisfeito que o Potter te mantenha com a rédea curta", Draco resmungou antes de fechar as cortinas de novo. Ele dormiu com um olho aberto. Seria um longo ano.

_**N/T:**__ Ok! Desculpem pelos dois dias de atraso, certo? Antes tarde do que nunca :D_


	4. Amoral Amorell

Capítulo 4: Amoral Amorell

Por Marmalade Fever

Logo depois do almoço, Hermione se encontrava na antiga sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, passando os olhos pelos outros oito alunos. Parece que essa aula, Terapia de Angústia, Unificação Entre as Casas e Tolerância – ela estava convencida que de eles precisavam de uma abreviação de algum tipo – seria a única em que todos os oitavanistas teriam juntos e sem a presença de nenhum setimanista. Era bem estranho. Sua aula de Aritmância também não tinha muitos alunos, mas mesmo em comparação, essa aula tinha um número ridiculamente pequeno de alunos.

Antes de ela conseguir chegar ao significado de eles terem essa especificamente essa aula juntos, Professora Amorell entrou na sala.

"Boa tarde, todo mundo", ela disse, colocando a bolsa na mesa e sentando em cima da mesma. Ela estava descalça. Isso parecia bem estranho também. Ela sorriu alegremente para eles, sua cicatriz se enrugando. "Pra começar, eu gostaria de esclarecer algo. Vocês terão todos uma sessão de conselho de angústia comigo – num período sem aula. Se eu sentir que é necessário, talvez haja mais sessões". Os olhos dela cruzaram com os de Harry brevemente. Ele ficou sombrio.

"Agora", ela continuou, "a matéria dessa aula é bem óbvia por causa do título". Com um aceno da varinha o nome entediantemente longo apareceu no quadro. "Se eu não estiver enganada, geralmente vai ser algo bem divertido, embora em alguns momentos vocês talvez discordem". Amorell riu, mas Hermione não tinha certeza do porquê. Um pressentimento ruim tomou conta dela.

"Parece que tivemos sorte. Foi um pedido meu que a turma tivesse todos os oitavanistas e só oitavanistas. Já que vocês estão em um número par, é uma oportunidade excelente para dividi-los em pares". Ela sorriu largamente.

"Então, isso é o que vamos fazer. Eu quero que cada um ache alguém do sexo oposto que não, repito, _não_ seja da mesma casa. Essa pessoa vai ser a sua parceira para a maior parte das atividades durante o ano".

Hermione teve a grande infelicidade de ter um cérebro que trabalhava depressa, e foi aí que ela entrou em pânico completamente. Ela passou os olhos pela sala em desespero, mas ela não havia nenhuma esperança para ela. Harry acabara de se juntar a Hannah. Ron estava indeciso entre August e Padma – ou a garota que não gostava dos Cannons ou a que ainda carregava certa mágoa desde o baile do quarto ano. Dean também parecia indeciso.

Finalmente, ela olhou para Malfoy. Ele estava tentando, e falhando, em capturar o olhar de Padma. Ignorando-o, Padma foi direto para Dean, que sorriu parecendo aliviado com a escolha.

Percebendo isso, Ron foi emburrado para August, que estava usando o broche do Holy-Head Harpies.

E era isso.

Ele era o único garoto na sala que não era grifinório, o que significava que ele seria o parceiro dela de qualquer jeito. Hermione se dirigiu para ele cuidadosamente. Ela podia fazer isso, disse para si mesma. Ela era a diplomática dos dois. Ela era a mais disposta para prática de União Entre as Casas.

Mas era a droga do Malfoy, ela fez bico.

Ele franziu a testa ao vê-la se aproximar. "O quê? Você?", ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu". Ela cruzou os braços e fixou o olhar num ponto a sua frente.

"Inacreditável", ele murmurou. Ele estava com a varinha na mão, ela notou. Ela adivinhou que ele provavelmente estava encantado por poder usá-la, agora que estavam em aula. E pela expressão no rosto dele, ela viu que ele também percebera a parceria forçada dos dois.

"Todos têm seus parceiros?" Amorell perguntou, sua voz alegre demais, considerando a situação. "Hoje a aula será sobre confiança. E eu sinto muito se parece brega e clichê, mas eu terei de fazê-los fazer uma coisa ou outra que não queiram". Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Malfoy não parecia particularmente feliz também. "Eu quero que todas as meninas façam uma fila na minha mesa. Meninos, vocês vão pegar as suas parceiras quando elas caírem de costas da mesa".

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram como bolas de tênis, se não maiores. Todo seu corpo ficou tão tenso quanto um estilingue pronto para ser solto. Lentamente, Malfoy se virou para ela. "Isso vai ser interessante", ele disse parecendo um gato prestes a comer um rato muito grande.

"E, depois, é claro, as meninas pegarão os meninos... partindo do princípio que eles não são muito pesados pra vocês", Amorell acrescentou. "Talvez eu abaixe a mesa um pouco".

"Eu não vou deixar você cair se você não me deixar", Hermione disse, sua voz cheia de pânico enquanto o sorriso maligno de Malfoy crescia.

"Deixar você cair? Ora, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas", ele deu uma risada mal escondida.

Relutantemente, Hermione foi para o final da fila. August já estava em cima da mesa, Ron parado com os braços esticados para pegá-la. Apesar de sua apreensão, ela teve de sorrir com a estranheza da certeza. Ron era quase 50 centímetros mais alto que August. Pegá-la seria fácil para ele. O contrário – August pegar Ron – seria impossível, a menos que ela usasse um feitiço de amortecimento.

"Olha, você tem certeza que vai me pegar?" August estava perguntando.

"Sim", Ron disse.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim", ele grunhiu.

"Você está com os braços esticados?"

"Sim". Ron já estava mais que irritado a essa altura.

August respirou fundo. "Certo". E ela caiu da mesa, Ron a pegou com facilidade. Ela ficou agarrada no braço dele por um instante, parecendo aterrorizada enquanto Ron ria e a colocava de pé.

Padma foi a próxima, e Dean quase a deixou cair, fazendo a garota resmungar um pouco antes de ir se sentar. Harry pegou Hannah como se ela não fosse nada mais que uma goles grande demais. Em fim era a vez de Hermione.

Com as pernas tremendo, ela subiu na cadeira e então na mesa, e então... ela se recusou a se virar de costas. "Não se preocupe", Ron disse, "nós vamos nos assegurar que ele vai pegar você". Ele enfatizou suas palavras batendo a varinha contra a palma da mão. Feixes roxos saíram da ponta, e ele balançou a mão queimada, fazendo careta.

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Anda logo, Granger", ele disse, batendo os dedos contra o bícepe.

"Descruze os braços antes", ela praticamente latiu. "E estou avisando, não vou hesitar em tirar pontos se eu tiver de fazê-lo." Ela estava se recordando de suas aulas de natação. Ela sempre odiara pular para o fundo, e então ficava lá parada, congelada no lugar até se convencer a pular. Desta vez, era como se ela estivesse, cegamente, pulando na boca do tubarão.

Ele estendeu os braços, ainda parecendo terrivelmente entediado. Relutantemente, ela se virou. Mil e um, mil e dois, ela contou na cabeça. E então se deixou cair.

Ela só teve tempo de sentir os pés escorregarem pela quina da mesa antes de sentir dois braços fortes a segurarem. Um estava embaixo de suas coxas, o outro, nos ombros.

Antes do que ela gostaria – e por que ela pensara isso, ela não fazia idéia – ele a colocara de pé e estava limpando as mãos e as vestes.

"Merlim, Granger, o que você come? Penas? Eu poderia te jogar por um aro de quadribol sem nenhum esforço", Hermione fechou a cara, embora aquele parecesse um elogio escondido.

Amorell começou a bater palmas. "Uma pequena mudança de planos. Eu acho que não seria seguro para a Srta. Moon tentar pegar o Sr. Weasley, então eu pensei em um jogo de confiança diferente pra vocês". Hermione gemeu. Ela teve a impressão que não ia gostar _nada _daquela aula. "Então, o plano é o seguinte: eu vou colocar um feitiço temporário de cegueira nos meninos. Meninas, vocês vão guiá-los pela sala, talvez até pelo castelo se quiserem. Só que vocês terão de trazê-los de volta dez minutos antes do final da aula para eu poder dizer qual será o seu dever de casa e tirar o feitiço de cegueira".

Quando Malfoy voltou seu olhar para Hermione desta vez, quem parecia aterrorizado era ele. Hermione deu um sorriso cheio de malícia. "Com medo?"

* * *

Draco assistiu enquanto a expressão de irritação de Granger ia para uma de maldade que poderia competir com qualquer uma dele.

O nome da professora Amorell o fazia lembrar de três coisas diferentes. A primeira era bem boba: amoras. Ele gostava de amoras, especialmente na geléia. A segunda era o que ele estava pensando agora, vendo o sorriso malicioso crescer cada vez mais. Amoral. A mulher era definitivamente amoral se ela estava tentando obrigá-los a participar de jogos de _ligação_ desse jeito. A terceira? Amor. O que ele não sentia pela alegre professora, nem pela Granger, se interessasse a alguém saber.

"Venha, Malfoy", ela disse.

"Eu acho que você entende a minha hesitação, Granger", ele disse, franzindo a testa. Ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a sair do lugar enquanto ela não tirasse aquele sorriso maldoso do rosto.

Amorell, no entanto, não queria nem saber. "Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger, eu presumo?" Ela perguntou. Ela tinha uma folha com pequenas fotos de cada um deles grudadas ao lado de seus nomes. Draco ficou satisfeito ao ver que a foto dele tinha um expressão aristocrática, a sobrancelha esquerda parcialmente levantada. A maioria das pessoas só conseguiam levantar uma sobrancelha. Draco conseguia levantar as duas, embora a direita levantasse mais que a esquerda. Mas, após muita contemplação em frente a espelhos ao longo dos anos, ele decidira que ele preferia a sutileza da esquerda à obviedade da direita. A esquerda exalava poder. A direita significava descrença e zombaria.

"Sim, somos nós", Granger respondeu pelos dois, ignorante sobre as contemplações de Draco sobre a psicologia conotativa sobre o levantamento de sobrancelhas.

"Ah, sim," Amorell disse, assentindo a cabeça e colocando 'ok' ao lado dos nomes. "E eu vejo aqui, Srta. Granger, que você é uma nascida-trouxa. Está certo?"

As sobrancelhas de Granger se juntaram, não em confusão, mas em cautela, ela decidiu. "Sim", ela disse lentamente, como se estivesse tentando descobrir como seria seu relacionamento com a nova professora.

"Interessante." E lá estava aquela palavra que deixara Thomas tão nervoso. "Ficarei muito satisfeita em assistir o desenvolvimento da sua parceria".

"Quanto a isso..." Granger começou.

"Pares como vocês são exatamente o motivo de essa aula existir" Amorell continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o que a garota falar. "União entre as casas e tolerância". Ela enfatizou. "Eu tenho esperanças, assim como os administradores da escola, que nós sejamos capazes de evitar guerras futuras sufocando toda essa besteira sobre superioridade do sangue puro e, embora não fosse a intenção dos Fundadores das Casas, rivalidade entre as Casas baseada – desde a sua criação – em simples características". Por Merlim, a mulher estava sorrindo de novo. "Então, vocês nem imaginam quão satisfeita eu fiquei pelos dois terem ficado juntos. A maior contenda está entre os nascidos-trouxas e os puro-sangues e grifinórios e sonserinos. E vocês tiveram papéis tão opostos durante a Guerra". E então o que era um verdadeiro sorriso assustador tomou conta do rosto da mulher, a cicatriz se engilhando horrivelmente. "É claro, outra parte da tolerância está em quebrar as barreiras do sexismo, e é por isso que eu coloquei todos com pessoas do sexo oposto".

Com isso, a mulher se voltou para Draco, murmurou o feitiço de cegueira , e tudo ficou escuro.

Por um longo momento, nada aconteceu. Draco simplesmente ficou lá, esperando pelo que seria uma das piores (e mais constrangedoras) experiências não relacionadas à Guerra da sua vida. Depois de um momento, ele se viu se concentrando na respiração de Granger.

"Bem?" ele falou afinal.

"Quieto, eu estou pensando", ela disse, repreendendo-o.

"Novidade, Granger. Você está sempre pensando" Apesar de suas preocupações, ele sabia que dos três capetinhas grifinórios, ela era quem menos provavelmente faria algo desnecessariamente infantil ou desrespeitoso.

E então ele sentiu ela puxar a manga dele. "Eu estava pensando qual seria a melhor forma de fazer isso sem ter de tocá-lo", ela confessou.

"Você não quer andar de mãos dadas? Estou magoado, de verdade".

"Mentiras não combinam com você, Malfoy", ela falou, sem paciência. Ela começara a levá-lo em direção ao que ele tinha quase certeza que era a porta da sala. O ambiente mudou ligeiramente quando eles pisaram no corredor, e Granger começou a guiá-lo para a direita.

Draco tentou se concentrar em onde eles estavam ou, pelo menos, onde ele achava que eles estavam. Se ele estivesse certo, eles não estavam muito longe de um lance de escadas, e ele automaticamente diminuiu o passo até que Granger estava quase tendo que arrastá-lo para que ele a seguisse. "Que foi?" Ela perguntou.

"Você não ia me avisar, ia?" Ele perguntou. Ele teria cruzado os braços se ele não tivesse, no momento, um parasita grudado a um deles.

"Te avisar do quê?"

"As escadas, Granger, eu não sou idiota, sabia? Eu não estou disposto a deixar você me jogar escada abaixo".

Para sua surpresa, ela riu. "Malfoy, você _é_ idiota. Ainda faltam uns 4 metros".

Ele a encarou severamente, embora pra falar a verdade, ele não soubesse onde a cabeça dela estava exatamente. Ele poderia estar encarando severamente para um lugar a quase um metro de distância do objetivo inicial. "E por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"

Ela soltou um barulho de irritação. "Bem, primeiro porque eu teria de descer primeiro, certo? Eu acho que você sentiria." Ela balançou o braço dele dentro da manga. "Mas se você está com medo, eu vou dar a volta e nós iremos na outra direção". Ele ouviu o barulho dos paços dela e sentiu quando ela puxou a sua manga, mas não queria se mexer.

"Eu não estou com medo", ele grunhiu. "Não há nada de errado com preservação do meu estado físico em vista de trapaça grifinória".

Ela riu. "Você me faz parecer o Pirraça. Eu sugiro que você comece a criar aquela confiança que esse exercício deveria colocar no seus atos."

Ele riu. "E era isso que você estava fazendo quando ameaçou tirar pontos há alguns minutos?"

"Touché". Ela puxou a manga dele de novo e ele, com relutância, a deixou virá-lo para a direção oposta. Ser guiado cegamente era uma experiência muito desorientante. Metade do tempo ele tinha certeza que ela o levaria direto para uma parede ou para uma janela aberta.

Ele tinham acabado de passar por uma esquina – ele achava que era uma esquina, pelo menos – quando ela parou repentinamente e ele tropeçou nela. O nariz dele bateu bem na cabeça dela e ele passou as mãos pelo rosto furiosamente, tentando tirar qualquer cabelo que houvesse nele.

E então, ela pegou o pulso dele e o puxou pra direção contrária, se mexendo com surpreendente agilidade. "O que foi?" ele perguntou quando começou a tropeçar alguns degraus. Ele estava batendo os joelhos então era bom que ela tivesse uma boa explicação.

"Trelawney", ela sibilou.

Draco nunca tivera aulas de Adivinhação. Ele fora sábio o bastante pra nem pensar no assunto. Mas ele ficou surpreso que a Aluna Favorita dos professores tivesse uma reação tão negativa por causa da professora com olhos de inseto.

Não era uma explicação boa o suficiente. Ele parou abruptamente e imediatamente desejou não tê-lo feito. Granger foi puxada pra trás ao tentar arrastá-lo e caiu, jogando os dois escada abaixo. O cotovelo dela contra o abdômen dele, e ele teve de novo a cara enfiada no cabelo dela cheirando a mel.

"Ai", ele gemeu enquanto ela se levantava. Ele ouviu o som de passos no final do corredor.

"Ah, é você, Srta. Granger", uma voz aérea disse com um tom de leve desdém. "O que você está fazendo fora de aula?"

O tom de Granger era desdenhoso. "Quer dizer que você não sabe? E eu pensei que você fosse capaz _prever_".

_**N/T:**__ Sim, eu sei! Não me batam! Eu demorei ANOS! (ok, não anos, mas meses, definitivamente). Me perdoem! Tudo que eu tenho pra dizer em minha defesa é que a minha vida estava louca, provas, Semana Cultural, Semana de Arte Moderna e VESTIBULAR! Mas nada temam. Eu não pretendo abandonar essa história. Posso demorar um pouco, mas ela vai ser terminada._


	5. Uma Profecia Improvável

Capítulo 5: Uma Profecia Improvável

Por Marmalade Fever

Hermione puxou Draco pela mão e o beijou, e então eles confessaram seu amor imortal um pelo outro e tiveram 6 filhos todos com nome de Darryl (exceto pelo Larry), e todos eles viveram felizes para sempre. Fim. Er, DIA DA MENTIRA! _(__**n/t:**__ ok, eu sei que hoje não é na verdade o dia da mentira, mas eu queria colocar essa parte e eu não ia esperar até o ano que vem pra postar isso. Se bem que não é tão má idéia...*risada maligna*)_

Draco teve uma imagem mental vívida da Professora Sibila Trelawney encarando Granger através dos aros grossos dos óculos, seus olhos ampliados duas vezes em relação ao tamanho normal, no mínimo. "Claramente, você não compreende o delicado equilíbrio que um Vidente deve utilizar ao escolher quais profecias manter em proeminência e quais ignorar."

"Ah, então você esqueceu. _Entendo_," Granger respondeu falsamente. Por alguma razão, Draco sempre imaginara que a grifinória só fosse mal-educada com sonserinos e jornalistas ácidos do Profeta Diário. Aparentemente, ele estava errado.

"Não, minha querida, o problema é que você não é capaz de entender," a mulher corrigiu, fungando. "E eu não esqueci. É, meramente, uma questão de escolha entre quais profecias são melhores para, digamos, permitir que os outros saibam que eu previ? Eu descobri que os cegos, como você, geralmente não apresentam resposta por terem a sua vida predeterminada, então eu escolho não alarmá-los por saber demais, cedo demais."

"Então, você está me protegendo por fingir que não sabia que eu estava aqui?", Granger traduziu.

"É muito mais complexo que isso, mas, resumindo, sim."

"Então você não deveria ter razão alguma para se preocupar com o fato que nós não estarmos na aula."

"Nós?" Trelawney questionou. "Oh." Aparentemente, Draco finalmente for a percebido. Ele ainda estava esfregando a nuca, vendo estrelas apesar da cegueira.

"Quer dizer que você também ignorou a presença dele até agora?", Granger interrogou.

"O Olho enxerga o que o Olho enxerga," Trelawney disse com superioridade.

Granger ficou em silêncio por um instante, mas pelo som abafado perto da sua orelha esquerda, ele tinha a impressão que ela estava batendo o pé. "Bem, eu acho que você deveria provar," ela disse afinal.

"Provar?" Trelawney perguntou.

Draco grunhiu, se sentando lentamente e esfregando a nuca. Essa coisa de ficar cego já estava começando a encher.

"Faça uma profecia," Granger elaborou, "e veremos se ela se concretizará." Era imaginação dele ou Granger soara ligeiramente maligna?

Trelawney gaguejou antes de respirar profundamente. "Se você insiste", disse. Sua voz tomou uma natureza sonhadora que soava mais com apresentação que qualquer outra coisa. "Antes que este ano termine", a mulher disse, muito lentamente, "você e o sr. Malfoy descobrirão o que o coração procura mais a mente evita."

A cabeça de Draco virara-se em direção à voz de Trelawney assim que o nome dele fora mencionado. "O que, em nome de Merlin, _isso_ significa?", ele perguntou, meio-gritando.

Ele ouviu outra fungada da direção da Trelawney. "Significa, sr. Malfoy, que você e a srta. Granger se apaixonarão, caso queiram ou não."

As bochechas de Draco se encheram de ar por um momento antes de ele cair na gargalhada. "O quê! Você é uma fraude mesmo afinal!" Acima dele, Granger também começou a rir.

"Isso… isso… você não poderia ter inventado nada mais acreditável?" ela perguntou entre pausas para respirar.

"Eu não estou _inventando_ nada, Srta. Granger!" Trelawney insistiu. "Você, minha querida, é completamente cega para o Olho Interior, e a sua mente já está evitando o inexorável. Além do mais, que outra profecia teria sido capaz de convencer você, hmm? Se eu tivesse previsto que você receberia um O no seu trabalho de Poções, o que _vai _acontecer, você teria dito que era apenas uma coincidência, não?"

Granger soltou um ronco de riso. "Acho que isso é verdade." Houve uma breve pausa. "Ah, não! Vamos, Malfoy, nós temos que voltar pra aula." Para a grande surpresa do garoto, ela o pegou pela mão e o ajudou a se levantar antes de agarrar a manga dele de novo e arrastá-lo escada acima, agora numa velocidade muito mais aceitável.

"Bem, aquilo foi interessante", ele falou arrastadamente, quando eles viraram numa esquina e começaram a andar rapidamente pelo corredor. Interessante. Por que ele continuava a usar essa palavra? Era uma palavra segura, decidiu. Podia ser interpretada de várias formas. "Eu não fazia ideia que você tinha um relacionamento tão tenso com ela. Eu tinha a impressão que você puxava o saco de todos os professores."

"Novidade, Malfoy," ela disse, repetindo as palavras dele de antes. "Eu só respeito quem merece."

"Ah, e como a onipotente Vidente perdeu o seu respeito, hmm?"

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre o assunto," ela murmurou. "Mas talvez você tenha interesse em saber que ela foi um dos motivos de irritação que me levaram a lhe dar aquele tapa no terceiro ano".

"E aqui outra novidade pra você. Se você não quiser reprovar nessa matéria, é melhor parar de me lembrar dos motivos para eu te odiar." Ele sorriu com escárnio.

"Por acaso alguma pobre e indefesa garotinha o machucou, Malfoy?" ela perguntou.

"Indefesa, minha avó," ele murmurou. Ele parou de repente, tendo o cuidado de não puxar com força o bastante a ponto de ela colidir com ele dessa vez. "Mais uma coisa antes de a gente voltar," ele disse lentamente. Ele arreganhou os dentes ligeiramente. "Se você sequer mencionar o que aquela morcega acabou de profetizar, eu vou encontrar uma forma tão maligna de revidar que você vai desejar nunca ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts."

Ela fungou. "Como se eu fosse querer contar pra alguém que a Trelawney acha que nós vamos nos apaixonar. Eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu também tenho uma reputação a manter, sabia?" Ela puxou a manga dele, e logo depois eles começaram a ouvir as vozes dos outros oitavanistas.

"Aí estão vocês, _finite incantatum_," Amorell disse, e Draco teve de piscar por causa da luz, enchendo-se de alívio. Ele arrancou a manga das mãos da Granger, sua algema balançando ao fazê-lo.

"Agora," Amorell continuou, "todo mundo, aqui está o calendário para as sessões de terapia. Só para avisá-los, já tem muitos horários indisponíveis por causa dos alunos dos outros anos que tiveram aula hoje de manhã. Além disso, eu quero que vocês leiam a introdução e os capítulos um e dois de _Luto pela Alma_. Todos entenderam? Ótimo." A mulher deu um aceno com a cabeça e colocou o calendário sobre a mesa. Draco gemeu. Terapia? Com essa mulher? Seria pura diversão.

Granger praticamente o empurrou quando se encaminhou para a mesa da professora, e ele franziu a testa. No que diabos aquela professora de Adivinhação estava pensando? Ele e Granger? Apaixonados? Aquela era a idéia mais grotesca, ridícula e idiota que ele já ouvira.

Granger se abaixou para assinar seu nome no papel, seu cabelo indomável caía por cima dos ombros, um pedaço do seu pescoço cor de pêssego visível por cima da gola da blusa. Draco mordeu o lábio antes de se dirigir à fila também. Quando chegou a vez dele, parecia que todas as vagas no final do período de inscrição estavam tomadas. Parecia que Granger, responsavelmente, escolhera uma hora durante aquela mesma semana. Draco escolheu uma data aleatória: 19 de setembro.

A aula de Poções era completamente diferente tanto das do Snape quanto do Slughorn. Professor Candanver – que, Draco notou, precisava apenar tirar os N's de seu nome para virar Cadáver – era um sujeito extremamente preguiçoso. Suas instruções para os alunos eram: "Achem qualquer coisa no livro de vocês e se ocupem. Se causarem qualquer problema, é detenção. Eu vou tirar uma soneca." E, com isso, ele descansava a cabeça calva em seus braços e começava a roncar em cinco minutos.

Potter e a Weasley conversavam em voz baixa no fundo da sala. Ela acabara de sussurrar algo que fizera O Garoto Que Tinha Glória Demais corar. Granger e o Weaseal eram um pouco melhores. Ela se recusava a relaxar durante a aula e estava preparando intensamente o que parecia ser a última poção do livro, que, por sorte, só durava uma hora e quarenta e três ponto seis segundos. O "ponto seis" era a parte que divertia Draco enquanto ele passava as páginas do livro, entediado.

Os outros três sonserinos na sala eram entidades desconhecidas para ele. Tinha uma garota chamada Uma Maroo, que tinha cabelo loiro até o meio das costas, uma franja horrível e os dentes de cima pra frente. Havia um garoto chamado Gavin Woolsey e sua irmã gêmea, Margaret. Os dois não falavam com quase mais ninguém além de um com o outro. De fato, Draco não tinha certeza se já vira os dois separados, tirando no dormitório masculino e no banheiro, agora que ele parara para pensar no assunto. Eles eram irmãos muito afetuosos. Ele apertava a mão dela de vez em quando, e havia algo na forma que ela entregou pra ele o coral-uva que fazia Draco querer vomitar no caldeirão.

Enquanto o tempo passava e ele ficava cada vez mais entediado, ele realmente começou uma poção, só para ter algo para fazer. Era uma poção de agilidade, supostamente boa para misturar com verniz de vassoura. Já que ele tinha de estar ali, ele pelo menos faria algo útil.

"Ron!" A cabeça de Draco virou rapidamente para onde seu suposto futuro amor estava com os olhos arregalados e a colher de madeira meio levantada, deixando pingar um líquido laranja e caroçudo de volta no caldeirão. Ela baixou a voz. "Não enquanto eu estou fazendo uma poção. E _certamente_ não durante a aula!"

Weasley franziu a testa. "Desculpa", ele murmurou. "Era só uma mancha na sua bochecha. Não precisa dar um escândalo." O ruivo se virou. "O que você está olhando, Malfoy?"

"Nada de mais, aparentemente," ele respondeu na lata. "Ah, e Granger sua poção está virando _ácido sulfúrico_. Você talvez queira dar uma olhada." Ele apertou o próprio nariz para dar efeito. Hermione imediatamente soltou um grito e jogou duas folhas de salam no caldeirão, mexendo a colher furiosamente.

Na frente da sala, Candanver grunhiu algo no sono que soou como, "Mendigos sujos, apodrecidos".

Quando Draco estava virando de volta para sua própria poção, ainda ouvindo Granger sibilando e esfaqueando ingredientes, uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça. Uma idéia impossível.

Havia uma maneira de conseguir algum respeito a partir de seus próprios esforços e, até porque ainda era a primeiro dia de aula, ainda não era tarde demais.

Draco ia tentar superar Granger.

Ele era inteligente, embora ele nunca se esforçasse. Ele teria de passar horas e horas estudando, mas não era como se ele fosse ter muitas atividades sociais este ano, de qualquer forma. Ele precisaria de algo para se manter ocupado.

Se ele conseguisse pelo menos ir tão bem quanto ou melhor que a Traça de Livro grininória nos N.I.E.M.'s, então ele teria algo para provar o seu valor de uma vez por todas.

Quando Candanver finalmente se levantou para inspecionar a sala, ele deu cinco pontos para Sonserina pela poção de agilidade de Draco e seis para a Grifinória pela poção de agorafobia de Granger.

Parecia que ele estava no caminho do sucesso. Ou do desastre.

No jantar, Hermione comia silenciosamente, observando os alunos. Ela tinha calafrios ao ver tantos espaços vazios nas mesas. Vários alunos haviam morrido durante a batalha ou se mudado para um lugar seguro com suas famílias.

Neville, Lavender, Seamus e muitos outros do ano deles já tinham acabado a escola por terem feito o sétimo ano na época certa, mas Hermione não conseguia acreditar que eles tivessem tido uma educação decente naquele ano.

Alguns outros, na sua maioria sonserinos, estavam agora em Azkaban, incluindo Pansy Parkinson. Até mesmo Hermione tivera dificuldade para sorrir ao ver a notícia no Profeta. Elas nunca se deram bem, mas Pansy ainda era só uma menina.

Os elfos domésticos haviam preparado um jantar especial – fondue. Ficou tudo uma bagunça, e Ron tinha queijo espalhado pela roupa toda.

Ela lhe entregou um guardanapo, e ele grunhiu um 'obrigado' entre mordidas.

Na outra mesa, August estirou a língua e tremeu, Hermione concordou com a garota.

Os olhos de Hermione seguiram para a mesa da Sonserina, onde apenas Malfoy comia sua fondue com garfo e faca. Entre ele e Ron, ela não sabia qual parecia mais ridículo.

"Então", Harry disse, do outro lado da mesa, "você nunca vai adivinhar o que a McGonagall me disse depois da aula."

Hermione levantou a cabeça para ele. "O quê?"

"Bem, primeiro, parece que Terapia de Angústia etc é só uma aula temporária. O Corpo Docente da escola exigiu que tivéssemos este ano. Ele teriam mantido a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, só que pouquíssimas pessoas estariam dispostas a aceitar um cargo amaldiçoado. De qualquer forma, McGonagall queria saber se eu gostaria," ele riu, "de ser o novo professor no ano que vem."

O queixo de Hermione caiu. "Oh, Harry! Isso é maravilhoso!"

"Uau, 'Arry isso é 'timo!" Ron disse entre garfadas.

Harry franziu a testa. "Acho que poderia ser divertido. Como se fizéssemos a A.D. de novo, mas... vocês sabem como eu fico nervoso na frente de muita gente."

Ginny abriu a boca e fechou novamente, parecendo pensativa. Seus olhos pararam na mesa dos professores. "Vocês já notaram", ele murmurou, "que nenhum dos professores é casado?" Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

Harry congelou e puxou a gola da camisa. "Essa é outra questão. Eu acho que eu não poderia visitar vocês muito, tirando nos finais de semana e feriados."

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa," Hermione disse. Ela não o deixaria desistir da chance de ser professor!

"Bem", Ron disse, depois de engolir, "McGonagall disse que estava procurando alguém pra dar aula de Transfiguração no ano que vem. Como é a sua habilidade para transformar um rato em repolho, Gin?"

Ginny revirou os olhos. "Melhor que a sua provavelmente, mas não o suficiente." Ela esfregou o dedão contra o broche de Monitora Chefe. "Como eu consegui isso eu nem imagino. Falando nisso, eu preciso conversar com Woozy Wilkes. Vejo vocês mais tarde!"

Hermione pegou um pedaço de pão e o espetou antes de mergulhá-lo no queijo.

Uma pequena parte dela estava com ciúme de Harry.

_**n/t.:**__ Então! Passou Semana Cultural, passou Semana de Arte Moderna e passaram as provas finais! Yay! Agora só falta o mais difícil, revisão e vestibular. Então, não sei quanto tempo eu vou demorar pra postar o próximo capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse. Review, ok?_


	6. Seus Adoráveis Cabelos

Capítulo 6: Seus Adoráveis Cabelos

Por Marmalade Fever

Draco foi em direção ao banheiro dividido pelos meninos do dormitório, ainda grogue de uma noite mal dormida. Toda vez que ele achava que estava prestes a adormecer, ele ouvia uma das camas ranger. Embora ele, Weasley e Potter não tivessem interagido tanto quanto possível no dia anterior, era possível que um deles – ou seja, o Weasel – tivesse decidido colocar em prática algum tipo de vingança enquanto ele dormia. Ele foi o último a se levantar, e os outros já haviam ido para o café-da-manhã.

Ele tomou banho, fazendo careta ao ver os fios de cabelo castanho e encaracolado, preto e rebelde, e ruivo e brilhante que entupiam o ralo. Os elfos domésticos não deveriam limpar aquilo? Ele colocou um feitiço de limpeza nas solas dos pés quando saiu do banho.

Depois de se vestir, ele secou seu cabelo com a toalha, penteou e, então, abriu o armário acima da pia. Sua mão pairou sobre os objetos que estavam lá por um tempo, suas sobrancelhas franzindo.

De todas as coisas baixas e idiotas para fazer. O desprezível do Weasel consficara seu gel de cabelo.

Seus adoráveis cabelos teriam de, simplesmente, ir au naturale. Ele cuidadosamente secou melhor o cabelo e penteou menos pra trás, grunhiu, e foi para o Salão Principal.

* * *

Hermione acabara de levantar o copo de suco de abóbora quando Ron repentinamente gargalhou histericamente, e ela acabou engolindo errado e tossindo inutilmente, a acidez do suco não ajudando em nada enquanto seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. Ele parou de rir instantaneamente e deu tapinhas nas suas costas. "Você tá bem?", perguntou. Ela assentiu, embora ainda sentisse um arranhar no fundo da garganta.

"O que foi tão engraçado?", Harry perguntou, colocando água num copo e colocando-o em frente à Hermione.

Ron riu maliciosamente, sua mão parando de dar tapinhas. Ele a levantou, abanando-a como um mágico antes de um truque, e então colocou a mão no bolso para tirar de lá um pote de plástico. "Surrupiei do armário em cima da pia hoje de manhã", explicou. Ele jogou para o outro lado da mesa para Harry, que pegou o pote sem maiores esforços.

"Gel de cabelo?", perguntou.

"Gel de cabelo", Ron confirmou. "Daquele lugar esnobe do Beco Diagonal. Provavelmente custou ao babaca pelo menos um galeão."

Harry se inclinou para esconder a risada. "Você roubou o _gel de cabelo_ do Malfoy?" Ele se virou e discretamente lançou um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, os olhos de Ron e Hermione fazendo o mesmo.

Realmente, lá estava Malfoy sentado a dois lugares de distância da Greengrass mais nova, seu cabelo secando naturalmente. Ele parecia diferente, Hermione percebeu. Ela comparou às vezes que vira Harry sem seus óculos. Como se visse uma pessoa completamente diferente, irmão dele, talvez. Sem o cabelo chupado para trás em mechas rigorosamente lisas, seu queixo parecia menos pontudo, como se seu cabelo tivesse acentuado a característica durante todos aqueles anos.

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele estava... bonito. Seu cabelo cacheava suavemente perto das orelhas e na nuca.

"O babaca parece ter sido arrancado do pedestal, não é?", Ron perguntou, sorrindo. "Tirar o título de príncipe a plebeu passo a passo."

Harry gargalhou e se abaixou para examinar o pote de gel mais de perto. "Se minha tia Petúnia soubesse que isso existia, eu aposto que ela teria colocado um pote inteiro na minha cabeça." Ele passou a mãe pelas mechas rebeldes que escondiam apenas parcialmente sua cicatriz.

"Bem, eu não estou disposto a devolver pra ele. Por que não tentamos?" Ron sugeriu, se voltando para seu mingau.

Harry franziu a testa. "Nah. Estou bem assim mesmo." Ele jogou o pote de volta para Ron. "Acho que prefiro ficar fora disso. Falando nisso, tira as minhas impressões digitais daí, sim?"

Ron pareceu confuso. "Impressões digitais?"

Hermione revirou os olhos com exasperação. "Eu explico depois. Agora, no entanto, acho que você deveria me entregar o gel."

"Por quê?"

"Porque", ela disse, sentando ereta e usando sua voz mais severa, "Eu acho que você está sendo um idiota. Malfoy não o provocou e ele está vulnerável agora."

Ron soltou um ronco de riso. "Vulnerável? Hermione, é só gel de cabelo. Não vai doer nada ele ficar um tempo sem."

"E como você se sentiria, Ron, se o seu pai acabasse de ser sentenciado ao Beijo do Dementador, você só pudesse usar magia na sala de aula, não tivesse amigos e alguém roubasse seus produtos de cabelo?"

"Ele tem amigos!"

Hermione olhou pra ele ceticamente. "Tem certeza disso?" Ela, Ron e Harry todos se viraram para olhar a mesa da Sonserina, onde Malfoy estava comendo e evitando contato visual com as pessoas perto dele.

"Tudo bem", Ron concedeu. "Talvez eu entenda o que você quer dizer... um pouco. Mas ainda assim, não vou devolver pra ele!"

"E eu sei que não vai. É por isso que eu vou devolver por você." Ela estendeu a mãe, e depois de uma batalha de olhares, Ron finalmente se rendeu e entregou o pote para ela.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass o estava encarando, e ele não tinha certeza o que ele deveria concluir a partir disso. Ela começara quando ele estava comendo ovos, manteve enquanto ele tomava café e continuou enquanto ele usava o guardanapo, se virava e levantava a sobrancelha direita o máximo possível. "Alguém enfeitiçou seus olhos, _Seem-grassa_?", ele perguntou. _(__**n/t: **__eu sei, horrível, mas eu tinha que fazer algum trocadilho com o nome dela, no original a autora escrevem "Arse-toria")._

O lábio superior da garota se curvou. "Fez algo diferente no cabelo?" ela perguntou com um tom nada inocente.

"Perdi meu gel de cabelo."

"Hmm," ela comentou. "Gostei dele assim." E com isso, jogou o cabelo e se virou para a direita, a garota ao seu lado soltando risadinhas.

Draco franziu a testa ligeiramente. Se aquilo era flerte, ela tinha de praticar. Não era feia – tinha cabelo cor de trigo e feições ligeiramente arredondadas. Era um pouco nova, no entanto. Se ele fosse sair com alguém naquele ano, ele provavelmente escolheria uma setimanista, a menos que Padma Patil começasse a lhe parecer atraente.

Ele não conhecia Astoria muito bem. Ele fora do mesmo ano que sua irmã, Daphne – Daffodil ou Daphne-Down-Dilly Greengrass como sempre a chamava – mas ele nunca formara uma opinião sobre ela além de que ela era ótima em responder a todos chamados e fazer todas as vontades de Pansy, tipo uma versão mais bonita de Goyle.

Ou Crabbe.

Repentinamente, seu café-da-manhã não parecia mais apetitoso, o creme do café azedando em seu estômago.

A morte de Vincent Crabbe fora um choque para Draco, no mínimo. Ele nunca vira seu amigo tão... confiante? Ele estivera desobedecendo às ordens de Draco, tratando-o como um covarde, agindo de forma completamente descuidada, gritando maldições Imperdoáveis como se fossem balas. E, então, num acidente de sua própria criação, o idiota morrera.

Mas o que o incomodara, mais ou menos uma semana depois da fatalidade, foi que ele na verdade não se incomodava com a morte de Crabbe. No começo ele pensara na sua amizade de fachada, anos de leal guarda-costidão – se é que essa palavra existia – no garoto que ele vira crescer no dormitório úmido que eles dividiram durante seis anos. Ele lembrou até mesmo da vez no segundo ano que o cabelo de Crabbe inexplicavelmente começara a ficar vermelho.

Mas depois daquela primeira semana, ele percebeu algo de crucial importância. Ele só tivera uma amizade de fachada com o garoto. Eles nunca foram amigos de verdade. E a forma como Crabbe agira durante a batalha final, foi como se ele estivesse vendo um estranho e não um dos seus supostos melhores amigos.

Uma ansiedade passou por ele quando percebeu o quão sozinho ele estava naquele ano. Ele não tinha amigos. Não de verdade. Os outros sonserinos, a maioria, pelo menos, o estavam ignorando, como se o culpassem pelo resultado da Batalha Final. Eles pareciam saber que era o fim do seu reinado. Ele fora tirado do pedestal, como se dizia, e agora ele estava na lama com todo o resto.

Até então, a conversa mais longa que ele tivera desde quando deixara sua mãe no dia anterior fora com Hermione Granger - a mais lamacenta de todos.

Pensar nela fez seus olhos se voltarem para a mesa dos professores, onde a Professora Trelawney colocava um pouco de conhaque em seu café, a Professora McGonagall a encarava com severidade, como se fosse se opor.

Com certeza aquela mulher era uma completa fraude. Ela mal soara convincente quando fizera a profecia. Ela já ouvira a uma profecia de verdade uma vez. Sua avó Malfoy predissera uma crise dos trouxas envolvendo algo chamado Y2K Bug _(__**n/t:**__ pra quem não sabe, é o Bug do milênio)_. Mas, como ainda era 1998, ele ainda tinha de descobrir se o inseto atacaria ou não.

Casualmente, seus olhos se voltaram para a mesa Grifinória, onde a vítima da profecia falsa estava passando manteiga num pedaço de torrada. Ao seu lado, Weasley parecia chateado com algo.

* * *

Hermione pegou seu lugar de sempre na fila da frente na sala de Aritmância, tirou seus livros, pena e tinta, e então começou a ler _As Viagens De Gulliver_ enquanto esperava. A Ilha de Lilliput estava sendo descrita quando a porta da sala abriu. Ao levantar os olhos, ela não ficou inteiramente surpresa ao ver seu parceiro de Terapia de Angústia, Unificação Entre as Casas e Tolerância. Hannah sugerira que eles chamassem a aula de TA-UECT, mas Hermione ainda estava indecisa.

Malfoy olhou para ela brevemente antes de se dirigir a um dos lugares no fundo.

Hermione limpou a garganta. "Er, Malfoy?" ela perguntou.

Ele se virou. "O que foi, agora?" Hermione enfiou a mão dentro da mochila, tirou o pote de gel e mostrou-o para o garoto antes de atirá-lo gentilmente em sua direção. Foi completamente torto, mas ele conseguiu apanhá-lo de qualquer forma.

"Eu imaginei que você fosse querer isso de volta", ela disse, simplesmente. Ela se virou novamente e voltou ao seu livro. Ficou tudo em silêncio por uns dois minutos.

"É isso, então?" ele perguntou. "Você vai simplesmente devolvê-lo? Sem explicações? Nenhuma desculpa pelo seu namorado cleptomaníaco? Nem mesmo um franzir da testa de piedade?"

Ela se virou para encará-lo. "Eu não devo nada a você. Eu consegui o seu produto de cabelo idiota de volta, então talvez você devesse se sentir agradecido."

"Ah, claro. Muito obrigado, Granger. A devolução de meio pote de uma meleca pra cabelo vai resolver todos os meus problemas. Estou eternamente endividado para com você."

"Bem, que bom que isso ficou esclarecido, então." Eles caíram num silêncio tenso enquanto esperavam a aula começar.

Professora Vector começou a aula como sempre, escrevendo uma tabela de números no quadro, dando a eles alguns minutos para trabalhar nela e perguntando se alguém sabia a solução. Hermione acabara da calcular e estava prestes a levantar a mão quando a Professora Vector disse algo que a fez deixar cair sua pena de choque. "Sim, sr. Malfoy?"

Hermione deu uma volta na cadeira. Ela nunca fora a segunda a terminar a tabela numérica. Nunca! "A propriedade do cinco em relação ao sistema de elementos é igual a quantidade de magidas presente em qualquer grama de asa seca de morcego."

Hermione olhou com intensidade para o próprio pergaminho. Pelo amor de Merlim, ele tava certo!

"Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy! 10 pontos para a Sonserina. Agora, eu quero que todos abram seus livros na página 327..."

Hermione estava distraída enquanto abria a sua cópia de _Números e Propriedades: Um Guia Avançado para Aritmância_. Não era o fim do mundo. Ela tinha conseguido chegar à resposta também. Mas alguém tinha conseguido antes dela, e esse alguém era Malfoy, dentre todas as pessoas. Geralmente, ele só respondia perguntas na aula de Aritmância se a professora pedisse, e mesmo quando era o caso, ele quase sempre deixava de fora da resposta alguma parte desimportante por pura preguiça.

Os outros nove alunos da sala estavam ocupados fazendo anotações, o único lufa-lufa escrevia furiosamente, parecendo meio maníaco.

Um estranho ímpeto de ver se Malfoy estava se esforçando com igual intensidade surgiu dentro dela, mas se forçou a ignorá-lo, se concentrando no diagrama da Professora Vector.

"Com licença, Professora?"

Vector parou no meio da frase, voltando o olhar para algo atrás de Hermione. "Sim?"

"Diz aqui que o X deveria ficar junto com o dois, não com o quatro."

Vector pareceu tão surpresa quanto Hermione se sentiu. "Ah, é, realmente. Mais cinco pontos para a Sonserina," Enquanto a professora apagava e reescrevia, Hermione lançou um olhar para trás. Malfoy levantou os olhos das suas anotações, que já estavam extensas, e sorriu arrogantemente para ela, com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre esse novo acontecimento, mas na pergunta seguinte que Vector fez, ela levantou o braço tão rápido que o seu ombro estalou.

"Sim, srta. Granger?" A mulher pareceu surpresa, e Hermione soltou a resposta de uma vez, ganhando cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Ao final da aula, Hermione estava uma bagunça. Ela guardou seus livros meio tonta, seu cabelo caindo no rosto. Malfoy teve que passar por ela ao sair, e parou ao seu lado. "Você deveria ter cuidado com isso, Granger. Você pode se machucar levantando o braço tão rápido. E talvez fosse bom alguém dar uma olhada no seu ombro – foi bem alto o estalo."

Ela não respondeu. Tudo que ela sabia era que teria ficar na defesa agora. Estudar seria uma prioridade. Derrotar Malfoy seria seu objetivo.

_**n/t:**__ Bem, aí está o capítulo 6. Não me matem pela demora!_


	7. Quem Você É e Quem Você Não É?

Capítulo 7: Quem Você É e Quem Você Não É?

Por Marmalade Fever

Hermione tinha a sensação de que seus olhos estavam prestes a cair. Desde a aula de Aritmância, todas as aulas que tivera com Draco Malfoy resultaram, essencialmente, em batalhas de inteligência, com Hermione fazendo tudo que podia para não permitir que ele a ultrapassasse. O que era a razão de ela estar na sala comunal dos oitavanistas, estudando tanto quanto um ser humano era capaz, com olhos secos, as costas doloridas e o traseiro, bem, dormente.

A porta abriu, e Hannah entrou, a testa franzida. "Acho que a Padma está prestes a me enlouquecer," ela anunciou, colocando sua mochila no chão em frente à lareira. "Você viu o recado que ela deixou no espelho hoje de manhã?"

"Não," Hermione respondeu, colocando seu marca-página em seu livro de Feitiços, o qual ela já tinha estudado setenta e cinco por cento. Nada mal, para duas horas de trabalho. "Eu saí antes de vocês levantarem."

Hannah gemeu. "Dizia assim, e coloque aspas, 'As toalhas devem ser dobradas organizadamente e colocadas novamente na barra de toalhas; vamos lembrar disso, certo?'"

Hermione franziu um pouco a testa, que já estava latejando de ler o livro. "Acho que ela exagerou um pouco," concordou.

"E depois tinha mais um recado no próprio chuveiro," Hannah continuou. "Que dizia, 'Por favor, mantenham os shampoos no lugar deles. ' A Parvati era tão neurótica assim?"

"Bem, não... Parvati era meio desleixada."

Hannah soltou um ronco de riso. "Acho que sei o motivo." Ela, então, colocou a mão no bolso e tirou outro bilhete, entregando-o à Hermione.

"'Sinto-me desrespeitada quando encontro cabelo no ralo. Por favor, seja educada e tire-os de lá depois do banho. Obrigada," Hermione leu, franzindo o nariz.

"Esse estava no meu _travesseiro_!" Hannah guinchou.

"O que estava no seu travesseiro?" As duas se voltaram para ver a cabeça loura de Malfoy emergir da escada em espiral no canto da sala.

Hannah não respondeu, ao invés disso se voltando para Hermione. "Estou usando cada grama de decoro que eu tenho pra não escrever uma resposta mal-educada pra ela."

"Lufa-lufas têm decoro? Eu não sabia que vocês sequer tinham essa palavra no seu vocabulário," ele comentou, cruzando a sala para se sentar no sofá. Ele pegou seu próprio livro de Feitiços, e Hermione ficou feliz ao ver que ele ainda estava na metade. É verdade que os outros alunos ainda deviam estar no primeiro capítulo.

Hannah se virou para ele e lançou-lhe um sorriso de desprezo. "Malfoy, eu já estou mal-humorada o suficiente. Não me faça amaldiçoar você."

Ele riu incredulamente. "Na presença da Monitora Chefe Suplente? Ou qualquer que seja seu título, Granger," acrescentou.

Hannah pausou, lançando a Hermione um olhar alerta. "Você não tiraria pontos, tiraria?" perguntou.

Hermione abaixou o livro e olhou cautelosamente para Hannah, que já parecia muito irritada, e Malfoy, que parecia tão arrogante quanto sempre. "Bem," disse lentamente, "dependeria do que você fizesse e da provocação dele."

Hannah ficou lá, dissecando a resposta de Hermione. "Então, isso quer dizer que você ficaria no lugar dele ao invés do meu?", ela grunhiu.

"Bem, não," Hermione se retratou rapidamente, "é só que o meu trabalho é ser justa e..."

"E você ficaria no lugar dele ao invés do meu!" Hannah repetiu. A loira estava ficando vermelha. "Ele, o Comensal da Morte! Você viu o negócio de metal no braço dele! Ele deveria estar em Azkaban, pelo amor de Deus!"

Hermione se levantou, seu livro caindo do seu colo para o chão. "E aquele 'negócio de metal' é parte da pena dele! Você sabe muito bem que não é justo atacá-lo quando ele está indefeso desse jeito!"

"Indefeso?" Malfoy bradou, também se levantando. "Granger, é verdade que eu não posso usar mágica fora da sala de aula, mas indefeso o caramba. Se eu quisesse revidar, eu o faria! Eu não preciso que você me defenda."

"Você acabou de me usar pra te defender, seu covarde idiota!" Hermione cuspiu. "Agora, todo mundo, acalmem-se! Eu vou voltar a ler e eu espero que vocês me deixem em paz!"

Hannah arrancou o recado de Padma da mão de Hermione antes de bater o pé até as escadas, e Hermione e Malfoy foram forçados a pular quando a garota bateu a porta do dormitório.

"Eu não estou indefeso," Malfoy repetiu como um rugido. "E o seu livro está de cabeça pra baixo," acrescentou.

Hermione rangiu os dentes antes de arrumar o livro de Feitiços, voltando ao capítulo de encantamentos. De rabo de olho, ela o viu observá-la, mas então ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a sua leitura.

* * *

Hermione olhou para o relógio. Quinze minutos. Já fazia quinze minutos desde a hora marcada, e a Professora Amorell ainda não aparecera. Ela traduzira algumas runas, terminara o capítulo sete do livro de Transfigurações e agora estava batendo o pé rapidamente contra o chão de pedra. Mais dez minutos se passaram, e Hermione começou a entrar em pânico.

Pontualidade era muito importante pra ela, e parecia que a Professora Amorell provavelmente esquecera que tinha uma sessão de terapia de angústia. Olhando o relógio novamente, Hermione finalmente pegou um pedaço de pergaminho da mochila, escreveu um bilhete explicando o que tinha acontecido e foi para a biblioteca.

* * *

O final de semana passou num turbilhão de livros didáticos para Hermione. Ron tentara, em vão, convencê-la a ir a Hogsmeade. Ele até se oferecera para ir "Naquela casa de chá infernal, Puddifoot's." Harry e Dean finalmente o levaram para jogar uma partida dois-contra-dois de quadribol com Ginny, rindo dos hábitos de estudo de Hermione.

E agora, finalmente chegara a segunda-feira, e Hermione, pela segunda vez, estava sentada na sala da Tolerância Zero, como Ginny sugerira que chamar a aula afinal.

"Boa tarde, pessoal," Amorell cumprimentou. Suas unhas do pé estavam pintadas de um tom vivo de fúcsia, e ela usava uma tornozeleira de cânhamo. Os oito membros da aula murmuraram um "boa tarde" infeliz para ela, enquanto se sentava de pernas cruzadas na mesa. "Eu tenho uma atividade nova preparada para vocês."

Hermione gemeu. A palavra atividade, nessa aula, não era algo que ela gostava de ouvir.

"Todos se dividam em duplas. Muito bom. Agora, o que eu quero que vocês façam é o seguinte, tenham uma pequena conversa. Diálogo é a chave da comunicação." Ela sorriu alegremente. "Eu quero que vocês contem aos seus parceiros como vocês se identificam. Quem são vocês? Artistas? Que rótulos você colocaria em vocês mesmos?

"Depois, e essa parte é um pouco mais difícil, eu quero que vocês digam o que vocês não são. Com quem você não se identifica? Por exemplo, eu posso dizer que não sou covarde. Todos entenderam? Muito bom." Ela bateu as mãos juntas.

Com toda a relutância, Hermione se virou para Malfoy. Os dois franziram a testa um para o outro. "Bem, isso é idiota," ele disse, sua voz baixa o suficiente para que Amorell não ouvisse.

"Tenho de concordar," Hermione respondeu. "Bem, vamos começar com o óbvio. Eu sou uma grifinória. Como se você não soubesse disso."

"Sério? Estou tão surpreso," ele falou num tom entediado. "Eu sou um sonserino e um puro-sangue. Eu não sou um grifinório nem um nascido-trouxa." Ele fez uma leve mesura falsa, parecendo irritado.

"Eu sou nascida-trouxa, mas não sou uma sonserina, uma puro-sangue ou –" ela se interrompeu, corando furiosamente com as duas coisas que pensou.

"Ou?" ele insistiu.

Hermione abriu a boca, pausou. "Você disse nascido-trouxa."

"E nós estamos em sala de aula. Eu não sou um completo idiota, sabe." Ele olhou para ela por um momento, deixando a cabeça cair ligeiramente para o lado. "Mas não foi por isso que você parou. O que você não é, hein, Granger?" Ele juntou os dedos, algo em sua voz e na sua postura gritavam perigo para ela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, nervosa de repente. "Vamos em frente..."

"Não!" Ele bateu as duas mãos na mesa que os separava. "Responda."

Ela respirou fundo. "Certo. Se você vai ser petulante desse jeito, eu digo. Mas você não vai gostar. Eu sei disso."

"Desembucha, Granger."

"Eu ia dizer que não sou uma Comensal da Morte. Feliz?"

Malfoy apertou seus punhos um contra o outro tanto que eles ficaram com uma cor rosa forte antes de ficarem absurdamente brancos. Mas então relaxou.

"Eu disse que você não ia gostar," ela disse baixinho.

Ele respirou fundo pra se acalmar, fechando os olhos por um instante, suas pestanas em destaque nas bochechas. Quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram... ele não parecia tão nervoso. Ao invés disso, e foi o que a apavorou, ele parecia triste. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados, pequenas linhas vermelhas aparecendo no branco. "Diga outra coisa," ele ordenou, amargo.

"Outra coisa?"

"Outra coisa que você é ou não é."

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, inquieta na cadeira. "Eu sou uma amante de livros."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Certo, eu também. Mais um."

"Eu sou uma intelectual."

Ele soltou um ronco de riso. "Idem." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, mas os abriu novamente. "À propósito, se divertindo com a nossa pequena batalha de inteligência?"

Hermione achou que nunca se sentira não aliviada com a arrogância dele. "Não particularmente. Qual é o seu jogo, afinal?"

Ele sorriu presunçosamente. "Não sei se eu chamaria de jogo. Mas se fosse, você diria que eu estou ganhando?"

Hermione apertou os lábios. "Eu diria que você chegou aos meus pés."

Ele riu. "Justo. Suponho que você não desistiria do seu título tão facilmente, não é?"

"Então, vamos colocar os pingos nos i's. Você está tentando me derrotar intelectualmente. Mas o que eu não sei é o porquê. Não deve ser muito divertido ter de fazer todo esse esforço desnecessário."

Seu sorriso presunçoso aumentou. "Não, mas a recompensa é muito boa."

"Recompensa?" ela interrogou.

"Bem, a satisfação de te derrotar e, heh, poder ver a sua cara enquanto isso."

Hermione colocou o queixo na mão, olhando para ele pensativamente. Seus olhos não pareciam mais vidrados e a cor do seu rosto parecia normal. Seu cabelo estava penteado pra trás como de costume, o que, por motivos que ela preferia não pensar, a desapontou um pouco. "Nós estamos perdendo o foco. Quem você é e quem não é?"

"Eu sou podre de rico e não imploro migalhas, como algumas pessoas."

Hermione seguiu o olhar dele até o outro lado da sala onde Ron estava sentado. Ele e August estavam discutindo em voz baixa. Olhos castanhos se voltaram para cinzentos. "Eu sou da classe média alta, mas não sou uma esnobe."

"Classe média alta?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Nós, trouxas, temos um sistema de classes também, sabe. E cultura."

"Mas alta? O que, em nome de Merlim, os seus pais fazem?"

"Eles limpam, consertam e endireitam dentes. É um tipo de curandeirismo, muito bem pago."

"É por isso que você tinha aquelas _coisas_ no dente?" ele perguntou.

"Meu aparelho. Era para endireitá-los." Ela sorriu brevemente para mostrar os dentes.

* * *

Draco não sabia por que, mas no momento em que Granger sorriu para ele, algo na sua barriga deu cambalhotas de forma muito perturbadora. Ele sabia que os dentes da frente dela não eram mais protuberantes, mas ainda assim o contraste o deixou boquiaberto. Além do fato de ela estar sorrindo para ele... e sem nenhum desprezo.

Ela estava, ele ousou pensar, bonita. Bem, bonita o suficiente para entender o motivo de Weasley, que geralmente não tinha nenhum bom gosto, ter corrido atrás dela.

Mas o sorriso desapareceu novamente em meio segundo. "Era como se chamavam aqueles pedacinhos de metal?" ele perguntou. "Nada a ver. Perdemos o foco de novo."

"E de quem é a culpa?" Ela balançou a cabeça, seus cachos bagunçados pulando.

"Certamente não é minha. Vamos, Granger, mais uma coisa que você é ou que não é."

Ela franziu a testa. "Eu sou..." ela pausou, pensando. "Eu sou... Ah, não sei, você pensa em alguma coisa."

"Nunca pensei que você ouvir as palavras 'não sei' saírem da sua boca."

"Certo," ela soltou, parando para pensar de novo. "Eu sou uma amante de gatos."

"Ah, então aquele saco de pulgas que eu vivo pisando na sala comunal é seu."

Ela baixou as sobrancelhas. "Bichento não é um saco de pulgas, muito obrigada."

"Bem, eu não sei se ele tem pulgas, Granger, mas vocês dois poderiam se pentear de vez em quando."

Ela se levantou. "Ei!"

Foi aí que Amorell se aproximou deles, sorrindo como sempre. "Algum problema?" Rapidamente, ela mudou de tática. "Ah, srta. Granger, eu precisava falar com você sobre o novo horário da sua sessão de terapia. Parece que eu não tenho mais horários livres, mas acho que eu posso colocar você numa sessão dupla."

Draco, curioso, observou o semblante de Granger escurecer. "Uma sessão dupla?" ela perguntou.

"Ah, sim," Amorell confirmou. "É bem simples, na verdade. Você e outro aluno terão terapia ao mesmo tempo."

"Ao mesmo...?" Granger começou, mas a professora louca já saíra para pegar sua tabela. Independentemente da infantilidade do ato, Draco deu língua e Granger franziu a testa, torcendo o nariz.

Amorell voltou e correu o dedo pela lista de datas de sessões de terapia. "Vamos ver... ahá, perfeito." Ela olhou para os dois. "Sr. Malfoy está marcado para o dia dezenove. Vai ser ótimo colocar vocês dois juntos, já que vocês já são parceiros na aula. O que vocês acham?"

Nenhum dos dois gostou da ideia, e suas vozes se sobressaíram com seus protestos. "Não! Quer dizer, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Nós não nos damos bem e, bem –"

"Você é louca se acha que nós vamos ter terapia juntos! O que é? Acho que nós somos uma droga de casal?"

"Seria um constrangimento para nós dois. Isso não é violação de privacidade?"

"Eu preferia ter detenção com o Filch e seu alicate de dedos do que –"

"Por favor, não nos obrigue! Por favor! Qualquer outra pessoa! O Ron, por exemplo! Não, espera, o Ron não. Uhm... a Ginny! Sim, Ginny Weasley!"

"Eu nem queria fazer terapia!"

"E dia dezenove é meu aniversário, de qualquer forma. Você não me faria ir para terapia no meu aniversário, faria?"

"Seu aniversário? Pensando bem, estou dentro. Vai ser divertido arruinar o _seu dia_."

Amorell colocou os dedos na boca e assobiou. "Shh! Meu Deus, acho que vocês dois realmente precisam fazer terapia juntos!" Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris sinuosos, parecendo mais agitada que qualquer um em Hogwarts já a vira. "Vocês vão para a sessão juntos e, não, não violação da sua privacidade de acordo com as regras da escola. Vocês dois devem estar no meu escritório às quatro no dia dezenove. E porque é seu aniversário, srta. Granger, talvez eu leve bolos de fada para vocês dois. Certo? Certo."

Ela bateu as mãos e se virou para os outros alunos. "Leiam o capítulo três do livro e escrevam um rolo de pergaminho sobre as suas descobertas a partir dessa atividade. Estão liberados."

_**n/t: **__Viu como eu sou boazinha? Menos de uma semana pra atualizar =D Ok, tudo bem, é só pra me desculpa pelo tempo que eu geralmente demoro pra postar u.u_


	8. Uma Forma de Celebrar

Capítulo 8!: Uma Forma de Celebrar

Por Marmalade Fever

A sala de tribunal estava escura, e o homem estava sentado preso a uma cadeira feia de madeira sob o olhar de especulação de Wizangamot. Entre ele e as fileiras de assentos havia uma chama brilhante azul-prateada. A chama se estendia pelo comprimento da sala, separando-o completamente dos outros presentes na sala. De vez em quando, alguma figura se formava na chama, um animal ou algum outro ser. Uma das vezes, Draco viu o que só podia ser a cabeça de um rinoceronte.

"Lucius Malfoy," uma bruxa enrugada com calvície mal escondida declarou. "é por ordem deste tribunal, o Wizangamot, o inspetor Mugwump, assim como o Ministro da Magia, que o Sr. Será incapacitado de hoje em diante até a sua morte.

"A alma é algo precioso, Sr. Malfoy. Muitas pessoas, trouxas e bruxas, acreditam que apenas com a alma um indivíduo seria capaz de alcançar a vida eterna. A alma é imortal, enquanto o corpo não.

"A sua alma, Sr. Malfoy, encontra-se em risco eterno. Eu não tenho como dizer com certeza que nós o estamos condenando à danação ou não. Se for o caso, eu ofereço meus profundos pêsames. Ninguém verdadeiramente merece tal destino, mas os seus crimes o levaram a isso.

"Sua esposa e seu filho receberam leniência. Eles não terão o mesmo destino que o Sr., nesse aspecto o Sr. pode se tranquilizar." Ela ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. "Você tem palavras finais a dizer?"

O cabelo de Lucius Malfoy estava perfeitamente penteado, como sempre, mas toda sua conduta estava sem sua arrogância habitual. Ele usava roupas de prisioneiro – listras brancas e pretas como uma caricatura, com manchas de terra, sujeira e sangue de outra pessoa.

E a expressão em seu rosto. Não havia sorriso de desprezo. Nem de arrogância. Mal tinha expressão alguma que Draco reconhecesse. Era resignação, derrota. O homem fora arruinado afinal.

Os dois pares de olhos cinzentos se encontraram através das chamas, a mesma dor e resignação em ambos. Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu –" ele tossiu novamente, sua voz fraca, "Eu só gostaria de dizer algo à minha família. Em particular?"

A bruxa calva o considerou um momento antes de assentir para Draco e Narcissa. Os dois se levantaram ainda em uma estupefação zonza, cruzaram as chamas. "Parem aí," a mulher ordenou, então pararam.

O pai de Draco olhou primeiro para a esposa. "Eu sinto muito, minha querida. Eu sinto muito por ter te decepcionado. Tantas coisas que você me pediu e que eu fui idiota demais para conceder. Eu te amo, Cissy. Eu não disse isso vezes suficientes durante o nosso tempo juntos, mas é verdade."

Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da mulher, e ela fez um barulho engasgado e tentou se aproximar, mas uma advertência dos guardas a fez recuar. "Eu sei, Luce, eu sei. Eu te amo," acrescentou, sua voz tão suave que mal era audível. Ela se atordoou e Draco a segurou. As lágrimas dela encharcaram o ombro das vestes dele.

"E você, Draco," seu pai continuou, "você se tornou uma pessoa muito melhor do que deveria ter sido, considerando a educação que eu te dei. Você tem algo que só pode ser da sua mãe. Você tem compaixão, meu garoto. Você tem a habilidade de colocar quem você ama em primeiro lugar. Eu... Eu sinto muito por não ter feito tudo que podia para protegê-lo. Você merecia muito mais."

Draco fechou os olhos com força, tentando bloquear o tumulto de emoções que ameaçavam transbordar. "Obrigado, pai," ele disse suavemente.

Draco e Narcissa foram levados de volta aos seus lugares, e as chamas se levantaram, vinte ou trinta criaturas aparecendo e desaparecendo de vista. A sala ficou extremamente fria, e a pouca felicidade que Draco sentia foi sugada dele, seus pulmões pesavam como chumbo.

As figuras de capa deslizaram suavemente pelo chão, e a memória de quando ele imitara um Dementador o cortou de uma forma que só poderia ser culpa. Os dedos ossudos da criatura levantaram o queixo de Lucius gentilmente, como se fosse beijá-lo de verdade. A última coisa que Draco viu foram os olhos de seu pai se arregalarem antes que a capa da criatura entrasse na frente da sua linha de visão. Um momento depois o corpo na cadeira caiu apaticamente.

* * *

O aniversário de Hermione caiu num sábado. A expectativa que estivera sentindo caíra drasticamente e fora substituída por receio. Era aquele receio que parecia cimento molhado sendo revirado e misturado dentro da barriga.

Ela estava enjoada. Ela estava ansiosa. Ela estava sendo bombardeada com presentes desde que entrara na sala comunal. Ela aceitou os presentes das suas colegas de quarto e de Harry.

Ron tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e suas mãos estavam escondidas atrás dele.

"Olá, aniversariante," ele a cumprimentou.

Ela sorriu de volta, embora não tivesse certeza se o sorriso era genuíno, considerando que no momento ela preferia vomitar a comemorar. "Bom dia."

Ele deu uma piscadela antes de tirar um pequeno presente embrulhado de trás dele. Do canto da sala, Malfoy fez um barulho de desprezo. "Não tinha dinheiro para nada maior, hein, Weasley?"

Ron virou. "Fique fora disso, Doninha." Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e girou ela com os dedos.

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Você está segurando do lado errado, Weasel."

O cimento se revirou. "Obrigada," Hermione falou alto, chamando a atenção de Ron para ela. Ela virou o embrulho e enfiou o dedo embaixo na fita adesiva, puxando-a e encontrando uma caixa de presente.

E de repente seu estômago estava embrulhando por um motivo completamente diferente. Ela e Ron haviam se aproximado durante o verão, mas o negócio de namorar era bastante recente. Eles ainda eram bem jovens, ele não ia... ia?

Ela teve de lembrar a si mesma que Ron não era o tipo de cara que se ajoelhava e eram praticamente dez da manhã e Draco Malfoy estava ali do outro lado da sala.

Ron não ia pedi-la em casamento.

Mas e se pedisse? Uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente guinchou. Ele nunca tinha sido muito romântico antes. E se ele...

Toda sua vida, ela sonhara com o dia (de preferência, a noite) em que alguém a pediria em casamento. Haveria luz de velas. Gershwin ou Sinatra estaria tocando no fundo. Azaléias e magnólias e cravos. E, mais importante, ela teria mais de dezenove anos e estaria namorando há mais de três ou quatro meses.

Em resumo, ela sentiu seu sonho escapar pelos vãos enquanto hesitava, a caixa de veludo em sua mão. Seu coração estava mais pesado que o de costume.

"Bem, vá em frente," Ron a encorajou.

Engolindo em seco, Hermione assentiu e abriu a caixa, instantaneamente soltando um suspiro de alívio quando percebeu que era uma pulseira. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso falso para Ron enquanto virava o pequeno cordão. Padma e Hannah, que não estavam se falando, soltaram ahhh's e ohhh's, dizendo como era fofo, enquanto August parecia pensativa.

"É uma fuinha _(__**n/t: **__fuinha=weasel)_," Ron informou, sorrindo largamente. "Tá, eu sei que é meio estranho, mas..."

"Na verdade, _Weasel_, isso é uma doninha," Malfoy disse, tendo se infiltrado por trás deles, fazendo com que Ron e Hermione pulassem.

"Na verdade," ela corrigiu, "as doninhas são membros da família das fuinhas. Mas isso não é uma fuinha, Malfoy. É um arminho."

"Como você sabe?" ele indagou. "É do tamanho de uma ervilha."

Se sentindo bem melhor agora que ela sabia que Ron não a estava pedindo em casamento, embora ela agora um sentimento de culpa estivesse se desenvolvendo em sua mente por esse alívio, ela deu de ombros. "Pela cauda e pelo focinho," ela disse simplesmente.

Ron parecia confuso. "Tem um animal na família das fuinhas chamado arminho?"

Malfoy piscou lentamente. "Você acho que nós estaríamos falando sobre isso se não houvesse?", ele disse tão lentamente quanto piscou.

Ron franziu o cenho. "Ninguém te chamou pra essa conversa em primeiro lugar." Ele se virou para encarar Hermione, que acabara de prender a pulseira. "Como se escreve isso?"

"I-S-S-O," Malfoy respondeu, claramente se divertindo em importuná-los.

"A-R-M-I-N-H-O," Hermione respondeu, lançando um olhar feio para o loiro.

Ron sorriu. "Huh. Que engraçado."

"Que grande contribuição, Weasel."

"Eu só quis dizer," Ron continuou, tentando empurrar Malfoy do caminho, "que é engraçado que se chame arminho. Porque, sabe, lembra Hermione _(__**n/t:**__ arminho=ermine)_... se você disser Hermione errado. E todas as letras em, er, arminho, tirando o 'a', estão em Hermione."

Hermione cobriu os lábios com a mão e riu. "É engraçado mesmo." E então seu coração começou a bater desconfortavelmente quando Ron tirou a mão dela da boca, apertou-a e se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Ora, eu vou ficar enjoado," Malfoy comentou, fazendo sons de vômito.

Secretamente, Hermione concordava. Ela não gostava muito de beijar na frente dos outros. Era como se ela estivesse em exposição, e Harry também não parecia muito confortável.

Hannah apenas suspirou. "Ah, Malfoy. Você não saberia reconhecer o que é romance nem se te mordesse."

"Diz a garota que se agarrou com Longbottom."

"Diz o garoto que ignorou a Pansy a ponto de _eu_ ter que consolá-la no sexto ano." Hannah teve um calafrio. "Ela era pegajosa! Eu pensei que ela nunca fosse me soltar."

"Nem me fale." Sua expressão ficou sombria. "Agora combine isso com ela tentando enfiar a língua dela na sua garganta e –"

Ron tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. "Vamos, vamos andar," ele sugeriu, e ele e Hermione deixaram a sala comunal. Agora o cimento molhado no seu estômago recebeu algumas gotas de limão.

* * *

A manhã passou rápido demais, e quando chegou as quatro horas, Hermione não sentia nada além de náusea. Havia coisas demais que poderiam, e provavelmente iam, ser mencionadas na sessão de Terapia da Angústia. Coisas particulares demais para compartilhar com a Amorell confortavelmente e constrangedoras demais para compartilhar com Malfoy.

Ela pausou em frente a porta do escritório de Amorell, sua mão posicionada para bater. Deveria alguma forma de se livrar daquilo, mas nada vinha à mente.

Uma sombra caiu sobre ela e ela ficou tensa.

"Você já percebeu que é a aluna mais velha da escola?" Tinha algo na voz dele que simplesmente não estava certo. Ela estava solene.

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

A sombra dele deu de ombros. "Só um comentário. Talvez você devesse usar a tal da coragem grifinória pra abrir a porta."

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou suavemente pelo nariz e bateu na porta. Amorell mandou-os entrar.

Havia duas poltronas instáveis na frente da mesa de Amorell, e Hermione sentou na mais próxima da porta. Malfoy afundou na dele, seu rosto com uma expressão de pedra.

Estranhamente, a diligente professora realmente levara bolos de fada com cobertura fofa rosa e granulado amarelo, mas não tinha nem como Hermione conseguir engolir algo no momento. Malfoy torceu o nariz quando um dos bolos lhe foi oferecido.

"Vejamos," Amorell começou, passando as páginas de um dos dois arquivos que estavam na sua mesa. "Sr. Malfoy e srta. Granger, hmm... srta. Granger, o que é que há na Austrália?"

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela conseguia falar sobre isso. "Ah, os meus pais. Veja, é que –" Certo, talvez não fosse ser tão fácil falar sobre isso, ela sentiu suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Ela viu de rabo de olho Malfoy continuar completamente parado. "Eu modifiquei a memória deles para que eles ficassem fora de perigo e os mandei para a Austrália, onde eles, er, não se lembrariam de mim..." A voz dela sumiu no final.

"Hmm," Amorell replicou, batendo a pena contra o queixo. "Deve ter sido muito estressante pra você, considerando a possibilidade de ter causado um dano permanente a mente dos dois. E fazer seus pais se esquecerem de você? Isso deve ser bem difícil, não? Falando em pais..." ela passou os olhos pelo outro arquivo, "Sr. Malfoy, eu vi aqui que o seu pai foi sentenciado ao beijo do Dementador há menos de um mês. Como você se sente quanto a isso?"

O queixo de Hermione caiu por ele, e ela fechou as mãos em punhos. "Não muito bem", ele forçou por entre os dentes, com a voz mais terrivelmente amarga que ela já o ouvira usar.

"E eu soube que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado morou por um tempo na sua casa?"

Hermione não conseguiu evitar. Embora tudo naquela situação gritasse pra que ela não olhasse pra ele, ela se virou para vê-lo.

Ele estava branco. Para alguém que já era tão pálido, ele parecia um fantasma. Seus dedos estavam apertando o braço da cadeira com força, seu corpo tremendo todo. O branco dos seus olhos estava vermelho e vidrado e, pela segunda vez em algumas semanas, ele estava à beira das lágrimas, e Hermione novamente teve de assistir. Havia algo profundo, sombrio e doloroso dentro de Draco Malfoy naquele momento. Uma ferida que ainda não cicatrizara completamente e não precisava ser aberta novamente.

Ela não soube o que deu nela. Indignação justiceira, talvez, e de repente ela estava de pé, sua voz vociferante. "PARE! Você não vê? Não vê o quanto isso o está machucando por simplesmente pensar no assunto? Isso é pessoal. Pessoal demais."

Do lado dela, Malfoy a fitou. "Granger..." ele começou com a voz meio coaxada.

Hermione estava ocupada demais encarando Amorell, que parecia completamente tranqüila com o assalto de emoções que estava recebendo. "Eu não me importo mais!" Hermione gritou. "Você não pode fazer isso com ele! E muito menos na minha frente. Você tem ideia do quão constrangedor isso é para nós dois?"

"Srta. Granger," Amorell começou com uma voz supostamente tranqüilizadora, "por favor, se acalme e deixe o seu parceiro responder."

"Na minha frente, não! Eu –" uma ideia terrível a atacou, uma que a faria se arrepender mais tarde, "– eu vou embora daqui! Pode tirar pontos, porque eu não vou participar dessa... dessa... inquisição!" E com isso, ela saiu do escritório de Amorell batendo o pé, só para se encostar na porta do lado de fora e escorregar até o chão.

Tirar pontos? _Tirar pontos?_ Por Draco Doninha Malfoy?

Ela colocou o rosto nas mãos. Ela nunca o derrotaria se ela reprovasse a Terapia de Angústia. E era tudo culpa dela.

_**n/t:**__ Bem, eu tenho algumas coisas a falar. A primeira é que esse capítulo me fez pensar em algo. Ele foi especialmente difícil, e eu me peguei perguntando se vale a pena esse trabalho todo, considerando que essa história não está fazendo muito sucesso. Então, eu decidi esperar mais uns dois ou três capítulos pra ver se ela fica mais popular, caso contrário, adeus Oito Oitavos. A outra coisa que eu tenho a dizer, é que a partir da semana que vem, talvez eu comece a demorar mais a postar. Vai depender de algumas coisas que estão acontecendo na minha vida agora, que talvez comprometam o meu tempo e disponibilidade._

_Então, duas coisas ruins. A única coisa boa é que eu atualizei essa história com menos de uma semana de novo! Yay!_

_Deixem reviews!_


	9. Conspiração e Cascas de Ovos

Capítulo 9: Conspiração e Cascas de Ovos

Por Marmalade Fever

Hermione estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória no café-da-manhã, fingindo comer seu waffle belga. No entanto, o que ela estava realmente fazendo era ficar de olho na mesa dos professores. Era estranho, pra falar a verdade, mas um mau presságio a atingira no instante que a professora Trelawney decidiu agraciar o Salão Principal com a sua presença e sentar-se ao lado de Amorell. O mau presságio deu um salto quando as duas professoras apertaram as mãos, Trelawney sorriu largamente e começou a apontar para Hermione num lado do salão e depois para Draco, no outro.

Assim como qualquer outro mau presságio, isso não poderia acabar bem.

Amorell assentiu a cabeça vigorosamente, um grande sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto e fez sua longa cicatriz rosa se enrugar.

Ela não tinha nem dúvida, mas Hermione apostaria o seu _Hogwarts: Uma História_ que a professora Trelawney, aquela fedorenta, estava, naquele momento, tentando fazer com que sua previsãozinha se concretizasse. E se ela estivesse, por acaso, tentando convencer Amorell que ela e Malfoy fariam um casal lindo ou alguma besteira do gênero, então a vida de Hermione estava para ficar muito mais difícil.

Ron cutucou o cotovela dela. "Ei, olha." Ele estava apontando para uma coruja cor de caramelo que se dirigia para ela. Ela conseguiu tirar o prato bem na hora que a coruja aterrissou, batendo as asas dentro do copo de suco de abóbora de Dean.

Dean soltou um som de frustração, enxugando o suco. "É em momentos como este que eu sinto falta do velho carteiro."

"De quem é a carta?" Harry perguntou.

"Hmm." Ela tirou o envelope da perna da coruja e o abriu. "Andrômeda," respondeu. Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pela carta. "Ela quer saber se nós estaríamos interessados em encontrá-la em algum final de semana de Hogsmeade pra ficar um tempo com o Teddy."

Ron fez careta. "Contanto que a gente não jogue 'passe o bebê para o titio Roniquinho' e que ele não cuspa em mim de novo."

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "É o que bebês _fazem_, Ron. Além do mais, eu não vou deixar você segurar aquele bebê de novo a menos que você tenha aprendido a não arremessá-lo como uma bola de futebol."

"Uma o qu - ?"

"Uma goles," ela remediou.

"Não, sério, a bola parece um pé, ou...?"

"Eu creio que seja uma bola redonda com pentágonos pretos e hexágonos brancos que é chutada num campo esportivo," Amorell disse detrás deles, surpreendendo Hermione e Ron completamente. Ela lhes lançou um sorriso que lembrava Luna Loveggod. "Que bebê é esse de que estão falando?"

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido. "Meu afilhado. Nós vamos visitá-lo em Hogsmeade." Aparentemente, Harry ainda não aprendera a sentir temor e/ou aversão por Amorell da mesma forma que Hermione, já que a parceira dele era Hannah, o que era relativamente agradável, apesar das pequenas doses de idolatria.

Amorell acariciou sua cicatriz. "Problemas em se responsabilizar por bebês? Hmm, muito interessante." Ela sorriu alegremente. "Bem, eu os verei na aula. Ah, e srta. Granger? Se você pudesse ficar mais um minuto depois da aula, eu gostaria de falar com você."Ela deu uma piscadela, e Hermione não achou o gesto nada agradável.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" Ron perguntou, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

Ela suspirou. "Eu não sei e, francamente, acho que eu não _quero_ saber."

* * *

A coruja de Draco, X, acabara de voar em sua direção, estendendo a perna, onde um familiar pergaminho cor de creme estava amarrado com uma fita prateada brilhante. Sua mãe era a única pessoa que ele conhecia que realmente usava algo que não fossem fibras trançadas ou couro para amarrar as suas correspondências.

_Querido filho... sinto muito a sua falta... espero que esteja bem... tenho lido muito ultimamente... encomendei sementes de flores para o jardim da ala oeste... fiz uma petição para poder organizar um pequeno jantar com convidados... não acredito que o Ministério me fez prometer fazer petições quando fosse ter mais de três convidados... será que você vai poder vir pra casa no Natal?... recebi uma carta de sua tia Andrômeda..._

Draco parou de escanear a carta e releu a parte sobre a sua tia. Ele só a vira uma vez, durante uma reunião familiar dos Black. Aparentemente, sua tia entrara de penetra. Ela era a única que casara com um sangue-ruim, e sua filha casara-se com seu antigo professor lobisomem do terceiro ano.

_Recebi uma carta de sua tia Andrômeda. Ela perdeu o marido, a filha e o genro recentemente, e está criando seu neto sozinha. Ela me mandou uma foto dele. Tinha o cabelo roxo, estranhamente. Você sabia que a sua prima era ____metamorfoga? A característica, aparentemente, foi passada para o jovem Theodore ou Teddy, como ela o chama. Que nome comum. Eu espero que os seus futuros rebentos tenham nomes que honrem os seus antepassados..._

E então sua mãe entrara pela tangente falando sobre nomes apropriados de bebês. Ela chegou a sugerir Scorpius, embora ele achasse o nome um tantinho pretensioso demais.

Ele ficou perdido quanto a pergunta do Natal. Ele não podia sair de Hogwarts, mas com certeza o Ministério permitiria que ele passasse o feriado em casa, certo? Não era nem tanto por si mesmo que ele queria, mas por ela.

Embora ela tentasse parecer indiferente, parecia que sua mãe estava tão solitária e confinada quanto ele. Ela ficaria presa na mansão por um ano inteiro sem poder usar sua varinha. Se não fosse pelos elfos domésticos e as encomendas por correspondência, ele não sabia como ela sobreviveria. Ele, pelo menos, estava cercado de seres insignificantes e irritantes por horas todos os dias, o que o mantinha ligeiramente entretido... ou algo do gênero.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Draco dirigiu-se a sala de... como é que os grifinórios estavam chamando? Tolerância Zero? Só haviam se passado dois dias desde o fiasco da sessão de terapia. Por dois dias abençoados, ele conseguira se esconder dos outros oitavanistas e fingir que Hermione Granger A) não o defendera, e B) permitira que pontos fossem tirados da nota para que os sentimentos dele fossem poupados.

Ele admitiu que não sabia muito sobre a garota, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: ela não gostava de perder pontos em suas avaliações.

O sacrifício dela o assustou a ponto de mandá-lo pra Júpiter.

Qual era a dos grifinórios que os fazia agir de forma tão altruísta o tempo todo? Tá, talvez não todos. Ele nunca vira, digamos, o Finnegan ser particularmente honrado e aquela garota, a Brown, certamente não era flor que se cheirasse.

Não, era principalmente a Granger e o Santo Potter. A Batalha Final certamente provara isso, para a irritação de Draco.

Ele encontrou um lugar no fundo da sala. Ele não poderia ficar lá por muito tempo. Pelo menos, não sozinho. Na aula anterior eles tiveram que jogar algo que não fazia o menor sentido: envolvia seu prato favorito, maiores medos e uma batata quente. Infelizmente, a batata fora recheada com creme de cebola e cebolinha, o que tornou tudo muito bagunçado quando eles tiveram que jogar a dita-cuja uns para os outros. Ele tinha uma leve suspeita que aquela era uma prática trouxa.

Granger evitou seus olhos quando entrou na sala com Potter e Weasley, não que isso fosse inesperado. Thomas entrou um pouco depois e sentou com Patil. As coisas andavam bem tensas com ele também, provavelmente devido ao incidente desastroso em que ele fora aprisionado na mansão. Lovegood o perdoara sem grandes problemas.

Amorell entrou na sala quase saltitando. A terapia que ele tivera no duro com ela depois de a Granger ter dado o fora... revoltante, no mínimo. Mas poderia ter sido pior, ele admitiu. Muito pior. Ela estava usando vestes cor de alga marinha e carregava uma sacola de compras. "Bem," ela disse, sentando-se na borda da mesa e os examinando como se fossem uma vitrine de chocolates da Dedosdemel, tentando escolher um deles, "Eu planejei uma coisa especial para a nossa aula de hoje". Ela pareceu absurdamente radiante antes de mergulhar o braço dentro da sacola e tirar uma caixa de ovos, como se estivesse expondo algo grandioso.

Do outro lado da sala, a Granger franziu o cenho, revirou os olhos e protestou sem emitir som. Aparentemente, ela tinha alguma noção do que a professora planejara.

Amorell estalou os dedos, comando que eles aprenderam a associar com o desejo dela de que eles fossem se juntar a seus respectivos parceiros. Granger deixou Potter e Weasley e se sentou ao lado dele. Ela manteve os olhos encarando o nada a sua frente. Um a um, Amorell entregou um ovo a cada dupla. Draco deixou o dele quieto. Ele nunca gostara muito da ideia de aquela coisa ter estado coberta de muco de galinha algum dia. A mesma coisa poderia ser dita quanto a mamíferos, mas ele era capaz de enxergar a diferença naquele caso. Granger esticou o braço e trouxe o ovo mais para perto dela.

"Esse ovo é o seu filho," Amorell anunciou. Draco piscou. O quê? "Até o final dessa aula, eu quero que vocês pratiquem cuidar desse ovo. Defendam-no. Assegurem-se de que ele não quebre. Finjam ser uma pequena família feliz." Ela deu uma piscadela para Ron Weasley, que estava olhando para ela como uma expressão de 'por que eu?' no rosto.

Granger levantou a mão, parecendo ligeiramente enjoada. "Professora, que relação essa atividade tem com _qualquer coisa_?" Apesar do desconforto que ele estava sentindo perto da morena de cabelos fofos, ele não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso. Era o tom de voz que ela usava com Trelawney. A garota certamente sabia ser grossa com professores incompetentes quando necessário.

Amorell não parecia se incomodar nenhum pouco com o tom da garota, no entanto. "Você lembra da primeira aula quando eu falei sobre tolerância, srta. Granger? Lembra de como eu falei sobre sexismo? Eu gostaria de me assegurar de que algum dia todos vocês serão pais felizes e trabalhadores. Eu não quero que a crença de que as mulheres têm que ser as principais responsáveis pelos filhos se enraíze em vocês. A paternidade também é muito importante."

Granger fechou os olhos e massageou a ponte do nariz.

"Independente de qualquer coisa," Amorell continuou. "não deixem o ovo quebrar." Ela sorriu. "Ah, e parte da nota tem como critério a criatividade, então, talvez vocês devessem pensar num nome, talvez fazer um carrinho de bebê minúsculo."

Quando Granger finalmente virou para encará-lo, a expressão de seu rosto era a mesma de que uma pessoa que chupara limão. "Bem, Malfoy," ela disse, "parabéns. É uma futura omelete."

Ele realmente não conseguiu evitar. Ele riu.

* * *

Hermione o examinou por um longo momento. Ele estava rindo de uma piada que ela fizera? De verdade? Desde quando ele ria por algo que ela dissera e não dela?

Ele pareceu ter percebido a mesma coisa e ficou sério. Houve um silêncio desconfortável entre eles que foi interrompido quando, a cinco carteiras de distâncias, Ron fez uma piada.

"Eu acho que ele puxou mais o seu lado da família. É tão _pequeno_."

August deu um tapa na nuca dele quando Amorell não estava olhando. "Bem, pelo menos eu não sou um _frango_."

"Frango? Moon, eu sou um grifinório. Isso é uma contradição."

August simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha como se discordasse.

Voltando a sua atenção para o ovo-bebê, parte de Hermione esperou que Malfoy fosse fazer algum tipo de comentário sobre como ela era uma cabeça-de-ovo, ao que ela planejava responder com um comentário sobre a falta de melanina dele, mas ele não disse nada. Ele pegou um pote de tinta e uma pena e fez uma cara engraçada numa parte do ovo, um pequeno dente aparecendo num sorriso. "O que você...?"

"Criatividade. Ela está dando nota por criatividade." Ele deu de ombros. Finalizou sua obra de arte com um cachinho, um lacinho numa ponta do ovo e uma fralda na outra.

"Muito... fofo," ela disse afinal. "Eu não sabia que você sabia desenhar."

"Eu costumava precisar de algo para passar o tempo na aula do Binn." Ele colocou a tampa no seu vidro de tinta e limpou os dedos num lenço. "Ovaldo ou Ovete?"

Era impressão dela ou eles estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada? "Bem, com o lacinho, eu diria Ovete," ela respondeu.

"Ovete Malfoy. Adorável." Ele torceu o nariz.

Hermione deu um ligeiro sorriso. "Não era bem como você imaginava que seria o seu primeiro filho?"

"Braços e pernas seriam apreciados," ele comentou secamente. Por um momento extremamente constrangedor, eles sorriram um para o outro. Mas, aparentemente, Hermione era masoquista.

"Então," ela disse enquanto pegava um pedaço de pergaminho da bolsa para usá-lo para transfigurá-lo em algo apropriado para o projeto. Ela tossiu, repentinamente nervosa. "Como, er, como foi lá no sábado? Depois que eu saí, quero dizer," ela acrescentou.

Ele mordeu o lábio, olhando para ela de rabo de olho. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse sendo examinada por um microscópio. "Bem," ele disse afinal. Ele teria parecido indiferente não fosse pelo tom ligeiramente seco de sua voz.

"Bem?" ela repetiu.

Ele gemeu. "Olha, é legal," ele falou a palavra com uma careta, "da sua parte ficar preocupada e tudo mais, mas não fique. Certo? Vamos deixar as coisas como antes. Você continua cafona, e eu continuo sarcástico. E só."

Ela piscou. "Cafona?"

Um sorriso malicioso fraco apareceu nos seus lábios. "Você ouviu o que eu disse."

Ela fungou indignada, embora, honestamente, ela não estivesse magoada. Considerando a relação deles, aquela interação era relativamente amigável, e ele não parecia estar se divertindo ao insultá-la. Eles trabalharam em silêncio por um bom tempo, transfigurando, juntos, pergaminho e outra coisinhas num carrinho de bebê minúsculo, próprio para um ovo. Eles tinham acabado de dar os toques finais nas rodinhas quando um terrível barulho de algo esmagando veio do outro lado da sala.

August estava em pé e, apesar do seu tamanho, ela estava tão assustadora e perigosa quanto um pugilista profissional antes de uma luta. "RONALD WEASLEY!" ela gritou. "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?"

Ron estava sentado com as mãos na mesma posição que estivera antes da trágica morte do seu ovo-bebê. Dava a ligeira impressão de que ele estivera fazendo malabarismos. "Um..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Oops?"

Com a agilidade de uma jibóia, 'Enina August Moon jogou-o no chão, e foram necessários ambos Harry e Dean para que a tirassem de cima do garoto.

Amorell, com olhos arregalados e bochechas coradas, se meteu entre os dois e colocou uma mão no ombro de cada um. "Este," ela disse, "é o motivo pelo qual eu os encorajei a trabalhar em pares. Vocês precisam aprender a depender uns dos outros, aprender que as suas ações podem ter conseqüências negativas, não só para si mesmo, mas para os outros também." Ela se virou para Ron. "Eu vou encarregá-los de um segundo ovo. Vocês dois vão se alternar para cuidar deste ovo durante a semana. Ele deve estar sempre a menos de 30 centímetros de distância de vocês o tempo todo. E eu realmente acho que vocês deveriam trabalhar juntos."

Ron abriu a boca. "Mas ele não vai estragar?"

Amorell lançou-lhe um sorriso nauseantemente açucarado. "Um ovo podre só fede se quebrar," ela disse, como se estivesse recitando um provérbio. Ela deu tapinhas no ombro dele antes de começar a inspecionar o trabalho das outras duplas, enquanto Ron ainda parecia perplexo e August parecia pronta para quebrar algo.

Amorell parou na frente de Hermione e Malfoy. "Ótimo... ótimo," ela elogiou, empurrando o carrinho pra frente e pra trás com a unha malfeita. "Nota máxima nessa tarefa e mais dez pontos extras para a Grifinória e a Sonserina." Ela pausou para escrever a nota na prancheta.

"Ah, e srta. Granger?" ela acrescentou, quando todos começaram a guardar os materiais. "Eu tenho uma tarefa extra pra você para substituir a sessão de sábado."

* * *

_**n/t:** A conversa do último capítulo ainda vale. Ainda estou esperando essa história valer a pena. Não é que eu não goste de traduzi-la, gente, é só que é cansativo e demanda tempo, e eu tenho que ter um bom motivo, algum estímulo, para continuar._


	10. Cannons e Ovos

Capítulo 10: Cannons e Ovos

Por Marmalade Fever

A tarefa extra que Amorell inventou acabou sendo estranhamente normal. Tudo que Hermione tinha de fazer era ficar um dia a mais na escola durante as férias de inverno para uma sessão substituta de terapia de angústia, e como ela ainda não planejara o que faria no Natal, já que os pais dela iam visitar parentes distantes no território Yukon, ela imaginou que fosse melhor ficar as férias inteiras na escola. Além disso, ela nunca gostara de voar – tanto numa vassoura quanto num avião – e teria sido infernal, isso é, se um lugar tão gelado pudesse ser infernal.

* * *

"Só me ajude a colocar um feitiço de amortecimento!" Ron implorou, puxando a mão dela.

"Não, Ron."

"Por favor? Eu vou te dar um apelido bonitinho! Her-my-girl?" Ele tentou, lançando-lhe um sorriso desesperado.

Ela levou a mão à testa e balançou a cabeça. "Primeiro, nunca mais me chame disso a menos que você queira que eu te azare. Segundo... Ron, esse ovo é pra ser equivalente a uma _criança_, e você não vai poder simplesmente colocar um feitiço de amortecimento numa criança durante a sua vida toda. Então, não, eu não vou ajudá-lo." Ela amoleceu com o olhar desapontado de garoto e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Mas August está sendo irracional," ele disse, fazendo careta. "Ela disse que já que a culpa é minha, eu tenho que ficar com o ovo de dia, e ela fica com ele de noite, quando ela pode simplesmente colocá-lo dentro do malão do lado dela e esquecer que ele existe."

"Na verdade, o malão fica aos pés dela," Hermione corrigiu. "E, ontem à noite, ela o colocou num montinho de toalhas entre o travesseiro e a parede."

"Mas mesmo assim," ele protestou. "É fácil pra ela. Ela só precisa cuidar dele quando ela está _dormindo_."

"E foi você quem quebrou o ovo na aula. Não é sério que você estava jogando ele pra cima, é?"

Ron não respondeu, ao invés disso, ele a puxou para o Salão Principal, onde Harry e Ginny já estavam juntinhos sobre um prato de melão.

"Não acredito!" Isso veio de Dean, que estava sentado ao lado da amiga de Ginny, Mordrana.

"No quê?" Ron perguntou, colocando o ovo cuidadosamente num recipiente.

Dean fez um barulho de alegria e jogou uma cópia do Profeta pra ele. Quase instantaneamente, os olhos de Ron se arregalaram. "Não acredito!" Ele repetiu.

"No quê?" Hermione perguntou, tendo acabado de colocar café na sua xícara.

Ron estava mais alegre do que ela jamais o vira. "Testes!" Ele falou atropeladamente. "Na sexta! Aberto a todos! Os _Cannons_!" ele acrescentou, fazendo um tipo de dança de vitória no banco. "E eu vou participar!"

"Ron, vai ser no horário da aula!" Hermione repreendeu, arrancando o jornal das mãos dele para examiná-lo.

"Mas por que avisaram tão em cima da hora?" Harry perguntou, sorrindo pelo óbvio entusiasmo de Ron.

"O goleiro –"

"Oscar Gibbs!" Ron proveu.

"Declarou sua aposentadoria. Diz que ele está cansado de ser atingido por balaços," Hermione recitou. "Ron, parece um pouco perigoso."

"Ridículo," ele disse, desconsiderando-a. "Joey Jenkins melhorou muito como batedor desde quando ele fez teste de visão. E, olha –" ele apontou para uma passagem, "Galvin Gudgeon foi demitido junto. Harry, você poderia vir comigo e tentar a posição de apanhador!"

"Mas é durante a aula!" Hermione os lembrou. "E, além do mais, mesmo que você consiga uma posição no time, você ainda tem todo o resto do ano letivo pra terminar. O que você vai fazer depois de ter levado tantos balaços na cabeça quanto esse tal de Gibbs e nem tiver feito os seus N.I.E.M.'s?"

Ron deu de ombros. "Trabalhar para o George. Mas, olha, nós poderíamos conhecer o Ragmar Dorkins pessoalmente! O que você acha, Harry?"

"Eu tenho que te lembrar do seu ovo?" Hermione choramingou, sentindo o mundo todo desmoronar como talco pelos seus dedo.

"Ora, vamos!" Ron protestou. "Hermione, uma chance dessas não aparece todo dia! E... tenho certeza de que August…" Ele não terminou a frase, olhando sem esperança para a mesa da Lufa-lufa.

"A August não odeia os Cannons?" Dean perguntou. "E você, no momento?"

Ron franziu a testa. "Sim, mas... Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa." Ele cutucou o ovo. "Harry? Vamos treinar mais tarde?"

Harry concordou, embora olhasse para Hermione com apreensão. Como eles conseguiriam algum dia ter uma família se – ela congelou. Algo na sua linha de pensamento acabara de deixá-la extremamente desconfortável, exatamente da mesma forma que se sentira no trem quando Padma anunciou o casamento de Parvati e quando ela pensou que Ron fosse pedi-la em casamento.

Havia algo de errado com ela? Por que a ideia de algum dia se casar com Ron, seu namorado e melhor amigo, a faziam se sentir tão desconfortável? Ela o amava... não?

Não estava mais com fome.

* * *

Harry gemeu. "Estou tão confuso," ele disse, quando os dois subiam para a sala comunal da grifinória para encontrar com Ginny depois da aula de Transfiguração. Eles haviam deixado Ron falando com McGonagall, que não ficara muito feliz com a tartaruga que ele transformara numa fuinha ao invés de num rato-almiscarado.

"Sobre o quê?" Hermione perguntou.

"Carreiras," ele gemeu. "A vida daqui em diante." Ele olhou para ela. "Sabe, eu não estava, er, planejando o que ia acontecer depois do Voldermort. E agora..."

"Você está perdido," ela terminou a frase por ele.

"Exatamente." Ele suspirou. "E eu realmente não sei. McGonagall está decidia em me tornar o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas no ano que vem. Ron acha que eu deveria tentar ser apanhador dos Cannons, e como eu conheço a minha sorte," ele revirou os olhos. "Eu provavelmente vou conseguir, ele não vai conseguir ser goleiro e vai me fazer sentir culpado pelo resto das nossas vidas. E tem a Ginny também." Ele lançou um olhar desesperado para a amiga.

"Que que tem ela?"

"Eu acho," ele engoliu em seco. "que talvez ela queira, er, ficar noiva enquanto ainda estamos na escola."

Hermione parou. "Como você..."

"Ela me disse o tamanho do dedo dela. Quer dizer, ela tentou parecer casual, mas... ugh. Eu a amo, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela, mas–"

"É cedo demais." Algo nessa conversa cm Harry estava tanto diminuindo quanto aumentando as preocupações anteriores de Hermione. Por um lado, era bom saber que Harry não estava pronto para o próximo passo. Por outro... Ginny estava. E Ginny era um ano mais nova que ela, quase dois.

"Isso," ele concordou. "O que você acha?"

"Bem," ela começou, esquecendo dos próprios problemas por um instante, "eu acho que a pergunta que você deveria estar perguntando a si mesmo é: o que você quer?"

"O que eu quero?" Harry riu. "Quem dera fosse tão simples." Ele sorriu. "Obrigado de qualquer forma. Não é todo dia que me perguntam o que _eu_ quero."

Ela sorriu de volta, e uma pergunta lhe veio à mente.

O que ela queria?

* * *

Ron e Harry planejaram sair logo depois do almoço na sexta e perderiam todas as aulas da tarde, que incluíam Feitiços e Poções. Eles iam ter um teste sobre os contra-feitiços da Síndrome de Wila Newt naquele dia também.

Quando Hermione acordou naquela manhã, ela se vestiu e deixou o dormitório, grogue porque Padma e Hannah discutiram sobre uma meia colocada no lugar errado até de madrugada. A pequena alcova onde ficavam as portas dos dormitórios masculino e feminino e a escada em espiral estava escuro, e ela acabara de subir três degraus quando parou abruptamente, quase batendo nas costas de Draco Malfoy. "O que– oomph!" Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela sentiu a mão dele contra o seu nariz e seus dedos contra seus lábios.

"Shh," ele sussurrou sem tirar a mão, completamente parado. As vozes de Ron e August podiam ser ouvidas.

"Não, escuta!" August grunhiu. "Esse ovo é sua culpa e você vai se responsabilizar por ele! Isso significa que você ou fica aqui e esquece a porcaria dos Chudley Cannons ou leva o ovo com você!"

"Eu não posso levá-lo comigo! Tá maluca? E se eu for atingido por um balaço, hein?"

"Mais motivo pra você esquecer a porcaria dos Chudley Cannons! Eles são o time mais inapto, incapaz, mal treinado que eu já tive o desprazer de assistir jogar!"

"Você já os assistiu?"

"Claro que eu já os assisti! Meu tiu Fonso estava no time cinco anos atrás–"

"Fonso, o Pára-choque é seu tio!" Ron parecia à beira de um ataque. "Isso é... isso é... meu bom Merlim!"

"Afonso Moon, seu idiota. O nome não pareceu nem um pouco familiar?"

"Bem, eu–"

August grunhiu. "Ugh! Sabe, para um fã de carteirinha, você não sabe de nada!"

"Ei!"

"Aposto que você nem ao menos joga bem. Pior, acho que eles vão te dispensar antes do final do teste."

Houve um barulho conhecido de Ron batendo o pé. "Olha aqui, anãzinha!"

"Ah, você não acabou de zombar da minha altura!"

Ron balbuciou. "É, acho que zombei. Mas olha aqui, Moon. Eu aposto… eu aposto que eu não só vou conseguir entrar no time, aposto que também vou conseguir levar o ovo e não deixá-lo quebrar!"

August riu zombeteiramente. "E o que você vai apostar?"

"Eu..." Ron não terminou. "O perdedor tem que carregar os livros do vencedor por um mês."

"Quê? De jeito nenhum. Você é tão gigante que não ia fazer nenhuma diferença pra você, ter alguns quilos a mais pra carregar ou não. Não... hmm..."

Hermione trocou o peso de pé, de repente se lembrando que os dedos de Malfoy ainda estavam pressionados contra seus lábios, e ele pareceu lembrar disso também e tirou a mão. Por um longo momento, os lábios dela pareceram formigar… contaminados, talvez.

Os dedos dele eram quentes de calejados e cheiravam a sabonete de mel. Isso era surpreendente.

O som de outros dedos estalando fizeram Hermione voltar à realidade. "Já sei," August disse. "O vencedor ganha um favor. Qualquer coisa que dê pra fazer."

"Um favor?" A voz de Ron estava cheia de ceticismo.

"O quê? Com medo do meu pequenino ser?"

"Pequenino mesmo… Fechado, Moon."

"Mas olha aqui, Weasley." Ron deixou escapar um barulho estrangulado, e Hermione presumiu que August o puxara pela gravata para trazer o rosto dele pra perto do dela. "Se esse ovo quebrar, eu vou contar para Hermione o que você fez."

Hermione pestanejou. Fez? O que Ron fizera? Malfoy fez um som esquisito, algo entre um riso e uma fungada... mas não um ronco. Seria um barulho muito indigno para o a majestosa família da Má-fé.

Ron gaguejou. "Não faça nada sem pensar!"

E, é claro, esse tinha que ser o exato momento que Harry saía do dormitório masculino e cutucava Hermione nas costas. "Qual é o problema?"

"Nenhum, nenhum," Hermione sibilou, se sentindo constrangida por estar espionando e um pouco chateada por não ter descoberto o que Ron estava escondendo.

Pelo jeito, ele provavelmente quebrara uma regra da escola ou fizera algo de ruim para um elfo doméstico.

O som da voz de Harry fez Ron e August se calarem imediatamente, e Hermione empurrou Malfoy sem força para fazê-lo subir as escadas. Só Merlim sabia o que o fizera se interessar tanto pela conversa.

* * *

Draco mal podia acreditar. Ele tinha agora a melhor informação para chantagear o Weasley. Nos poucos minutos antes de Granger aparecer, ele ouvira a coisa mais interessante.

Weasleu beijara Moon "acidentalmente" no começo da semana.

Ele não conseguiu entender como podia ser acidental. O Weasel teria que diminuir pela metade para pelo menos chegar à altura dela. A história envolvia uma fuinha em fuga e o Weasley tropeçando nos próprios pés enormes e pousando bem em cima da _'Enina_ Moon.

A boca dele pousando na dela.

A situação inteira era de roncar de rir, e Draco não roncava.

E a melhor parte da situação, a parte mais doce da coisa toda, era que o Weasley não queria que Granger descobrisse, apesar da inocência do caso, o que sugeria que talvez não tivesse sido tão inocente assim. Talvez pensamentos indecentes estivessem passando pela cabeça do ruivo sobre os quais a traça-de-livro não deveria saber.

Era bastante engraçado. Moon não era exatamente a garota mais bonita da escola. Ela era sem graça – bem mais sem graça que a Granger. O cabelo dela era castanho escorrido de um corte sem graça que batia nos ombros e o nariz dela o lembrava de um cubo. Ela era totalmente esquecível, motivo pelo qual ele nem prestara atenção nela antes daquele ano... além de ser uma lufa-lufa.

Os lábios de Moon também não eram beijáveis.

Os lábios da Granger, por outro lado– Draco literalmente parou enquanto caminhava para o Salão Principal.

Três minutos antes, ele estivera sendo beijado na mão por Hermione Granger.

Os seus dedos tocaram os lábios de Hermione Granger.

E a ideia de entrar no banheiro mais próximo e lavar as mãos nem lhe passara pela cabeça. Só agora, flexionando os dedos que tinham um pouco de brilho labial refletido pelo luz do castiçal mais próximo, que Draco parou para considerar se era necessário fazer uma parada para lavar as mãos ou não.

Se ele pudesse usar sua varinha, ele sem dúvida limparia os dedos e pronto. Mas como não podia... lavar ou não lavar? Ele se importava? Não se sentia sujo, pelo menos, não como ele deveria se sentir.

Ele se sentia, se atrevia a dizer, quase fascinado? Que ideia! Fascinado pela concepção dos lábios de Hermione Granger. E daí se eles eram macios? E daí se a respiração dela parecera gentil e úmida contra a palma da mão dele?

Era só que ela era uma garota, e ele estava sendo guiado por hormônios adolescentes.

Não tinha nada a ver com mãos contra lábios e beijos santos, ou aquela coisa que a professora de Estudos Trouxas recitara muito alto nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy antes de morrer.

Ele fez uma careta continuando andar e passando pelo banheiro masculino. Aquelas eram memórias que ele preferia destruir.

* * *

Hermione passou a tarde inteira mal humorada enquanto esperava Ron e Harry voltarem, e o fato de August e Malfoy ficarem lançando olhares esquisitos para ela não estava ajudando. Ela presumiu que o motivo de August era está mantendo um segredo. O que Malfoy estava pensando era um enigma que ela não tinha energia suficiente para resolver.

Eram oito e meia da noite quando a porta da sala comunal dos oitavanistas abriu, e Ron e Harry entraram, ambos enlameados e parecendo irritados. A princípio, Hermione imaginou que aquilo significava que nenhums dos dois conseguira entrar no time, mas então ela percebeu que eles estavam sendo seguidos pela Murta.

"Não é justo," a fantasma gemeu. "Por que vocês todos estão aqui? Esse foi o meu leito de morte. _Meu_!"

"Ora, pare de amolar, ok?" Ron disse. Ele afundou na poltrona, resmungando. "Tô acabado."

"Desrespeito! Mas por que alguém me respeitaria? Ninguém nunca respeitou. Ninguém…" E então a Murta rompeu em lágrimas antes de dar duas voltas em torno da sala e desaparecer pelo quadro do diabinho.

Inabalável, August se virou para Ron. "Então, como foi?" Ela tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ron deu de ombros, e Harry se deixou cair perto da lareira. "Fui chamado para mais teste." Isso veio de Harry.

Hermione não tinha certeza se deveria ficar aliviada, feliz ou consolar Ron. Ela se decidiu por um pequeno sorriso de apoio.

"E você?" August perguntou.

Ron deu de ombros de novo, esfregando os olhos. "Eles apenas disseram que eu era o melhor goleiro que eles tinham visto num teste em cinqüenta e quatro anos. Só isso." E, de repente, a expressão cansada no seu rosto fez uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus e virou uma de absoluto triunfo.

"Então…" Hermione disse, confuse pela sua própria calma. "você foi chamado pra outro teste?"

Ron gargalhou. "Eu fui chamado para outro teste, Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, se afundando ainda mais no tapete no chão. "Não."

"Eu consegui!" Ron gritou sorrindo maniacamente. "Você deveria ter visto! Eu pensei que eu fosse ficar nervosa, mas não fiquei nem um pouco. Até fiz um movimento incrível que eu saí cortando pelos aros e dei uma cabeçada na goles, e eles disseram que queriam nomeá-lo de Weasley Wiggle! Eu estava pegando fogo! Teve uma hora que eu rebati a goles com rabo da vassoura e ela _fez um gol_ do outro lado do campo!"

Hermione o assistiu e ouviu pacientemente durante uma hora enquanto Ron continuava a sua história, gesticulando largamente para ilustrar seus movimentos.

Ela ainda não tinha certeza se ele percebera o que aquilo significava exatamente. Ele perderia muitas aulas até o final do ano por causa de treinos e jogos. Ela duvidava que ele fosse capaz de acompanhar. E mais cedo ou mais tarde ele provavelmente acabaria caído depois de um balaço espancá-lo.

Quando a história de Ron finalmente terminou, ele se levantou, espreguiçou-se e se dirigiu para as escadas.

Seu bolso traseiro tinha uma mancha de ovo amarela como um girassol no adubo.

_**

* * *

**_

n/t:

_Olá! Eu tenho duas notícias, uma boa e outra ruim. A ruim é que essa, provavelmente, vai ser a última atualização por um bom tempo. Acho que vou demorar pelo menos um mês para atualizar de novo. Eu já estou me desculpando por antecedência =D É que eu vou viajar na semana que vem e quando voltar as aulas da faculdade já vão ter começado. Ah! E essa é a notícia boa que eu tinha esquecido de dar antes, eu passei no vestibular e não vou precisar fazer cursinho =P O que teria sido ruim, porque eu não ia ter tempo nenhum pra traduzir. Outra coisa! Obrigada por todas as reviews e encorajamento ^^_


	11. Adeus, Ron

Capítulo 11: Adeus, Ron

Por Marmalade Fever

Hermione sentia o estômago revirar quase toda vez que seus pensamentos iam na direção de Ron. Os fatos eram:

1) Ele e August estavam, definitivamente, escondendo algo dela. De acordo com a aposta que ela ouvira, August deveria contar para ela o que era, já que Ron quebrara o ovo, então ela estava esperando a garota desembuchar.

2) Agora, ela tinha quase certeza de que a ideia de casar com Ron não lhe dava a mesma alegria que dava no sexto ano, antes de ele começar a namorar a Lilá. Pra falar a verdade, a ideia a deixava enjoada, daí o estômago embrulhado.

3) Ron se tornara um jogador profissional de quadribol no seu time favorito. Era o seu trabalho dos sonhos, então, como namorada, ela deveria estar feliz por ele. Mas Hermione era prática demais para isso. Ela queria que ele terminasse a sua educação, e não desaparecer por indeterminados períodos de tempo do ano letivo.

Também havia a questão de quem ganhara a aposta. Ron dissera que ele conseguiria uma posição no time sem quebrar o ovo. Ele cumprira uma parte, mas não a outra. Ele conseguiria o favor ou teria de fazer um para August? Até onde ela sabia, ele poderia usar o favor para impedir August de contar o que quer que ele tivesse feito.

A outra coisa que a estava incomodando não tinha nada a ver com Ron, e a coisa era o Malfoy. Toda vez que ela entrava na mesma sala em que ele estava, ele levantaria os olhos para ela por um momento, primeiro ele pareceria meio distraído e então pareceria nervoso. Ela não tinha certeza se queria saber o motivo disso.

E também tinha questão de alguns dedos que ficaram pressionados contra seus lábios por bem mais de um minuto.

O

O esforço em tentar superar Hermione Granger em seus estudos estava começando a danificar a sanidade de Draco. Greengrass precisara de três tentativas antes de conseguir ganhar sua atenção durante o período livre de terça-feira.

"Acho que você tem passado tempo demais com os grifinórios ultimamente", ela comentou, sentando numa cadeira de frente para ele na biblioteca. "Você não tem nada um pouco menos ordinário pra fazer?"

"Menos ordinário que estudar na escola?"ele perguntou. "Caso não tenha notado, você também está na biblioteca."

Ela torceu o nariz. "Estou."Ela observou Draco por um longo momento. "Diga-me, Draco—"

"Eu não sabia que nós tínhamos intimidade suficiente para nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome."

Ela fez um aceno com a mão. "Sobrenomes são para inimigos e plebeus. Nós não somos nenhuma das duas coisas." Ela lhe lançou um sorriso antes de franzir o cenho. "O que você está olhando?"

"Estou tentando decidir se você está dando em cima de mim ou se tem algo ainda mais desagradável em mente."

"Diga-me, Draco, eu deveria lhe lançar o olho do mal agora ou mais tarde?" ela perguntou, com os braços cruzados.

"Escolha da dama," ele respondeu, passando o dedo pela frase no livro que ele estava estudando.

"Eu ia perguntar se você estaria interessado em ir para Hogsmeade comigo nesse final de semana, mas já que a ideia parece tão desagradável…"

Draco levantou os olhos para ela, a sobrancelha esquerda levantada. "Você deve saber que eu não posso sair da propriedade da escola, não?"

Ela levantou o dedo indicador para os lábios. "Ah, sim. Sua pequena jóia. Como essas coisas parecem me escapar."Ela tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso das vestes. "Talvez eu pudesse ser de alguma ajuda?"

"Hmm, uma visita a Hogsmeade com você com o risco de ser mandado para Azkaban pelo resto da minha vida ou passar um final de semana normal aqui dentro? Hmm… Acho que a sua deleitação não é suficientes para me tentar. Ah, e deleitação significa—"

"Eu sei o que significa, Malfoy."

"De volta aos sobrenomes, é? Devo me considerar um inimigo ou um plebeu?"

"Possivelmente, os dois."Ela jogou o cabelo para trás do ombro. "Muito bem. Acho que dá pra dizer que você perdeu a chance." E com isso, ela se virou nos calcanhares e foi batendo o pé na direção oposta.

Estranho, Draco pensou se voltando para seus livros. Ele acabara de rejeitar uma garota que era inteligente, bonita, sangue-puro e sonserina. Ela faria um ótimo par para ele. Então, por que ele a rejeitara, tirando os óbvios problemas legais?

Ela era um pouquinho nova pra ele, era verdade.

E ainda assim, ele se viu examinando sua própria mão direita, onde, alguns dias atrás, havia resto de gloss labial.

Ele não sabia por que aquele pensamento se fixara nele nem por que a memória dos lábios onde o gloss estivera fazia correntes elétricas passarem pelos seus dedos.

Ele mordeu os lábios. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse dizer.

Ele realmente deveria ter aceitado a oferta de Greegrass, pelo menos um encontro dentro da propriedade.

O

Uma semana inteira passou sem que Ron ou August lhe contassem nada, e Hermione começou a se perguntar se ela deveria confrontá-los com a questão. Ela, Ron e Harry haviam ido a Hogsmeade para encontrar com Andromeda e Teddy. A única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar era que Ron falhara no trabalho do 'bebê' e, portanto, não tinha competência para tomar conta de uma colher de chá, quanto mais de uma criança de verdade.

Na aula de Tolerância Zero da segunda-feira, Ron e August perderam todos os pontos do trabalho, e receberam um T. August pareceu ligeiramente irritada, e ela lançava alguns olhares esquisitos para Hermione, mas ficou só nisso.

Mais uma semana se passou, e Hermione começou a ficar bastante inquieta. Ao final de outubro, Ron faltara seis dias de aula por causa de treino de quadribol, e Harry perdera dois dias quando recebeu uma chamada estendida para mais testes. Foi num desses dias em que nem um dos dois garotos estava presente que Hermione se viu sentada ao lado de Ginny durante uma aula sem grandes acontecimentos de Poções—Candanver estava roncando—e ela decidiu satisfazer a pergunta que a estivera incomodando há dias.

"Então, Ginny,"ela disse, mantendo a voz baixa para que nenhum dos sonserinos, especialmente o Mafoy, pudesse ouvir, "Harry mencionou uma coisa há um tempinho, e eu achei um pouco… estranho."

Ginny levantou os olhos dos rabiscos que ela estivera fazendo de Bichento numa vassoura tentando apanhar o pomo do mesmo jeito que ele tentava pegar muriçocas. "Ah, é?"

"É. Ele falou uma coisa sobre você," ela pausou, "er, querer ficar noiva?"

Ginny congelou antes de dar uma gargalhada. "Quê? De onde ele tirou essa ideia?"

Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio que ela não sabia que estivera segurando. "Ele me disse que você falou o número do seu dedo pra ele."

"Meu…" Ginny deu um tapa contra a própria testa. "Você não viu os panfletos nos quadros de aviso?"

"Panfletos?"

"Tinha um panfleto o quadro de avisos da grifinória anunciando anéis com os brasões das casas, e eu sei que é um pouco cedo para o Natal, mas eu estava dando uma dica pro Harry. Eu pensei que ele fosse entender do que eu estava falando!" Ela parecia perdida entre a hilaridade e a histeria.

"Bom, que alívio. Me pareceu um pouco prematuro da sua parte,"Hermione acrescentou, rindo.

"Nem brinca."Ginny esfregou o queixo. "Então, esse tempo todo, Harry estava pensando que eu queria… puxa. Algum dia, sim, mas ainda não!" Hermione sorriu e mexeu a poção duas vezes no sentido anti-horário. "Então," Ginny continuou devagar, "e quanto a você e Ron?"

Hermione congelou, a mão quase no final do cabo da colher. "O que tem eu e o Ron?"

Ginny deu de ombros. "Sei lá. É só que parece que vocês, er, esfriaram? Desde o começo do ano letivo?"

"Esfriamos?" ela repetiu, voltando a atenção para a poção.

"Er, é. Vocês dois não têm parecido dois pombinhos ultimamente, e desde quando o Ron conseguiu aquela posição…"

Hermione afastou um tanto de cabelo para trás da orelha e mordeu os lábios. "Eu sei."

"Ah, é?" Ginny a encorajou a continuar gentilmente.

Hermione suspirou. "Eu acho que, talvez, eu esteja começando a duvidar da firmeza do nosso relacionamento."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, por exemplo, ultimamente, toda vez que alguém menciona algo sobre casamento ou o futuro, eu tenho ficado ligeiramente… receosa… quanto ao Ron," ela acrescentou.

"Então", Ginny racionalizou, "quando eu digo que eu quero me casar com o Harry algum dia, quanto ao Ron você diria…?"

"Que…"Hermione parou. "Por favor, não me odeie por isso, mas eu diria que eu preferiria que não. Eu queria querer. Mas—"

"Mas você simplesmente não quer." Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, olhando desejosamente para a poção Amortentia que Hermione começara a preparar. "Perfeitamente normal. Tomara que seja só uma fase."

"Seria muito bom se fosse só uma fase." Hermione enrijeceu, sentindo os olhos de alguém nela. Seu primeiro instinto seria achar que era August, mas Ernie Macmillan era o único lufa-lufa no ano deles que tinha aula Avançada de Poções. Os outros dois lufa-lufas eram ambos do ano de Ginny e eles não pareciam ter tido nenhuma conversa sincera com August que poderia informar Hermione do que estava em segredo.

O que levou seus olhos para Malfoy. E, realmente, a carteira dele estava meio virada pro lado, de forma que ele tinha visão ampla da sala toda enquanto ele trabalhava na sua poção. Os olhos deles se encontraram, mas dessa vez os dele estavam cheios de resolução. Ele deu uma olhada no relógio, mexeu a poção três vezes, e veio se sentar na ponta da mesa delas.

"Granger, Mini-Weasley," ele cumprimentou, tirando uma escama de dragão do caminho.

"Malfoy," Ginny respondeu. "a que devemos o _prazer_ da sua companhia, hmm?"

"Ah, é bom saber que vocês tem bom gosto,"ele disse, sorrindo falsamente para Ginny. "Mas eu estou aqui em relativa privacidade," ele lançou um olhar irritado para o resto dos alunos, que literalmente gemeram e olharam para outra direção, para espalhar uma pequena fofoca. Mas será que é fofoca já que é verdade?"

Hermione adicionou uma cauda de salamandra a sua poção, sem encontrar os olhos dele. "Do que você está falando?"

Malfoy lhe lançou um sorriso arrogante, e então, por menos de um segundo, houve uma insinuação de nervosismo. "Eu sei de um segredo. Um segredo que envolve um certo Sr. Ron Weasley e uma certa Srta. August Moon. Gostariam de ouvir?"

Hermione piscou. "Eu—"

"Agora, não deixe a sua consciência excessiva fica no caminho, Granger. Eu só tenho dois minutos e quarenta e três segundos antes de ter de voltar para a minha poção, então é melhor se decidir logo."

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso. "E como eu vou saber se você está falando a verdade, hmm?"

Ele lhe lançou uma piscadela, uma piscadela mesmo, e se dirigiu ao armário de estocagem, voltando com um recipiente de Veritaserum. "O velho Candanver ainda não aprendeu a trancar os armários. Embora eu dava confessar, que eu preferia não ter que passar por isso. Quer dizer, pense em todas as coisas que vocês me fariam confessar. Eu preferiria simplesmente contar para vocês."

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Nós não vamos usar. Nós poderíamos ficar muito encrencados se alguém descobrisse, e com uma sala cheia de testemunhas, isso é bem provável." Ela suspirou. "Só conta, tá?"

Ele sorriu. "Como quiser. Ahem, lembra de quando eu te parei na escada há algumas semanas e você esbarrou em mim?"

"Sim." Como ela não lembraria?

"Bem, eu estivera escutando a uma certa conversa, que revelou uma certa verdade." O sorriso dele aumentou. "Seu querido namorado 'acidentalmente' beijou a lufa-lufa em miniatura."

Hermione exclamou e Ginny cobriu a boca com a mão. "Acidentalmente? Como alguém consegue beijar outra pessoa acidentalmente? Quer dizer, você já deu uma olhada nos dois? A cabeça deles não chegam nem perto uma da outra," Hermione protestou.

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça. "Eles falaram algo sobre uma perseguição de um rato-almiscarado e o Weasel tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo em cima dela. Eu diria que é um batia mentira. Eles provavelmente fizeram de propósito e não quiseram admitir." Ele olhou para o relógio de novo.

"Então,"Hermione ainda estava tentando entender a coisa toda, "então o Ron me traiu acidentalmente?"

"Segundo o Malfoy," Ginny resmungou.

"Eu dou a minha palavra como alguém com uma ótima audição. Foi isso que eles disseram ou meu nome não é Draco".

"Não é como se eu me referisse a você por esse nome," Ginny respondeu, franzindo a testa.

"Então, a minha sugestão é terminar com o babaca," Draco disse, ainda sorrindo.

Metade de Hermione estava tentando esfriar a cabeça e a outra metade estava tentando se concentrar na poção. Ela assentiu, e Ginny agarrou o braço dela. "O quê? Não!"

Malfoy deu um ronco de riso. "Meio cedo pra esquecer o que ela acabou de confessar, não? Ela não tem se sentido próxima dele e não consegue ver futuro para o relacionamento, e ele foi e a traiu com alguém que nem é tão bonita e mentiu quanto a isso. Vai nessa, Granger. Eu sei que eu conseguiria dormir melhor à noite."

"Dormir melhor?" Ginny exigiu. "Malfoy, se você não consegue dormir à noite porque está preocupado com a _Hermione_, então você deve estar apaixonado por ela."

Malfoy revirou os olhos, embora suas feições tivessem enrijecido um pouco. "Eu quis dizer que eu dormiria melhor no mesmo quarto que o seu querido irmão. Eu dormiria mais facilmente com os gemidos dele do que com o seu _'Ai, você acha que acha que a Hermione gostaria ir na Madame Puddifoot e se agarrar comigo por cima do bule de chá? Acha? Acha?'"_ Ele fez uma careta de nojo.

"Percebeu que acabou de usar o primeiro nome dela?" Ginny comentou, parecendo muito irritada.

"Só pra demonstrar a cena." Ele olhou para Hermione, que ainda estava mordendo os lábios. "Então, o que me diz, Granger?"

Ela não olhou pra ele, ao invés disso olhou para Ginny, "Não acho que eu tenha muita escolha," ela disse com a voz baixa e um pouco tensa. "Há motivos demais. Eu—" A visão dela embaçou, e Malfoy pulou da mesa quando ela explodiu em lágrimas.

"Bem," ele disse, parecendo bastante desconfortável, "acho que essa é a minha deixa. Senhoritas." Ele fez uma leve cortesia e voltou a sua poção.

Ginny olhou com irritação para as costas dele antes de se voltar para Hermione e oferecer seu ombro, mas Hermione secou os olhos, fechou a cara e continuou a preparar a poção, duas marcas de lágrimas idênticas escorrendo para seu queixo. Uma gota quase caiu no caldeirão.

O

"Ron?" Eram duas horas da manhã, e Hermione estivera esperando na Sala Comunal. Ela estivera muito segura da sua resolução até a hora que todos os outros foram para cama, e ela ficara sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

Cada segundo daquela tarde, Ginny ficara ao seu lado, tentando convencê-la a mudar de ideia. Quando ela perguntou se ela o amava, Hermione não fora capaz de responder. É claro que ela o amava. Ron fora seu amigo pelos últimos sete anos.

No ano anterior, ela soubera que ela o amava e esperou ele superar sua própria estupidez e voltar para a barraca. Ela estava com uma raiva compreensível, é claro.

Naquele último dia, Ron descera para a Câmara com ela, bem embaixo de onde ela estava sentada agora, e ele a fizera usar a presa do basilisco para destruir o medalhão. O medalhão a testara, fizera-a escolher entre Ron e todas as outras coisas que ela amava, inclusive a biblioteca inteira de Hogwarts, e Ron ganhara.

Dois anos antes, ela sentara na sala de poções e sentira uma Armotentia diferente. Três aromas se combinaram: grama cortada, pergaminho e o cabelo de Ron.

É claro que ela o amava.

Ela sempre amaria Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ela só não tinha certeza se ainda era aquele mesmo tipo de amor. Ela sentia atracão por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo uma certa repulsa.

Ele fazia coisas às vezes, coisas idiotas e imbecis que ele não parava pra pensar antes de fazer. Ron não pensava, e pensamento era o que a definia. Ele a magoara tantas vezes que ela nem conseguia se lembrar de todas, e essa coisa com a August parecia ser a gota d'água.

"Oi," ele murmurou com sono. Harry passou por ele e desceu as escadas. "O que você está fazendo acordada?"

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, "Precisamos conversar."

Ele bocejou. "Não dá pra esperar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "O que aconteceu entre você e a August?"

Ron congelou no meio do bocejo. "Quê?"

"Você e August. Eu sei que você está escondendo algo de mim. Eu ouvi dizer… Eu ouvi dizer que você a beijou." A voz dela baixou no final.

"Quem,"ele pareceu nervoso, "quem te contou isso?"

"Não interessa. Só, por favor, me conta, Ron."

Ele se jogou no sofá ao lado dela. "Ela te contou, não foi?" ele resmungou. "Que ótimo."

"Não. É verdade, então?" Era normal se sentir aliviada quando o seu namorado te traía? Ela duvidava disso.

"Foi um acidente. Eu estava correndo e tropecei e ela estava na minha frente, e eu meio que a empurrei. O fato de os nossos lábios se tocarem foi coincidência. Acredite em mim, eu nunca te magoaria," ele disse, pegando a mão dela.

"Mas voce mentiu. Você escondeu. Isso magoa, Ron." A voz dela estava falhando. "Por que você escondeu?"

"Eu não sei!" ele grunhiu. "Eu entrei em pânico. Eu não queria que você pensasse que era a coisa com a Lilá toda de novo, e eu—"

"O quê?"

"E eu me senti culpado." Ele mudou de lugar no sofá, e a mão dele parecia suada na dela.

"Quanto tempo?"

"Huh?" ele perguntou, brincando com a manga da camisa distraidamente.

"Por quanto tempo vocês se beijaram? Um segundo? Dois? Por favor, Ron. Só me diga."

Ele hesitou. "Um minuto mais ou menos,"ele murmurou quase incoerentemente.

Ela sentiu algo perto do coração dela estalar, e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. "Você gosta dela?"

"Não! Eu só… sei lá. Nós estamos sempre brigando, e e foi bom ganhar pelo menos uma vez, o que provavelmente não faz o menor sentido e, uh, sei lá." Ele esfregou a testa. "A gente pode falar sobre isso de manhã?"

"P-por que ela não me contou? Eu sei da aposta de vocês. Você quebrou o ovo. Por que ela não—"

"Como é que eu vou saber? Nós decidimos que nenhum de nós dois teríamos direito ao favor; talvez ela tenha cancelado essa parte também. Ugh, eu estou tão cansado e eu fui atingido por dois balaços." Ele mostrou um hematoma roxo por debaixo da manga laranja do seu uniforme de quadribol.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela apertou a mão dele um pouquinho antes de tirar a dela. "Acho que nós deveríamos voltar a ser só amigos."

Ele abriu a boca, parecendo um peixe. "Quê? Você faz ideia de quanto tempo eu levei pra conseguir você? Hermione—"

"Me conseguir? Ron, você me faz parecer um objeto."

"Você sabe que isso não é o que eu quis dizer…"

"Eu tenho pensado nisso ultimamente," ela confessou, e ele fechou a boca. "Não é só isso, ok? São algumas coisas. E eu, eu preciso ser um pouco egoísta agora. Eu quero terminar."

"Não!" Ele bateu com o punho no próprio joelho antes de agarrá-la e forçar os lábios contra os dela. Quando ele a soltou, as lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto de novo.

"Eu sinto muito, Ron." Ela se levantou e desceu as escadas em espiral e foi para o dormitório feminino, se jogando na cama. Ela não conseguiu dormir até às cinco amanhã.

O

_**n/t: **__Olá! Quanto tempo, huh? =D Mas eu voltei! Desculpem a demora. Enfim. Eu só reli esse capítulo uma vez (pra postar mais rápido), então me perdoem qualquer erro. E deixem reviews! Review=amor=atualizações._


	12. Manchas de Tinta

Capítulo 12: Manchas de Tinta

Os olhos de Hermione estavam inchados quando ela saiu do dormitório de manhã. Ron estava sentado na sala comunal com duas xícaras de café, esperando por ela. "Aqui," ele disse, oferecendo uma para ela.

Ela não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, mas aceitou a xícara e sentou numa das poltronas. "Obrigada."

Ele soltou um longo suspiro entrecortado. "Eu to tão confuso. Eu pensei que nós estivéssemos bem. Eu mal dormi ontem à noite," ele acrescentou, afundando no sofá.

"Eu também." Ela tomou um gole. Ele colocara açúcar e creme demais, e ela pensou por um instante que ele poderia ter lhe dado o dele por acidente, mas o café da xícara dele também parecia claro demais.

"Olha," ele disse, colocando a xícara no chão na frente dele. "Eu acho que você está fazendo a escolha errada. Então… então, eu vou fazer um pedido."

"Que seria?" ela perguntou. A voz dela estava rouca.

"Continua a usar a minha pulseira. Para se lembrar de mim." Ele levantou o olhar para ela, implorando pelos olhos. "Eu não disse vezes suficientes, eu sei disso, mas, Hermione—Eu te amo. Eu não quero te perder."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu também te amo Ron. Só não tenho certeza se é do jeito que deveria ser."

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, " ele acrescentou. "Só não desista de mim, certo?" Ele levantou e saiu da sala, Hermione olhou primeiro para a xícara abandonada e depois para o arminho prateado brilhando no seu pulso. Fuinha, ela se corrigiu. Arminho era um tipo de fuinha.

Ela ouviu passos vindo das escadas, e ela nem tentou esconder os olhos inchados. Uma cabeça loira apareceu, e Malfoy pausou para olhar para ela antes da sair da sala.

A pulseira também parecia com uma doninha.

O

Ginny estava franzindo a testa quando Hermione finalmente desceu para tomar café. Ron não estava lá. Ele devia ter ido mais cedo para pegar o café. "Então?" ela perguntou.

Hermione assentiu enquanto se servia. Ia ser um dia estranho. Dava pra ver.

Harry reprimiu um bocejo. "Por que tá todo mundo tenso?" ele perguntou, deixando a cabeça descansar contra sua mão.

Ginny lançou um olhar maldoso para Hermione. "Conta pra ele."

Hermione mordeu o lábio antes de se virar para Harry. Ele odiava quando ela e Ron brigava, e isso era, bem, mais do que uma briga. "R-ron," a voz dela falhou. "e eu terminamos," ela murmurou.

Harry sentou reto. "Vocês… o quê? Vocês terminaram? Por quê?"

Ela se mexeu na cadeira. "Bem…"

"Ron beijou a Moon," Ginny disse. "É o que o Malfoy disse, pelo menos."

"O Ron confirmou," Hermione murmurou. Ela afastou o prato. No final das contas, ela não estava com muita fome. "Além disso, eu já estava pensando em outras coisas que me fizeram chegar a essa decisão," ela acrescentou para explicar para Harry.

Harry parecia muito confuso. "Mas ele não suporta a August. Por que ele…?"

"Eu não sei, Harry. A questão é que aconteceu."A conversa estava deixando Hermione enjoada. "Nós podemos mudar de assunto? Er, Ginny, por que você não conta pro Harry o que você me falou sobre os anéis com os brasões de Hogwarts?"

"Ah, é." Ginny pegou sua bolsa e tirou um panfleto de dentro, empurrando-o para Harry. "Você sabe o número do meu dedo," ela acrescentou com uma piscadela.

Dava quase pra tocar o alívio de Harry. "Pensando no Natal?" ele perguntou. Ginny assentiu, satisfeita por ter esclarecido a confusão. "Ótimo." Ele sorriu para a ruiva, que o puxou e o beijou.

Hermione, enquanto isso, corou e virou para o outro lado. Havia algo de muito desconfortável em ver duas pessoas se beijando, especialmente quando as pessoas eram grandes amigas suas. Ela deu uma olhada para a mesa da Lufa-lufa, onde August estava espremida entre um primeiranista e um setimanista, ambos eram mais altos que ela. Ela parecia não notar a existência da mesa da Grifinória. Hannah estava sentada à frente dela, conversando sobre algo e gesticulando animadamente.

Na mesa da Corvinal, Padma falava com Flitwick, que parara ao seu lado. Hermione só conseguia ver o topo do chapéu dele.

Dean estava sentado do outro lado da mesa da da Grifinória, falando com o capitão do time da quadribol, um quintanista muito alto.

Aqueles eram sei dos oito oitavanistas. Ron, graças aos Céus, estava em algum outro lugar, e o número oito era Malfoy, que estava com as costas viradas para uma Astoria Greengrass muito irritada e lia um livro que parecia muito com o _Luto pela Alma_.

Harry e Ginny fizeram barulho ao se separarem para respirar, e Hermione se virou para eles novamente. "Então, Harry, já sabe se você vai ser o próximo apanhador do Chuddley Cannons?" ela perguntou, surpresa com a própria coragem em mencionar quadribol. Pelo menos era uma distração para o par de pombinhos.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca novamente. "Um. Bem, eu, sabe—você ter terminado com o Ron, er." Ele parou, parecendo horrorizado.

"Continue, Harry," ela murmurou.

"Faz com que eu me sinta meio preso no meio da briga," ele terminou.

"O que não nada incomum," Hermione disse, parecendo culpada.

"Er, é." Harry estava brincando com o garfo. "Bem, olha, se eu conseguir entrar pro time, Ron vai ficar feliz, mas você e Gin—"

"Seremos abandonadas aqui, " Hermione terminou.

"E também significa que eu não conseguiria me formar este ano. Mas por outro lado, seria incrível trabalhar como apanhador profissionalmente, mas são os," ele tossiu, "Cannons. Mas isso não significa que não seria ótimo se eu e Ron conseguíssemos colocar o time em forma," ele acrescentou com um sorriso constrangido.

"E ainda tem a proposta da McGonagall," Hermione lembrou, sentindo uma pequena pontada de culpa.

"É," Harry concordou. "tem isso também." Ele soltou um gemido de desespero, e Ginny deu tapinhas em suas costas.

"Quando eles vão decidir quem vai ser o apanhador?" Isso veio de um setimanista chamado Eldric Moore, quem nenhum deles percebera que estivera escutando.

"Primeiro de novembro," Harry respondeu, dando de ombros.

Hermione parou. "Harry, você sabe que hoje é Halloween?"

"Sei, e daí?"

Ela quase teve vontade de rir. "Daí que hoje é trinta e um de outubro; logo, amanhã é primeiro de novembro."

Harry parecia ter sido mordido por algo. "Você já ficou perdida quando está num mês, mas na verdade é outro? Ah, droga. Eu tenho que fazer uma escolha." Ele se levantou, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Hermione. "É melhor eu ir conversar com o Ron." E com isso, jogou a mochila por cima do ombro e saiu.

A cabeça de Hermione afundou no seus braços. Conversar com o Ron, ele dissera. O que ele queria dizer era, consolar Ron, e de quem era a culpa? Bem, ele também tinha uma escolha a fazer, e ela se sentiu culpada por querer que Harry rejeitasse a posição.

O

A única coisa pela qual Draco se interessara na Ceia de Halloween—além de uns docinhos de abóbora maravilhosos—fora o drama da mesa da Grifinória. Weasley estava obviamente chateado, e, já que Draco não havia sido espancado até a morte, parecia que ninguém mencionara o envolvimento dele em espalhar certas informações de grande importância.

E como ele parecia chateado. O idiota era conhecido pelo seu enorme apetite, que era parecido com o de um trasgo das montanhas, e ainda assim, naquele momento, ao invés de comer ele estava espetando o seu purê com o garfo. Era um espetáculo de primeira categoria para um bom espectador.

Infelizmente, com tão poucos oitavanistas, não havia tantos ávidos fofoqueiros sobre Harry Potter & Companhia quanto necessário. Só tinha uma garota—qual era o nome dela?—Romilda alguma coisa? Ela estava assistindo a tudo com toda a atenção, obviamente, completamente imersa no que estava acontecendo.

No final das contas, era muito gratificante assistir Ron Weasley com o coração partido e abalado, algo que era muito mais que vingança por ter roubado gel pra cabelo ou colocar um feitiço para silenciá-lo no dormitório ou qualquer uma das outras coisas feitas contra Draco desde o começo do ano. Não, essa vingança tinha as raízes no primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts e as incontáveis razões para odiar Weasley só cresceram desde então. Harry Potter podia ter sido o primeiro inimigo, mas agora não havia dúvida que Weasel tomara o posto com uma graciosidade infantil e sem refinamento.

E também tinha outra fofoca correndo por aí—e por aí, ele queria dizer entre Padma Patil e Dean Thomas—que havia uma boa possibilidade de Potter não aceitar a posição de apanhador no "Cuddly Cannons".

Talvez aquilo fosse a gota d'água para Weasel e ele largaria a escola, como os irmãos dele fizeram antes.

E, por acaso, um dos gémeos não tinha morrido? Draco não tinha certeza, mas lembrava de ter ouvido algo parecido. Ele estivera preocupado com os próprios assuntos na época.

Lembrar disso quase o fez sentir pena da família Weasley, mas não chegou a tanto. Não é como se eles tivessem se compadecido pelo que aconteceu ao pai dele.

"Malfoy?" Era Greengrass novamente.

"Sim, vossa alteza greengrassiana?" ele perguntou, virando e descansando a cabeça numa das mãos, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa.

"Eu só estava me perguntando," ela disse, jogando o cabelo por trás do ombro, "o que você está vendo de tão interessante na mesa dos grifignóbeis."

"Grifignóbeis?" ele repetiu, não conseguindo disfarçar o sorriso de escárnio. "Se você quer mesmo saber, a fuinha e a traça-de-livros terminaram ontem à noite"

"Weasley e Granger?"

"Não são mais pombinhos."

Ela abriu a boca. "Ah, não, por favor, diz que não é _isso_."

"Isso o quê?" ele perguntou, virando para dar uma olhada na destruição de purê na outra mesa.

"O motivo pelo qual você me rejeitou," ela explicou num tom de voz lento e acusador. "Você gosta da porcaria da grifinória de cabelo crespo!" Essa última parte foi dita alto o suficiente para que várias pessoas se virassem.

"Quê?" ele perguntou. "Você fumou?" ele gaguejou.

Ela fungou. "Furmar? Malfoy, ninguém com menos de setenta anos fuma a menos que queria cometer uma gafe terrível. Você sabe disso."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Do que você tá falando, hein? Eu e a Granger? Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Bem," ela disse, "vejamos." Ela apontou para um dedo. "Você me rejeitou com uma desculpa ridícula sobre a ilegalidade da sua ida para Hogsmeade." Ela apontou para outro dedo. "Você está todo alegre porque eles terminaram." Apontou para o terceiro dedo. "E você tem passado muito tempo com ela. Ouvi dizer que ela é a sua parceira na aula idiota da Amorell.

"Então, Malfoy, me diz. O que você sente pela gafenória?"

As sobrancelhas dele baixaram. "Muito menos do que você está sugerindo, garotinha."

"Ah, é?" ela perguntou. "Bem, estou de olho em você. Saiba disso," ela avisou.

Draco franziu o cenho, e do outro lado do salão, um brilho de algo o fez virar a cabeça. O brilho, estranhamente, vinha de uma bola de cristal agarrada pelas mãos da professora Sybil Trelawney, a maior charlatã já conhecida. A mulher de óculos se apressou até a mesa dos professores e se sentou ao lado da professora Amorell como se as duas velhotas fossem melhores amigas.

Draco fizera uma longa lista de professores de quem não gostava, começando com o professor Lockhart, indo para Lupin e Moody—este especialmente—chegando ao professor Slughorn que, para um sonserino, tinha um surpreendente falta de interesse por ele, e acabando com McGonagall e Hagrid, pela falta de outros para preencher o vazio. Amorell e Trelawney estavam muito acima de todos os seus predecessores da lista—tirando Moody, aquele olho-tonto enfeitiçador de doninhas.

Embora ele nunca tivesse tido nenhuma aula com a Trelawney, ela entrara na lista. Há apenas dois meses, no primeiro dia de aula, quando ele tivera de ser arrastado pelos corredores, cego, tropeçando sobre as coisas com a mesma falta de refinamento típica do Weasley, aquela professora com olhos de inseto se atrevera a fazer aquela profecia.

Nem a Granger gostava dela, e isso era dizer algo mais negativo sobre o que esperar da mulher do que a sua falta de bom gosto para roupas conseguiria confirmar.

Aquela profecia. _Antes que este ano termine, você e o sr. Malfoy descobrirão o que o coração procura mais a mente evita. _ E o que diabos isso queria dizer? Exatamente o que aquela Greengrasszinha irritante acabara de acusá-lo. O coração dele certamente _não_ procurava por Hermione Sangue-ruim Granger, embora fosse verdade que a sua mente evitasse pensar sobre isso.

Ah, Merlin, ele não tinha dito aquilo.

Trelawney estava profundamente imersa numa conversa sussurrada com Amorell, mostrando a ela o que estava escondido nas profundezas da bola de cristal. De longe, parecia só uma mancha de névoa, mas evidentemente eles achavam o que estava ali muito interessante. Uma lanterna de abóbora passou por cima da cabeça delas, derrubando o chapéu de Trelawney, e na curta busca debaixo da mesa pelo chapéu, ele teve uma vista melhor da bola de cristal e viu duas manchas de tinta envoltas em escuridão. Poderia ter sido algo que fizesse sentido se ele não estivesse a dez metros de distância.

Por que ele tinha a terrível sensação de que uma das manchas era ele?

O

Na Sala Comunal, Hermione estava sentada com Harry e, para o seu enorme desconforto, Ron. Eles não se olhavam nos olhos. Ron, aparentemente, estava achando a estampa do tapete muito intrigante, e Hermione estava ocupada tentando ler seu livro de Feitiço. Não conseguia se concentrar.

"Certo," Harry disse, limpando a garganta, "então, eu cheguei a uma decisão."

Hermione, com uma gratidão que ela sentira pouquíssimas vezes quando interrompida durante sua leitura, marcou a página que ela estava lendo e levantou os olhos. Pela sua visão periférica, ela viu Ron levantar a cabeça também. Harry trocou de posição, desconfortável. "Diga," Hermione murmurou.

Era como se, sem saber, eles tivessem pedido para Harry escolher um deles dois, e Hermione sabia, sem nem olhar, que Ron estava para ficar com aquele humor de quando os três brigavam. Irritável e culpando os outros.

"Bem," Harry continuou, "se eles me escolherem para o time—"

"Você é Harry Potter. É um 'quando', e não um 'se'," Ron interrompeu com firmeza.

"Er, certo. Quando eles me escolherem." Ele fez uma careta nessa parte, mas ninguém riu. Harry era tinha uma sorte estranha mesmo. A ideia de ele não ser escolhido chegava a ser ridícula. Mesmo que ele não fosse um bom apanhador, ele levaria hordas de pessoas para os jogos e daria publicidade ao time. Ele se virou para Hermione. "Eu sei o que você quer, mas," ele suspirou, "eu sou bom nisso. Não tem muita coisa que vem naturalmente pra mim. Coisas que sou simplesmente eu fazendo algo em que eu sou bom, e não algo que eu fui destinado a fazer. Hermione, você é boa com livros. Se alguém lhe oferecesse a chance de ser uma profissional… com algo que envolvesse livros, você aceitaria." Hermione sentiu o coração afundar, sabendo o que estava por vir.

"Tenho quase certeza que eu vou aceitar a posição, mesmo que seja só por um ou dois jogos."

"Mas, Harry," ela disse, vendo a voz falhar novamente, "e quanto a posição como professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? Você é bom nisso também."

Ele deu de ombros sem muito ânimo. "É um cargo amaldiçoado. Pode ser que abra novamente mais tarde." Com a sorte que ele tinha, provavelmente abriria.

Ron estava radiante. Isso, provavelmente, era a única coisa boa que Hermione conseguia ver na situação. Ele teria ficado devastado se Harry tivesse escolhido ficar, principalmente agora que eles não estavam mais juntos. "É bom ter você no time," ele disse, apertando a mão de Harry.

E agora eram os dois. Seus dois melhores amigos iam abandoná-la pelo quadribol profissional no pior time do último século. Pelo menos, era o que ela lera num livro sobre quadribol para descobrir o motivo de toda aquela obsessão. Os dois matariam várias aulas até o final do ano, isso se eles não largassem a escola de vez.

E o pior de tudo, pra ela, pelo menos, é que tinham oferecido o trabalho dos sonhos dela para Harry, e ele recusara. Ele poderia ter sido professor de Hogwarts. A coisa que envolvia livros com que ela sonhara.

Ron que deveria estar sempre com inveja de Harry, não ela.

O

O café-da-manhã, no dia seguinte, chegou com as corujas, e Ron estava sentado com um dos braços por cima dos ombros de Harry, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Hermione estava sentada do outro lado de Ginny, franzindo o cenho para seu café preto. Ginny parecia metade animada e metade enojada. "Será que ele não sabe que é assim que se perde uma namorada?" ela sussurrou para Hermione. "Tudo bem que você não gosta tanto de quadribol quanto eu, então é diferente."

Uma coruja cor de creme com manchas cinza e bege pousou entre a tigela de cereal de Harry e o prato de frutas.

A mão de Harry pairou sobre o envelope por um instante, e Ron rapidamente deu um pedaço de bacon para a coruja. "Vá em frente," ele encorajou. "Abra."

Harry deu um suspiro de tensão e abriu o pergaminho. "Caro Sr. Potter," ele leu com a sua voz de carta-da-Ordem. "Nós sentimos em informar…" a voz dele parou, e ele ficou tão surpreso que sorriu. "Não consegui."

"Você…" Ron arrancou a carta das mãos dele. "Caramba."

Hermione sentiu a tensão de seus ombros evaporar, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. De alguma forma, Harry conseguira não decepcionar nenhum dos dois simplesmente sendo rejeitado. Ginny parecia igualmente aliviada. "Bem," Hermione disse, tentando não parecer alegre demais. "Acho que foi melhor assim. Afinal, você é o Monitor Chefe Suplente. Você tem um dever para com a escola."

"Que dever," Harry murmurou, ainda chocado. "Acho que eu tirei pontos de dois sonserinos no total até agora."

Ron mordeu o lábio. "Eles rejeitaram Harry Potter de verdade. Eu não consigo acreditar." Era imaginação dela ou Ron parecia ligeiramente orgulhoso de ter sido escolhido e Harry não? Era o negócio de ser monitor toda de novo.

O

_**n/t: **__Aaeae! Atualização relativamente rápida, reviews em dobro. Falei. =D Obrigada pelas reviews e encorajamento. A fórmula do capítulo passado ainda vale._


	13. Curvese Diante do Seu Parceiro

Capítulo 13: Curve-se Diante do Seu Parceiro

Hermione se viu olhando para o nada enquanto Harry e Ginny se aconchegavam nos braços um do outro na sala comunal da Grifinória, trocando beijos de vez em quando. Ela estava acostumada com o carinho dos dois, mas geralmente ela tinha Ron para distraí-la daquilo. Com conversa, é claro.

Mas como não era o caso, ela sentiu que estava segurando vela e silenciosamente saiu da sala para fazer a ronda dos corredores. Ginny estava fazendo um bom trabalho como Monitora Chefe, mas de vez em quanto, Hermione sentia um ímpeto desejo por uma promoção de Monitora Chefe Suplente para simplesmente Monitora Chefe. Ela podia tirar pontos e dar detenções, mas essa parte era opcional. Era bom ter um broche e uma função, mas a coisa toda tinha um certo ar de não-oficial.

Pelo lado bom, ela tinha mais tempo para fazer os deveres e estudar, o que as reuniões dos monitores e as rondas teriam roubado até certo ponto, e, por Merlim, ela realmente precisava estudar. Os N.I.E.M.'s seriam em maio, o que lhe dava apenas seis meses para se preparar.

Nas aulas, ela e Malfoy estavam pau a pau. Pelo menos ele tinha começado a levantar o braço mais devagar. Ela tinha a impressão que ele também machucara o ombro.

Vagando por um corredor, ela esbarrou num grupo de sonserinos sextanistas. Eles não estavam fazendo nada contra as regras exactamente, mas o jeito como eles estava sussurrando era bastante suspeito.

Ela estava prestes a simplesmente passar por eles quando uma garota a parou. Ela estava polindo o broche do monitora com o dedão. "Então, é você."

"Olá, Astoria," Hermione disse calmamente, com só um pouquinho de impaciência.

A outra garota sorriu sadicamente. "Eu a parabenizaria, mas eu acho que ele ainda não tentou nada."

"Me parabenizar?" Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. E quem era 'ele'? Ron?

"Ora, veja. Ele está negando, mas tenho certeza que eventualmente ele vai aceitar."

"Negando? Me desculpe, mas poderia ser mais específica?"

Greengrass estendeu a mão, como se para dar palmadinhas na mão de Hermione, mas então parou e puxou a mão de volta para si. "Paciência é uma virtude. Mas quem sabe? Talvez ele caia em si, lembre o que você é e mude de ideia." Ela se voltou para o resto do grupo. "Vamos."

Todos tinham sorrisos cruéis no rosto quando passaram por ela. Hermione foi deixada sozinha no corredor, pasma.

O

Tinha algo de esquisito na aula de Tolerância Zero quando alguém faltava. Porque a maior parte das atividades eram feitas em pares, August foi abandonada na segunda-feira seguinte devido ao horário apertado de Ron.

"Srta. Moon," Amorell disse, e Hermione percebeu que August queria ser liberada da aula, "como o Sr. Weasley não está aqui, eu vou ser a sua parceira." A garota sorriu educadamente apesar da ansiedade em seus olhos.

"Professora?" Padma estava com o braço levantado. "Por que todas as mesas estão afastadas para as paredes?"

Amorell se reclinou na prórpria mesa, empurrando uma mecha de cabelo loiro para trás da orelha. Ela estudou o grupo por um momento, seus olhos brilhando para Harry e Hannah, August, Padma e Dean, e finalmente Hermione e Malfoy. Ela pareceu se demorar mais neles, e seu sorriso se alargou. "Hoje, nós vamos dançar."

Hermione realmente não conseguiu evitar. Ela teve de olhar para Malfoy para ver sua reacção. Ele estivera reclinado em sua cadeira com uma expressão de desinteresse e os braços cruzados, mas ele parecia ter murchado um pouco. Ele lhe lançou um olhar desgostoso, e ela retribuiu.

"Que tipo de dança?" Padma insistiu. Ela, pelo menos, parecia animada. Hermione queria acrescentar um 'e por quê?' a pergunta, mas se segurou.

"Hoje, teremos a quadrilha bruxa tradicional. Semana que vem," todos seguraram a respiração. "teremos algo um pouco mais moderno. Uma espécie de festa na sala de aula—estilo livre." Ela sorriu radiantemente, como se estivesse lhes dando um presente pelo qual eles estiveram esperando por meses.

Hermione levantou a mão. "E _por que _nós vamos dançar? O que isso tem a ver com terapia de angústia, unificação das casas e tolerância?"

"Ora, Srta. Granger, eu pensei que isso estivesse óbvio. Cinco pontos da Griginória. Agora, garotas na esquerda, garotos na direita, por favor."

O

Draco riu da expressão da parceira. Quase compensava ser obrigado a dançar com ela. Quase. Ele estava tenso do lado direito da sala, se distanciando de Potter e Thomas deliberadamente. Granger lhe lançou um sorriso de desprezo. Uma música meio arranhada estava vindo do canto da sala, Draco reconheceu a Quarta Sinfonia de Alvin Modkin.

Amorell juntou as mãos, sorriu para eles antes de se colocar entre Draco e Thomas. "Então, Srta. Moon? Que tal uma demonstração?"

Moon piscou. "Hm…?"

"Muito bem. Primeiro, as garotas dão dois passos para frente. Vamos, Srta. Moon. Isso mesmo. Agora, os garotos dão dois passos para trás, assim." Amorell foi para trás.

"Professora?" Hermione levantara o braço o máximo que conseguia.

"Sim?"

"Professora,"ela mordeu o lábio, "a dança original não requer que nós aparatemos do outro lado da sala? Não seria um pouco perigoso?"

Amorell desconsiderou a sugestão com um aceno de mão. "Você deve está pensando em outra dança. A única magia nessa são algumas centelhas." Draco realmente não gostou da maneira como ela enfatizou centelhas.

"Continuando, aí as garotas vão até o final do corredor à sua esquerda e os garotos à sua esquerda. As garotas dão um passo pra trás, os garotos, pra frente, e todos repetem a mesma coisa até voltarem as suas posições originais. Chamamos isso de Primeiro movimento. Agora", ela disse, voltando para seu lugar e mandando August fazer o mesmo, "vamos tentar. Começando com vocês dois." E é claro que ela estava apontando para eles.

A mãe de Draco uma vez tentara colocá-lo em aulas de dança, e isso seria exatamente o que ele estaria aprendendo se ele não tivesse dado um escândalo e quebrado um vaso de quinhentos anos com magia e chutes, gritando que era coisa de maricas, meninas e bebês. Sua mãe concertara o vaso com 'reparus' é claro, mas dava pra entender a posição dele.

Agora, infelizmente, parecia que ele não tinha escolha, a menos que ele quisesse que suas notas sofressem. Então, quando Granger deu dois passos para frente, ele deu dois para trás com apenas um franzir de testa para mostrar seu descontentamento. Ele tomou sua posição ao lado de Potter, e Granger deu um passo para trás para onde estava antes. Amorell e Moon foram mais uma vez, seguidos por Patil e Thomas, e finalmente Potter e Abbot, cada um espremido em seu lado da sala.

"E agora, sr. Malfoy e srta. Granger darão um passo para frente cada. Agora vocês vão encarar um ao outro, curvar-se," eles levaram mais tempo para se curvar do que pra fazer qualquer outra coisa, "e, então, vão dar um passo para frente e se encontrar. E aí o resto de nós vai repetir a mesma coisa. Esse é o Segundo Movimento." Com uma graciosidade completamente desconjuntada, o resto deles finalmente voltou a suas posições originais, só que espremidos juntos e encarando a outra parede.

Granger não estava olhando para ele, e ele também não tinha muita vontade de olhar para ela. Eles não estavam nem a um passo de distância. Ele quase se sentiu aliviado quanto Amorell se atreveu a colocar uma mão no ombro dele e disse-lhes para dar uma passo para trás, ir para o final das duas filas e formar um arco com os braços.

Quase aliviado. Ela ainda tinha sido tocado por Amorell e, embora Granger tivesse se afastado dele, agora eles teriam de encostar seus dedos. Os outros casais—pares, ele se corrigiu, casais parecia íntimo demais —repetiram os movimentos deles até formarem um longo túnel.

"Agora, a srta. Granger e o sr. Malfoy vão se separar, dar as mãos, e atravessar o túnel juntos."

Amorell tinha vindo das mais flamejantes profundezas do inferno, não tinha?

Relutantemente, ele estendeu a mão, e Granger apenas olhou para ela. "Professora, eu realmente preciso contes—"

"Ora, vamos!" E com uma força de vontade completamente desconhecida, Draco pegou a mãe dela e a puxou pelo túnel, enquanto Potter parecia se decidir entre raiva e riso.

Ele estivera prestes a soltar a mão dela e limpar a dele em suas vestes, mas ela estava olhando para as mãos deles e, repentinamente, uma memória completamente distinta envolvendo sua mão veio à mente. A boca dela contra a mão dele.

Uma onda de algo indistinguível passou por ele, como calafrios e náusea e calor, e ele se perguntou se ela estava lembrando da mesma coisa.

A mão dela não era tão nojenta quanto ele preferiria acreditar. É possível que houvesse um calo no seu dedo indicador, provavelmente de virar páginas, mas tirando isso, a mão dela era macia, e quente, e… talvez, até mesmo delicada.

Ele não deveria estar pensando na mão de Hermione Sangue-ruim Granger como delicada. Fraca, sim, mas delicada, não.

Ela parecia completamente hipnotizada, e os outros estavam ocupados atravessando o túnel humano.

E então ele fez algo muito estranho. Ele moveu o dedão de forma a acariciar—fazer cócegas, ele se corrigiu—a mão dela. E os olhos dela foram para os dele. O dedão dele continuou a fazer movimentos circulares enquanto ele olhava para ela, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

O lábio. Por que ele estava olhando para o lábio dela?

Os dois acordaram quando Amorell lhes premiou com cinco pontos cada por saber que deveriam continuar comas mãos dadas na parte seguinte da dança. Granger deu uma puxada como se quisesse soltar, mas ele ainda não acabara, e eles tinham que continuar de mãos dadas e dar uma volta na sala juntos.

O

Hermione estava se sentindo muito estranha. Era diferente da vez que ela o arrastara pela escola enquanto ele estava cego. Dessa vez eles estavam de mãos dadas, e Malfoy, o maior idiota do mundo, parecia estar tirando um prazer doentio da coisa toda. Ele estava andando devagar de propósito, seu dedão a enlouquecendo. A ponta do dedo dele era um pouco áspera contra a pele sensível da mão dela. Deveria fazer cócegas.

Mas ao invés disso, estava fazendo algo completamente diferente. Fazia com que várias ondas de arrepios passassem pelo seu braço. E a fazia lembrar do dia nas escadas e como os dedos dele se apertaram contra os lábios dela.

Se ela não o conhecesse, ela diria que, surrealmente, Malfoy estava flertando com ela, e ela estava virando geleia por causa disso.

Eles acabaram a volta pela sala, e ele continuou a segurar a mão dela. Ela não sabia se aguentaria aquilo por muito tempo. "Se divertindo?" ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu sadicamente. "Muito." E arrastou o dedão desde a palma dela até o dígitos, o capeta. "Você tem uma mão bonitinha, Granger," ele sibilou, com o mesmo sorriso sádico no rosto.

A parte estranha é que o sorriso dele a lembrou de Astoria Greengrass, seu próprio sorriso sádico e o enigma que ela deixara.

A ficha caiu.

Ah, Merlim, ela quase vomitou ali mesmo. Sentiu sua mão começar a suar, e ele finalmente a soltou.

Greengrass não estivera falando de Ron ou qualquer outra pessoa que Hermione sequer consideraria. Ela estivera falando de Malfoy. Ela estivera a parabenizando porque Malfoy estava de olho nela, ou algo do género.

Mas não fazia o menor sentido. Por anos, ele fizera questão de deixar claro o quanto ela não era atraente, e não o contrário. Sem falar no sangue dela. Ele não podia ter simplesmente deixado seus preconceitos de lado. Seria bom, mas será que era sequer possível?

A menos que ele estivesse brincando com ela. Para um sonserino, aquilo provavelmente era permitido.

De canto de olho, ela esperou pra ver se ele limparia a mão nas vestes, mas ele não limpou. A mão dele estava relaxada, dedos separados, como se pra preservar a memória muscular.

Talvez ainda desse tempo de ela vomitar.

Não seria legal se ela espirrasse na própria mão? Daí ele não ia querer mais segurá-la.

Amorell os fez dar mais algumas voltas na sala, mas, por sorte, dessa vez eles não precisaram dar as mãos.

O

Bem, a Granger certamente parecia constrangida. Agora que a aula acabara, ele se sentia estranhamente tímido, o que não era algo normal para ele. Ele não tinha motivos pra brincar de… bem, não pezinho. Mãozinha? Com ela.

Bom Merlim, ele estava ficando preso na armadilha que estavam armando para ele.

A profecia idiota da Trelawney estava girando na cabeça dele como a espada de Dâmocles, e a sugestão da Greengrass era uma cópia da maldita profecia. Isso quer dizer que era uma espada de dois gumes?

Ele não queria se apaixonar por Hermione Granger. Ele não estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Ele não se apaixonaria por Hermione Granger.

O que ele ia fazer era lavar as mãos.

Ocorreu-lhe que não ajudou nada ele ter ajudado o namoro da Granger e do Weasley terminar.

Uma semana. Em uma semana, ele e Granger dançariam de novo, e nenhuma dança idiota de quadrilha serviria de pretexto. Amorell disse que seria estilo livre, o que abria a possibilidade de uma dança lenta, o que significava ficar perto dela. E se ele gostasse?

Por mais que odiasse admitir, ele gostara de segurar a mão dela. E ele gostara de fazê-la sentir aquela sensação.

Mas ele sempre gostara de deixá-la nervosa, não? Não era a mesma coisa.

O

Hermione se sentiu estranhamente nervosa pelo resto do dia. Na aula do Candanver, ela, Ginny e Harry fizeram uma poção juntos, e ela conseguiu conter a vontade de olhar pra trás para um certo loiro de cinco em cinco minutos. Ela só olhava de meia em meia hora.

"Ron deve voltar hoje à noite," Ginny disse, cortando um figo em vinte sete partes iguais.

Hermione precisou de um momento para responder. "Ah, é? Que bom." E era bom. Ela disse que queria continuar a amizade, não disse?

"Ele deve ficar até o final de semana da semana que vem. Ele vai ter um jogo importante. Papai e mamãe estão tentando conseguir entradas. Talvez nós todos pudéssemos ir?"

"Claro, não é, Hermione?" Harry perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar incerto.

Ela sorriu. Talvez não de forma muito convincente. "Certo. A menos que ele não queira que eu vá," ela acrescentou.

Harry balançou a mão. "Eu acho que ele vai _querer_ que você vá." Ela não respondeu, escolhendo ao invés disso esmagar um feijão enrugado. "De qualquer forma, com ele de volta, tenho certeza que August vai ficar contente."

E isso a fez olhar pra ele. "O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry Potter?" ela quase gritou.

Harry levantou os braços num gesto de inocência. "Só que eu acho que ela não vai querer dançar com a Amorell de novo, só isso."

Ela piscou. "Ah. É claro." Ron estaria na "festa", né? Aquilo poderia ser bem constrangedor.

Passaram-se trinta minutos, então ela se deixou olhar para Malfoy. Ele parecia concentrado na poção, embora isso não significasse que ele não estivera ouvindo. Ele tinha esse tendência, afinal de contas.

Ele e Greengrasse provavelmente só estavam brincando de gato e rato com ela. Se ela não tivesse feito aquele comentário sobre a mão dela ser bonitinha, talvez ela acreditasse que ele estava tendo um tique nervoso e não estava acariciando mão dela por querer.

Mas ela só podia se enganar até certo ponto.

O

_**n/t: **__Queridos leitores, MIL DESCULPAS! Hehuehheu. Tá. Acho que as atualizações continuarão esporádicas se vocês não comentarem direito u.u_


	14. Falar É Fácil, Mãe

Capítulo 14: Falar É Fácil, Mãe

Por Marmalade Fever

Harry chegou no Salão Principal alguns dias depois parecendo irritado e desarrumado. "Ele ainda não saiu de lá," ele murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de Ron.

Ron deu de ombros. "Eu finalmente decidi ir a outro banheiro. Por que será que ele demora tanto?"

Dean bocejou. "Eu consegui tomar banho, mas tive que acordar quase de madrugada."

O cérebro ainda ligeiramente dormente de Hermione já fizera os cálculos necessários para deduzir que Malfoy estivera ocupando o banheiro por muito mais tempo do que qualquer um dos seus companheiros de quarto gostariam. Melhor assim. Ela realmente preferiria se ele ficasse longe dela por quanto tempo fosse possível.

O

Draco estava em crise. Tá, talvez "crise" fosse uma palavra forte.

Seu tubo de gel estava vazio. Ele nem podia culpar o Weasley dessa vez, porque o gel já estava acabando há dias e ele finalmente chegara ao fim. Geralmente, ele teria comprado mais em Hogsmeade ou teria pedido para sua mãe mandar mais gel por coruja, mas já que nem um dos dois podia sair em público, suas opções estavam bastante limitadas

Era final de semana de Hogsmeade para alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano. Os oitavanistas, com exceção de Draco, é claro, poderiam ir para a a vila quando quisessem.

Então, a menos que ele quisesse desperdiçar energia fazendo pedido por catálogo, era melhor encontrar alguém trazer gel pra ele hoje.

Ele arrumou o cabelo da melhor forma possível antes de se lançar nos corredores. Ele passou por um corvinal do primeiro ano e uma grifinória do segundo antes de, finalmente, dar de cara com um sonserino do terceiro ano.

"Ei, você!"

O garoto tinham uma daquelas caras de galinha com acne. "Quê?"

"Tenho uma proposta pra você."

Cabeça-de-Galinha teve a indecência de parecer entediado. "O que é?"

Draco enfiou a mão na mochila e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena para escrever um bilhete. "Vá para Hogsmeade e traga isso pra mim."

O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha—não muito bem, Draco notou—e deu as costas para ele.

"Ei!"

"Que é, Malfoy? Você vai me ameaçar? Sem nem ter uma varinha? Que idiotice. Eu tenho uma varinha bem aqui, então, vaza."

Draco piscou. "Perdão?"

O garoto mais novo sorriu com escárnio e fez um feitiço simples, mas irritante que amarrava os cadarços de Draco um no outro, e depois foi embora, girando sua varinha como se fosse um bastão.

Poderia ser pior. Bem pior. Pelo menos esse feitiço ele conseguia desfazer sem precisar de uma varinha. Ele se escorou na parede da forma mais suave possível—o que foi difícil, considerando sua situação—e se curvou para desamarrar o nó.

Então, aparentemente, ele não podia simplesmente obrigar um aluno mais novo a fazer o que ele queria. Suborno era uma possibilidade, mas gastar seus preciosos galeões não era a sua forma favorita de conseguir as coisas. Ele poderia precisar daqueles galeões mais tarde, especialmente considerando que ele não podia sair para ir a Gringotes tirar dinheiro.

O que ele precisava era de alguém em que ele pudesse confiar, mas ele estava com uma deficiência no departamento de amizades nos últimos tempos.

Havia a possibilidade de Astoria Greengrass ajudá-lo, mas o prospecto parecia duvidoso. Ela estivera muito sensível desde quando ele a rejeitara no último final de semana de Hogsmeade, e ele preferia que ela não começasse a espalhar a conclusão que ela chegara sobre ele e Granger.

Granger. Quando ele parava pra pensar, ela era a única que ele conseguia imaginar que poderia convencer a colocar mais um item na sua lista de compras sem a necessidade de suborno, chantagem ou ameaças.

Mas pedir resultaria em uma série de suposições da parte dela.

Ele a estivera evitando desde segunda-feira. Sua decisão idiota de fazer o que quer que ele tinha feito com seu dedão teve conseqüências nada agradáveis.

Não havia nenhuma possibilidade que ele gostasse dela, achasse que ela era bonita ou qualquer uma dessas coisas bregas e ridículas que significam "ruína" escrita em coraçõezinhos vermelhos e rosas.

Não havia nada de mais no fluir de hormônios que passava por ele quando ele olhava na direção da cabeça encaracolada dela.

Seria tolice pedir que ela comprasse gel pra ele, então ele não pediu.

O

Hermione se sentia incrivelmente desconfortável a caminho da sala de Amorell na segunda, e não ajudava o fato de Ron estar alguns passos a sua frente ou de Malfoy parecer ter abandonado seu gel de cabelo depois de oito anos de uso constante.

"Dança? A gente vai dançar?" Ron perguntou, olhando para Harry para confirmação.

Harry deu de ombros. "Você tem sorte de ter perdido a aula da semana passada. Hermione parecia que ia morrer." Ele se virou para dar uma piscadela para ela, mas ela se sentia muito enjoada para sorrir para ele.

Ron levantou as mão para colocá-las atrás da cabeça. "Por quê?"

"Nós estávamos fazendo a quadrilha bruxa tradicional, e Hermione", ele soltou uma risada, "teve que ficar de mãos dadas com o Malfoy."

Ron estourou em risadas, sem nenhuma simpatia pelo sofrimento de Hermione. "Tomara que você não tenha pegado nenhuma doença. A doninha deve ter te dado raiva."

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de informá-lo que raiva não poderia ser passada por ficar de mãos dadas. Mordidas, sim, e, em casos raros, beijos, mas eles não precisavam falar nisso, ela decidiu.

Ron parou de rir. "Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que dançar com a August?" Ele franziu o nariz e desviou os olhos de Hermione, corando levemente.

O babaca.

Eles foram os primeiros a chegar, mas parecia que Amorell já tinha arrumado a sala. As carteiras estavam contra a parede e dois banners, um dourado e um azul, se cruzavam vindo de cantos opostos. Só faltava uma mesa com ponche e uma esfera de discoteca.

Dean apareceu em seguida, usando uma erva esquisita com uma enorme flor de pêssego no buraco do botão. "Luna me fez usar para 'repelir os avanços da Padma.'" Ele revirou os olhos. "Tem cheiro de leite azedo."

"Hm. Deve funcionar, então," Harry respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Hermione sentou para esperar, se sentindo cada vez mais enjoada, e tentar se concentrar em outras coisas, como os erros de Luna.

Malfoy foi o último a chegar, quase ficando pra fora. A professora psicótica estava usando roupas trouxas que consistiam em calça com boca de sino, saltos plataforma e um casaco natalino.

Pra variar, Amorell não falou nada, só foi para o canto da sala para ligar o fonógrafo. Uma música desconhecida de rock bruxo começou, e se a careta de Hannah fosse alguma indicação, não era uma música muito popular.

"Você transfigurou meu coração, sua bruxa astuta. Wilhemina, ele virou pedra! Ba-da-dum-bum-bum!" era seguido por uma série de sons de 'pop' estranho e um refrão tão rápido que não dava pra saber se tinha letra ou não.

"Bem, comecem," Amorel disse quando todos permaneceram parados.

Dean e Padma começaram a dançar, embora ela estivesse com uma expressão no rosto que sugeria que a erva estava funcionando, embora fosse completamente desnecessária. Padma, Hermione descobrira, desistira de garotos desde o casamento de Parvati.

Harry e Hannah estavam dançando atrapalhadamente com meio metro de distância entre eles, as pontas dos dedos encostados nos ombros um do outro enquanto conversavam educadamente.

Ron e August não estavam se tocando, mas também não estavam exatamente dançando.

O que deixava Hermione sentada mal-humorada no chão enquanto Malfoy ia em direção a ela com a velocidade de uma tartaruga. "Bem?" ele disse, quando finalmente chegou perto dela.

Ela gemeu. Não tinha jeito. Se a nota dela dependia que dançasse com ele, então que fosse. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para ajudá-la a se levantar, não que ela esperasse isso dele, então ela se levantou sozinha e tirou a poeira da saia antes de encarar sua destruição.

A música terminou com um som arranhado, tipo abelhas e grilos se esbarrando dentro de uma secadora, e outra música começou. Essa era um pouco melhor em relação a eufonia, mas pior em outro aspecto. Era uma música lenta—que requeria dança lenta.

Nenhum dos dois desviou os olhos.

Era estranho, o cabelo dele. Por muitos anos, o gel fora um paralelo com a atitude ele: rígido. E a forma que ele era antes, lambido pra trás e tão liso, mechas duras, enfatizava seu queixo pontudo, como ela notara antes quando Ron roubara seu gel.

A falta de gel fazia ele parecer mais suave, um pouco mais humano e menos como estátua de mármore.

Uma mão encostou em seu ombro.

O

Draco olhou para o rosto alegre da professora Amorell e desencostou seu ombro da mão dela. Granger estava com a cara de quem queria fazer a mesma coisa. "Algum problema? A música começou," ela checou o relógio, "há três minutos e meio, e vocês dois ainda não requebraram, rebolaram, rodopiaram ou imitaram algo semelhante a uma galinha. Algo de errado?"

Ele pagaria cem galeões na hora pra Granger fingir que tinha torcido tornozelo, ele desejou com todas as forças que ela o fizesse.

E, então, um milagre aconteceu.

"Eu… não me sinto muito bem, professora. Eu acho que eu vou sentar m pouco," Grange disse. Ele percebeu que ela estava procurando uma desculpa, mas ela realmente estava meio verde. Ele se perguntou se tinha algo a ver com aqueles doces dos gêmeos.

Ele se viu falando antes que pudesse pensar. "Eu poderia levá-la à enfermaria se você quiser, professora Amorell." Ele realmente tinha se oferecido para fazer aquilo? Ele tinha enlouquecido, com certeza.

O sorriso de Amorell se alargou perigosamente. "Muito bem. Vocês dois vão acabar tendo que dançar juntos de qualquer forma."

Draco parou e franziu a testa, e o rosto de Granger tomou uma expressão confusa—ou de náusea, uma das duas. "O que quer dizer com isso?" ele perguntou, nem tentando parecer educado.

"Ora, no seu casamento, é claro." Não havia nada na voz dela que indicasse que ela estava brincando.

Granger levantou a mão a boca, fosse em horror ou para não vomitar. "O quê?" ela gemeu, parecendo horrorizada.

"Onde você ouviu essa," ele usou uma palavra que em normalmente o teria mandado direto pra detenção.

Amorell pareceu confusa. "Quer dizer que vocês não estão prometidos?"

A risada que escapou seu lábios não tinha nada de alegre. "A minha família? Me fazer casar? Com ela? Você tá _louca_?" Bem, ele já sabia a resposta pra essa pergunta.

"Eu devo ter interpretado mal o que a Sybil disse, então."

"Espera!" A expressão no rosto da Granger havia mudado para algo que parecia raiva, e ela falou lentamente, como se para penetrar um crânio muito duro. "O que a professora Trelawney disse?"

Amorell sentou em uma das carteiras que estavam contra a parede. "Ela disse que vocês dois iam casar. E eu presumi que, porque vocês não se dão muito bem, a idéia não tivesse partido de vocês." Ela pausou. "Seus filhos seriam adoráveis, sabia."

Não, ele não sabia de nada disso. Esse ano estava completamente fora de controle, como se houvesse uma enorme trama para juntar os dois.

Ele estava prestes a perguntar sobre que ele vira no cristal antes, quando Granger vomitou.

Amorell pareceu alarmada. "Leve-a para a enfermaria logo, por favor, sr. Malfoy."

Bem, parecia uma opção melhor do que ficar do lado de uma poça de vômito, ouvindo música fora de moda. Eles saíram da sala, Granger ainda parecendo enjoada, e foram na direção da enfermaria. Passou pela cabeça dele que ele deveria fazer um comentário sobre ela ficar distante dele para não infectá-lo, mas ele não fez. Ao invés disso, algo bem diferente saiu da boca dele. "Você tá bem?"

"Provavelmente só estou nervosa e com nojo," ela murmurou. "Sem ofensa," ela acrescentou, olhando para ele rapidamente.

"Nenhuma." Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou aparecer no rosto dele, mas ele resistiu. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento.

Era estranho ficar em silêncio amigável, mas esse era o menor dos seus problemas.

A cor estava voltando para o rosto da garota, mas ela ainda estava mordendo o lábio. "Olha—Eu." Ela parou. "O que quer que tenha acontecido na semana passada não pode ser repetir, está claro?"

"Como cristal." O que era irônico já que bolas de cristal não eram muito claras, pra falar a verdade.

"Mas"— e para a surpresa dele, ela corou—"não é por sua causa, exatamente. Eu só não posso deixar aquela, aquela _vaca_ ganhar."

"Entendido."

Madame Pomfrey fez suas perguntas de rotina enquanto Draco ficava perto da porta, fingindo não ter acompanhado Hermione Granger até lá, como um bom cidadão ou pior, um grifinório.

Granger desceu da cama e recebeu um pequeno vidro com poção. Ela agradeceu a enfermeira antes de se dirigir à porta, por onde Draco saiu rapidamente. "Ela disse que tem algo a ver com nervosismo e reação alérgica àquela erva fedorenta do Dean," ela explicou, se dirigindo para onde Draco ficou alarmado em perceber era a sala de aula.

"Não está carregando o filho do Weasley, então?"

Ela revirou olhos. "Não."

Isso o aliviou… bem, era mais do que só a sua objeção a existência de mais um Weasley no mundo.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de falar que eles poderiam matar o resto da aula sem entrar em encrenca, pois ela não o escutaria de qualquer forma. Ela não parecia do tipo que mata aula a menos que o próprio Lorde das Trevas estivesse por perto. Ele talvez conseguisse convencê-la se ele a lembrasse que haveria outra música tocando quando eles voltassem, mas isso não parecia tão interessante.

Do lado de fora da sala, Granger pegou abriu o frasco e bebeu a poção, fazendo uma ligeira careta.

"Que delícia, hein?"

"Ha ha," ela respondeu e passou por ele antes de abrir a porta da sala e entrar.

Não faltava muito pra acabar a aula, mas ainda era demais para seu gosto.

O

A música que estava tocando estava no final, mas era trouxa e Hermione reconheceu quase imediatamente. "Love the One You're With" do Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. Que ótimo, ela pensou, olhando para os três casais.

Ron não parecia ter notado que ela voltara, e ele e August haviam ido de não se tocar em parte alguma para colados um no outro. Dean e Padma estavam dançando um mistura de swing/tango. Harry e Hannah estavam mais ou menos na mesma posição de antes, ainda parecendo educados, amigáveis e calmos.

Desta vez, uma mão a segurou pelo cotovelo quando outra irreconhecível música bruxa lenta começou. E não era a mão da Amorell, dessa vez. Era a do Malfoy. "Vamos acabar logo com isso," ele murmurou.

Hermione deu uma olhada para Ron e August, que pareciam não notar nada que ela e Malfoy fizessem. Ela se voltou para o loiro e assentiu, colocando os braços em torno dos seus ombros, e as mãos dele ficaram na sua cintura.

O

Draco se sentiu rígido e constrangido no início, mas começou a relaxar com o passar do tempo. Eles não estava olhando um para o outro, mas isso era o que acontecia quando você dançava música lenta com quem quer que fosse.

Era agradável, ele admitiu para se mesmo. Era agradável tê-la em seus braços. Era agradável ter contato com outro ser humano, pra falar a verdade.

E conforme os efeitos colaterais da poção dela começaram a aparecer, a cabeça dela caiu no ombro dele e ela descansou, uma sensação quente passou por ele. Ele sorriu com arrogância para o Weasley, que finalmente se separara de August, que estava reclamando sobre mãos suadas.

Ele percebeu algo. De alguma forma estranha e bizarra que ele não conseguia explicar, Hermione Granger o fazia feliz.

O que era mais estranho ainda era que a mãe dele tinha até mesmo dado permissão para ele ir atrás da sua felicidade, se ele quisesse.

_O que quer que você ache que vai te fazer feliz, não tenha receio em pegar._

É fácil falar, mãe.

_**N/T:**__ Geeente, desculpa a demora, mas a faculdade está acabando comigo! Acabei de entrar de férias, mas vou viajar semana que vem. Provavelmente só postarei de novo no começo de agosto._


End file.
